You're My Only One
by AnImE-FrEaK1332
Summary: Naraku and Kagome have had their ups and downs. His dark past comes to haunt him and people he thought were dead were rising from nowhere. With his finally decision, it will either make or break everything he has, maybe even loosing the one he loves
1. The New Girl

Hey everyone! Here's another fic for you to all enjoy. I hope you like it. 

You're My Only One! 

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Naraku and his jock gang were walking down the halls of Samarian High trying to pick a fight with anyone. Naraku was the football captain of the Samarian Panthers and were undefeated in three years.

"Hey Naraku!" yelled out Naraku's best friend Sanoske.

"Hey!" They did their handshake and started to talk about their game last night.

"Yeah, so anyways. I heard that there was going to be a new student enrolling here."

"Really?" Naraku sounded interested.

"Yeah, I heard that she's a geek like everyone else in this whole entire school."

"At least we'll have someone new to pick on." They all laughed and walked to class when the bell rung.

During first period, the jocks kept throwing paper airplanes when the teacher had his back turned. A knock on the door came and the principal walked in.

"Principal Dynamite. What brings you here?"

"I have an announcement to make." Principal Dynamite turned to the class and motioned his arm at the door. Walking in was a young girl, no younger than fourteen. She had raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was pined in a bun and she wore a Spanish halter-top with Baby Phat jeans. "We have a new student today. Her name is Kagome and she came all the way from Cuba."

¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Kagome! Kagome was a shy young girl and Naraku just laughed when he heard her stutter.

"Don't mind Naraku over there, he's just a punk," Principal Dynamite whispered in her ear.

"You may take your seat." Principal Dynamite pointed to a chair that was right next to Naraku. Kagome walked over slowly as she watched everyone's eyes. She sat down and Mr. Todd continued class.

At break everyone was staring at her and didn't even want to talk to her. She tried making friends, but most just reject her. She didn't know why and just wanted to go home. Kagome sat on the brim of the fountain in the middle of the school and covered her face with her hands. She heard someone laughing and looked up.

"What's the matter Kagome? You're looking very sad," Naraku said putting his arm around her.

¡Don't tour me!

"Awe, she speaks." Naraku lifted up her head and stared dead in her eye. For the first time, something sharp ran through his body and he wanted something. His gang was looking at him weird.

"Naraku? Are you okay man?"

"Huh?" Naraku snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine." Naraku turned his attention back to Kagome. "So I take it you don't know English."

Kagome didn't answer. Naraku just laughed. "So, you don't. Since you don't know what I'm saying, I guess you don't mind if I say this: You are—

"Naraku! Leave her alone!"

Naraku turned his head and saw Inuyasha. "What do you want half-breed." Naraku got up and faced Inuyasha.

"Just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

"Why should I?" Naraku grabbed Kagome tight around the wrist and pulled her towards him. "It's none of you concern of what I'm doing." Naraku placed his hand on her hip and Kagome got mad. She was able to free herself form Naraku and slapped him.

"Don't ever touch me!" Kagome ran off and new she shouldn't have slapped him.

Naraku turned his head slowly and yelled, "That bitch is going to pay!" Naraku started to run after her, but was stopped by Harikotsu. (Not sure if I spelled that right.) "What the hell?"

"Naraku!" A young girl came up and stood in front of him. "Don't even think about it."

"What is this? Some type of a barrage?"

"Just leave Kagome alone?"

Naraku growled and left. _I'll get her back. _

Kagome was crying in a dark corner, isolating herself from anyone. _¿Qué va hacer?_

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw a boy with long silver hair and amber eyes. He reached out his hand to her and Kagome was afraid to take it. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Kagome took his hand and came out from her corner. "You all right?"

"Sí." Kagome didn't look into the boy's eyes, afraid that she might do something wrong.

¡Me llamo Inuyasha! ¿Cómo estas?

Kagome looked up at him with astonishment. ¿Tu hablar español?

"Not really. I'm taking classes right now."

"Ah."

"I heard you yell out something in English. Do you know it?"

"Yes, and I'm very good at it," Kagome said with her accent.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned his head and saw Sango running towards him.

"Hey Sango. Where are Miroku and Shippou?"

"Somewhere." Sango looked at Kagome and smiled. "Hi, name's Sango."

"Hi."

"Oh! So you speak English. Great! I hope we can become friends."

"Me too." Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder and Kagome flinched. "Sorry." The bell rung and they all went to class.

During lunch, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all hanging out at the benches. Kagome was happy that she was making friends and glad that they accepted her. Kagome was looking around and noticed that Inuyasha was wearing a hat.

"Why are you wearing a hat Inuyasha?"

"Um."

"There are just something's that are not meant to be asked," Shippou said.

"No, it's okay." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and took off his hat. Kagome's eyes were astonished when she saw to white dg ears. She got up and walked towards him.

"Are they real?" Kagome started to mess with them and Inuyasha started to blush for some reason. "They're cute."

"You like them?"

"Yes. Why, no one else does?"

"Yeah, except for these three and you."

Kagome smiled and started to mess with his ears again.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned his head and saw Kouga running towards him. "Hey Kouga!" (Yes, Kouga and Inuyasha are friends…for now.)

"Come on. Coach wants us to meet him at the swimming pool."

"Okay. See you later you guys."

Inuyasha ran off and now it was just three of them. Naraku saw that Kagome was with the three losers and knew she would be just like them.

"Naraku? Why are you staring at that new girl?" Kikiyo asked.

"Hm? Oh, no reason."

"K, good. So, you are coming to my cheerleading practice tonight right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

The bell rung and Kikiyo kissed Naraku goodbye.

After school, Kagome was waiting for her parents to pick her up when all of a sudden she felt that someone was behind her. She turned around and saw Naraku. "Hey there Kagome."

"Leave me alone." Kagome walked off, but Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I want to know what you did to me earlier."

"I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes, you did. I felt a sharp pain run through my body."

"I don't know. All I know is that I didn't do it."

A horn honked and Kagome saw it was her mom. "I got to go." Kagome slipped her arm and slapped Naraku again. This time, leaving a red handprint on his face. She walked off to the car and it drove off.

Naraku placed his hand over his cheek and just smiled. _There is something about her that I like and I want her to be mine._

Hope you guys like this chapter cuz the second one will just be better. Please R&R.


	2. The Plan

Wow, I got a lot of reviews for this one, though it was kind of weird for some ppl. Hope you like the second chapter.

* * *

You're My Only One! 

Chapter 1: The Plan

The few weeks later, Naraku was looking everywhere for Kagome. When he was near the lockers he found her talking to Kagura.

"What are you doing around our turf?"

"Just going to class. Now if you would move I would—

Kagura slammed Kagome against the lockers making her back ring with pain. "You ain't goin' nowhere you little—

"Kagura!"

Kagura lifted up her head and saw Naraku. "Na—Naraku."

"I need to talk to Kagome…alone."

"Fine." Kagura walked off with her gang following behind her. Naraku looked at Kagome and gave her a wicked smile. "So…how you doin'?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for that," Kagome said not looking at him. The bell rung and Kagome ran off to class.

_I'll ask her at break. _Naraku thought.

At Lunch:

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw Koga running towards her. "Hey Koga!"

Koga put his arm around her and Kagome flinched. "Are you okay?"

"No, can you get your arm off of me?"

"Sure. Anyways, have you seen Inuyasha anywhere?"

"No, I haven't."

"I have," said Shippou walking towards them. "He's talking to Kikyo."

"That bitch again," Koga, snarled. Koga ran off to get him and Kagome just sat there staring at him.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"No, Shippou, promise you won't tell anyone but I like Inuyasha."

"You do? Why?"

"I don't know. There's just something different about him."

Naraku was looking for her again and finally found her. "Kagome!" Kagome looked up and saw him coming towards her.

"I need to talk to you." Naraku looked at Shippou and said, "Scram you pest."

"See you later Kagome."

"Shippou…wait." Naraku put out his arm in front of Kagome and she stopped. "What do you want Naraku."

"I was wondering if you were going to that hot club tonight."

"Club?"

"Yeah. The Rave. Every Tuesday, Friday and Saturday they let 13-18 year olds get in."

"Ok? Your point is?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

"No."

Kagome walked off but Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. "Why not?"

Kagome started to whimper and Inuyasha heard her. "Hey, get way from her Naraku."

Naraku turned his head and saw Inuyasha. "And what do you want half breed."

"I want you to get away from Kagome." Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and pulled her out of his grasp. "Kagome, are you hurt?"

"No."

Kagome ran off when the bell rung and Inuyasha and Naraku just stared at each other. "We'll continue this later half breed." Naraku walked off and knew he wasn't going to let Kagome go that easy.

After school, Inuyasha asked Kagome to go with him to The Rave and she said yes.

At The Rave, Kagome and Inuyasha were having a good time until Inuyasha sniffed Naraku's scent. Inuyasha growled and Kagome didn't know why until she saw Naraku. "Come on Inuyasha. Let's leave."

Naraku saw Inuyasha and Kagome and followed them. He told his gang to split them up, but he already had a plan to get Inuyasha away from her. "Kikyo—

"I know." Kikyo went towards Inuyasha and he stopped in his tracks.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome saw why he stopped.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kikyo said swishing her hips. "You wanna dance?"

"Sure." Inuyasha left Kagome as he went to dance with Kikyo.

Kagome just stood there until she felt arms on her shoulder. Kagome jumped and Naraku just smiled. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome tried to scream but couldn't. She tried to struggle out of his arm and to her surprise Naraku let her go. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Nani?"

"I wanted to ask you something. I have this Spanish test next week and I was wondering if you could tutor me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Please."

"Okay. We'll meet at Starbucks." Kagome walked off and Naraku had a dirty smile on his face.

_Phase 1 is complete. _Naraku laughed.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked this chappie. The next one should be up soon. Hope i get more reviews. :) 


	3. Bad Memories

Again, I am sorry for the long update. Here is the next chapter that everyone has dieing to read. ((For ppl that like Naraku))

* * *

Chapter3: Bad Memories

Naraku was walking around after school looking for Kagome. "Now where did that bitch get to?" Naraku looked everywhere until he found her talking to Inuyasha. Naraku growled and just watched the two.

"So…Kagome. You doin anything later?"

"Yeah…actually I am."

"You are? What are you doing?"

"Going to Starbucks."

"Cool. Can I join you?"

"I don't think you want to."

"Why?"

"Naraku's going to be there."

"What?"

"I'm helping him study for a Spanish test for Monday."

"What? That bastard already knows—

Inuyasha was cut off when Naraku yelled out Kagome's name. "Hey Kagome. You ready to teach me some Spanish?

¡Sí! Kagome walked off with Naraku behind her. Naraku gave Inuyasha and evil look and walked off.

* * *

At Starbucks:

For once, Kagome was actually having fun teaching Naraku. He got each word right. Kagome found it odd and decided to come up with a plan to trick him to see if he really did know Spanish.

Tú eres feo y tacaño Naraku.

¿Qué?

"Ah ha! So you do know Spanish."

"Ok, ok. So I lied."

"Then why did you ask me to tutor you?"

"Because…because…I wanted to spend time with you." Naraku placed his hand on hers and Kagome brought back her hand.

"Why? I thought you hated me."

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" Naraku gave her a straight face but in the inside, he was laughing so hard. _This girl is so gullible._

"The way you pick on me." Kagome packed up her books and her picked up her drink.

"Where're you going?"

"Away from you." Kagome walked out of the coffee shop and walked down the street. Naraku followed her and finally caught up.

"Kagome…"

"Don't talk to me." Kagome quickened her pace, trying to get away from him.

"I can talk to you if I want." Naraku grabbed her arm and twirled her around. Slamming her against a building wall. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned her to it. Kagome was becoming afraid and soon old memories started to fill her head. She started to cry and scream. People around them looked at Naraku weird and thought he was about to rape her.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" A man walked up to them and gave Naraku an evil look.

"No, she just crazy. She looses her mind sometime." Naraku knew the man didn't believe him and backed off of Kagome. She stopped screaming and crying and looked at Naraku. She soon collapsed in his arms.

* * *

Kagome woke up and found herself asleep in Naraku's arms. She got startled and crawled away from him. She rolled herself into the beetle position and stared at Naraku. Naraku woke up and saw Kagome staring at him.

"Now you're awake." Naraku crawled towards her. "Why were you screaming earlier?" Kagome didn't answer but just stared at him with a scared look on her face. "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry." But Kagome didn't take his word. He crawled next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't bite." He started to rub her back and a cold chill went up her spine. She slapped him and ran away from him.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house." Kagome became more afraid and went towards the door. She tried to open it but couldn't. "It's lock." Naraku went up behind her. Kagome became afraid and fell on the floor crying. "Kagome…what's wrong. I already told you I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm…having…bad memories."

"Of what?" Naraku sat next to her.

"Bad memories of when I was…raped."

* * *

Well, I hoped you guys like this chapter. The next one should be up…I hope so, 


	4. Unexpected Visit

Ok…I got a lot of reviews on this and I'm happy.  Let's just hope people will like the fourth chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Visit

Naraku had a semi-shocked look on his face. "What do you mean raped?" Naraku helped Kagome stand on her feet and led her to his bed.

"When I was a little girl in Cuba…I was being stalked by a guy and his friends. They thought I was pretty and wouldn't stop."

"Didn't you tell you're father?"

"Yeah, but he was too drunk even to care."

"Does Inuyasha know about this?"

"No, I never got a chance to tell him."

"What made you not tell him?"

"Every single time I open u to him, Kikyo pops out of nowhere and he thinks about her and ignores me."

"Really." _Yes, now I have Kagome_

"Yeah." Kagome looked at her watch and said, "I have to go home."

"You do? Come on, stay with me."

"No, I have to go Naraku. Ill just catch you Monday." Kagome went to the door and tried to open it. "Can you unlock the door?"

"Twist the knob the other way." Kagome did and the door was unlocked and she walked out of his house.

As soon as she was gone he screamed. "Right when I had the chance I let her slip away. Damn it! I don't know what it id, but she makes me feel good and I want that feeling always. I will have her." Naraku laughed and went into his secret room.

* * *

Kagome was walking the busy streets and noticed a couple of kids playing tag. She smiled and started to have memories when her and her friends would play. She finally reached her house and went inside. "Mama. I'm home!"

"Ah, Kagome, how was school."

"Ok." Kagome ran up to her room and lay on her bed. _Oh boy. That Naraku is such a pain, but…whenever I'm around him, I relive my old memories. Why is he the one to make them come back? _Kagome rolled into a ball and fell asleep unknowing some one was watching her from her window. On the branch outside, someone was watching her sleep. A small grin crept up his face. "I've finally found you, Kagome." A loud crash came from underneath and it scared him, knocking him off the branch. He fell into the bush underneath the tree and held his head. "Ow." The house light went on and he hid behind the bush. Kagome's mom stepped out and looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary she walked back in and he sighed. "I'll get her tomorrow." And he walked off.

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. She was happy that it was Saturday and she could just stay home. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Buena."

"Hello. Is this Kagome?"

Kagome dropped the phone when she recognized the voice. "Inu—Inuyasha?"

"Hey Kagome. I was going to the movies and I was wandering if u wanted to go."

"Um…yeah sure. What movie?"

"Sahara."

"Yeah. Ill go."

"I'll meet you at your house at 1:30 ok." Inuyasha hung up the phone and so did Kagome. Kagome screamed when she hung the phone. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Inuyasha. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 12 o'clock. She rushed into the bathroom and started to run her water.

Kagome was almost done. She just needed to put on her mascara and her converses. When the doorbell rang, her mother answered it. She had a sweet smile on her face when she saw Inuyasha.

"Hi, and may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, hi. My name is Inuyasha. I came here to pick up your daughter."

"Oh, okay. Kagome! Inuyasha's here to pick you up!"

Kagome came down rushing down the stairs and saw Inuyasha. She smiled at him went to the door.

"Bye Mama. I'll be back."

"Ok. You two have fun."

When they arrived at the theater, they ran into Kikyo and her gang over there.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called. "Strange meeting you here."

"Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha left Kagome again and went towards Kikyo. She felt mad and just wanted to kill Kikyo. Every single time she was with him, she would always show up and she was getting tired of it.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and saw Naraku walking towards her. "Hey Naraku." Kagome put on a fake smile and looked away from him. Naraku gave her a hug and Kagome flinched. Naraku let go of her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing here with the half-breed?"

"We were supposed to see Sahara but—

"That's the movie were about to see. Kagome," Naraku looked at her. "Do you want to be my date for the day?"

"Naraku, your nice…sometimes, but no." Kagome removed his arm and order her ticket.

"Damn," He said underneath his breath.

"Come on Naraku," Kikyo yelled from inside the theatre. "The movies about to start."

"Alright." Naraku walked in and hoped he could get Kagome there.

During the movie, Kikyo and Inuyasha were getting close and Kagome was getting mad. Naraku was sitting next to her and knew she had feelings for him and was getting mad himself. He put his arm around her and she flinched once more.

"Naraku, stop." Kagome removed his arm and was the first to leave when the movie ended. Inuyasha looked at her weird and went after her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha caught up to her. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and made her face him. Kagome closed her eyes and winced. She though he was going to hit her and Inuyasha let go.

"I knows something's wrong. Just tell me."

"Why would it even matter? You wouldn't even care."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Every time I try to talk to you, you go off with Kikyo."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"How would you know wench."

"A wench? Tu' –

Kagome was cut off by Naraku's voice. "Kagome—

"Not now Naraku."

"You know what, just leave Kagome. I don't care." Inuyasha walked off and Kagome felt dumbfounded. Kagome felt sad and just wanted to leave. Naraku walked her home, trying to make her feel better.

* * *

When they arrived at her house, Naraku left and Kagome went inside. "Mama, I'm home!"

"Oh, Kagome. You have a visitor in your room.

"I do." Kagome went up to her room and opened the door. She walked in a saw a boy sitting on her bed. He turned his head and gave her a smile.

"Hey Kagome. Long time long see."

Kagome dropped her bag and horror struck her face. "H—Hojo?" Kagome's door closed behind her slowly, cutting her off from anybody downstairs.

* * *

Ok, that was the fourth chapter. I hope u guys liked it. If I get enough reviews, the fifth one will be up soon to. LOL 


	5. Fantasy

I got a few reviews on the last one and to tell the truth…I never thought this story would get this far. Well, here's the 5th chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fantasy

Hojo looked at her with a smile and got off her bed. "Well that's a fine way to say hello to an old friend."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome backed away from him and Hojo just took a step towards her.

"I came here to see you. That's all…unless…u had something else in mind." Hojo gave her a grin and Kagome didn't like how he had it. They kept following the same pace until Kagome hit her back against the door.

"No, I don't. I want you to leave my house."

"And spend the rest of the night not being with you?" Hojo laughed then stopped on contact and gave her an evil smile. "I don't think so, bitch." Hojo pressed his body against hers and forcefully kissed her, his hands running under her shirt searching to unclip her bra.

"Get off of me!" Kagome screamed. She tried to kick Hojo but he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pinning her hard to the door. Kagome started to scream with all her might and tears started to run down her face. She just wanted to be rescued.

Hojo started to kiss down her neck and swung her on the bed. Kagome tried to get away but Hojo grabbed her leg and turned her around getting on top of her, wrapping his legs on the side of her waist so she couldn't get free. Kagome screamed more.

"Mama!"

Hojo moaned when he heard her scream. "They can't hear you, my dear. They are all dead sleep. I gave them some type of medicine that knocks them out for the rest of the night so no one can here you." He ripped her shirt in half and kissed the upper part of her cleavage. Kagome screamed and cried more. The only person she could think at the time she wished he was her.

"Naraku!"

And on that cue it seemed that her prayers were answered. A dark figure came behind Hojo and grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room. Before Hojo got up, the dark figure slammed him against the door placing his right arm under his neck, shocking him.

"Who…the fucks…are you?" Hojo chocked

"That's none of your concern." Hojo started to choke more. "Now…I'm going to ask you nicely…LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!"With that said, the dark figured punched Hojo in the mouth and he staggered up and opened the door. Before he left he gave Kagome an evil look and whispered something that Kagome's eyes widen. The dark figure looked at Kagome and turned on the light.

"Naraku? You were my rescuer?"

"Who'd you expect? Inuyasha?"

Kagome didn't answer and Naraku already knew the answer.

"How did you know I was in trouble? I didn't think anybody would hear my screams and I thought you would be long gone by now."

"No, I stayed. I felt something was wrong and I stayed and I was right. If it wasn't for me, you would have been raped…again."

"Thanks, but know thanks. I could have taken care of myself."

"Oh really? Then explain to me how your shirt is ripped in half and he was about to take advantage of you."

Kagome was about to answer but didn't. When she noticed that Naraku was staring at her cleavage, her face turned red and she covered herself up. "Will you please leave? I'll feel better if you would leave and not stare."

"Oh, sorry." Naraku blushed a bit when he saw her in her see-through bra and saw her rosy, red nipples showing through. He turned around and looked at the wall behind him. "Are you sure its safe for me to leave you alone in your house."

"I said I'll be fine," Kagome said sternly.

"Ok, but if he gets to you again, I won't be there." Before Naraku jumped out of her window Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Ok, you can stay. But not in my room but in the guest room next door." Naraku smiled but soon hid it.

"Fine." He shook Kagome's grasp off of his arm and went into the other room. _I'm actually staying with her. This…is going to be fun.

* * *

_

The next morning Kagome woke up and found no one home. Her parents must have gone to work and her brother over at his friend's house. She went downstairs and found a note on the kitchen door.

Kagome,

Your father and I are at work and your brother is out doing some crazy things as he usually does. I set up a hot bath for you when you wake up.

Love Mom

Kagome frowned and went upstairs in the bathroom and found the water still steaming hot. She stripped off her clothes and stepped in. _This…is so strange. Usually I get uncomfortable when a guy stares at my body like Naraku did, but I didn't._ Kagome kept thinking about it and dunked her head in the water.

Naraku woke up and yawned. He stretched his arms and looked around. _Oh yeah. I'm at Kagome's house._ Naraku smiled and got up. He went towards the bathroom and walked in. He started to run the faucet and looked into the mirror. He sighed and splashed the water on his face and in his hair. He shook his head wildly and looked in the mirror again. "Why do I have these strange feelings for her? I never had these feeling for anybody. Not even when I was with Kikyo. Is it love? No, it couldn't be."

Naraku shook the though from his head and smiled. "I could fall in love with a geek like—

Naraku was interrupted when he heard a splash. He walked towards the bathtub and pulled back the curtains slowly. He looked down and saw Kagome's body just lying there. "Oh no." Naraku pulled Kagome out of the water and tried to wake her up. "Kagome! Kagome!" He started to rock her body back and forth until she fluttered her eyes. The first thing Kagome saw was Naraku's red eyes lookin down at her (at least I think there red) and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed and pulled herself from Naraku.

"Why are you screaming?"

Kagome grabbed a towel and wrapped herself with it. "What are you doing in here?" She yelled.

"I was in here trying to figure out something and then I find you in the bathtub unconscious!" Naraku yelled back at her.

"Get out!" Kagome pushed him out the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, locking it.

"Damn bitch! Is it my fault?" Naraku didn't get an answer and just went into her room for the time being.

Kagome finally came out of the bathroom and went into her room and found Naraku lying on her bed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Naraku lifted up his head and smiled at her. "Nothin'. Just thinkin' of somethin'."

"Like what?"

"None of your damn business."

"Whatever and I'm sorry for about earlier."

"You better be."

"Will you let me finish?" Kagome shot him an evil look and Naraku shut up. "Sometimes…I have black outs."

"What?"

"Yeah. Its ever random I have them."

"But you didn't have to scream at me."

"Well, what did you want me to do? Just let you hold me in your arms naked?"

Naraku smiled at the thought and answered, "Yes, I would have." Kagome gave him a wicked smile and threw a pillow at him. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk and a perv!"

"I can't help it. I'm a guy."

"Yeah, a self-centered jerk."

"You know what, I've tried to be nice to you, but you can't even take that. What do I have to do to get you to like me?" Kagome busted up laughing and Naraku's face became red. "What the hell are you laughing about now?"

"You…want me…t-to like you?" Kagome managed to say between laughs.

"Look, if you want me to stay with you I would stop laughing." At that same cue, Kagome stopped. "Ok, now that's settled, who was that freak that attacked you yesterday?"

"That was Hojo. The guy that raped me when I was little."

"How little to be exact?"

"I was 12 when I was raped."

"And how old are you know?"

"16."

"So it just happened recently, technically." Kagome nodded her head and sat on the edge of the bed with her arms wrapped around her.

"But it seems liked it happened yesterday. In my head it keeps replaying it over and over again. I just can't take it."

Naraku looked at Kagome and had pity for her. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. At his touch, Kagome flinched. "Now I know why you get flinty whenever a guy touches you. Because of what happened." Kagome nodded her head and looked in Naraku's eyes. "I'm really sorry Kagome."

"I know you are. I can tell in your eyes. They seem…different now."

"Huh?"

Kagome smiled and just laughed. "Never mind." Kagome looked deeper in his eyes and the smile left her face. She leaned in closer towards Naraku and Naraku did the same. Naraku placed his hand on her cheek and moved a strand of hair out of her face and looked deeper into her brown eyes. When their lips were about and inch away from each other Naraku plunged in. Their lips met and Kagome was surprised. So was Naraku, somewhat. Kagome first flinched but soon went with the kiss.

Naraku touched her lips with his tongue hoping she would let him explore hers and she did. She opened her mouth just a little and Naraku just went in. Fighting her tongue with hers, trying to win the battle. Naraku won and held her head with his hand urging the kiss more.

* * *

"Naraku… Naraku. Naraku!"

Naraku was snapped back to reality when he heard Kagome yelling at him. He looked around and saw her standing in the doorway.

"What."

"I asked you if you were hungry. You were staring at me and it was freaking at me."

"Oh, yeah I'm hungry." Kagome walked down the stairs and Naraku growled. "I can't believe that was a day dream. I just thought I was kissing Kagome and it was just a fantasy. Damn it. I thought it was real. Oh well." Naraku got up and went downstairs.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope I get a lot of reviews. 


	6. Was it Real?

I got reviews for this one and I'm happy. :) Anyways, here's the 6th chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Was it real?

It was Monday morning and Kagome was already having a bad day. She had left her backpack at home and Inuyasha was already bitching at her on how she's disorganized.

"Hey, it's the little disorganized wench," Inuyasha said in a snotty attitude.

"Inuyasha…back off. I don't need you around me if you're going to act like that."

"Act like what? This is the real me. If you don't like it, just deal with it."

"Oh, I'll deal with it. In your—

"Inuyasha sweetie!" Kagome flinched when she saw Kikyo running towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," she said softly and kissed him on the lips. "Why are you hanging over here with these losers?"

"Kikyo, they're my friends."

"Why do you need them when you have me?"

"Because, I knew Sango, Miroku and Shippou before I knew you."

"That's right, so back of you slut," Sango shot at her. Kikyo was going to say something to her but didn't get a chance to when the bell rung.

* * *

It was 1st period and before class started, Kagome got her backpack. She was so happy but was soon sad when the teacher said they were having a pop quiz.

"Oh, how I hate these." Kagome received her quiz and just gave up then. But she still worked on it. After the quiz, Mr. Todd started to lecture about Triangles and a formula. The bell rung and they had a 5-minute passing period. Kagome went towards her locker and was greeted by no other than Naraku himself.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Naraku. What do you want?"

"Nothin'. Just asking if you were doing anything after school."

"No, why?"

"I wanted to know if you—

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked over and saw Koga walking towards her. He put his arm around her and she flinched. He looked at Naraku and growled. "Naraku."

"Koga." Naraku and Koga just stared at each other for a moment and soon Naraku walked off. "I'll just catch you later Kagome."

"Yeah, you better run," Koga, shouted at him. Naraku flipped him off and turned down a corner. "Anyways, Kagome, you wanna go to the movies with me on Friday."

"Um, I don't know if I can."

"Oh, well, let me know when you can okay." The bell rung and Kagome and Koga went to their second period class.

* * *

Naraku decided to skip his second period and went to 7-11 to get some cigarettes. Naraku sat in front of the store and started to smoke. "Damn." Naraku puffed again and looked to his right. He saw about five girls his age staring at him. Giving him, 'why don't you come over here' look. Naraku just put on a sly grin and ran his hand through his hair, making one of the girls eye at him more. One of the girls walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey there hot stuff. What are you doing out of school?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Naraku didn't look at her and just kept smoking.

"Hm, well if you want to know, me and my friends ditched, same for you I suppose?"

"You are good," Naraku said sarcastically.

"I could be even better if you let me screw you."

Naraku looked at her then and saw that she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. The offer was tempting, but e didn't want to.

"Love to, but you're just not my type." Naraku got up and left leaving the girl dumbfounded.

"What? How could you let down and offer like that?"

"Because I can."

The girl growled and ran up in front of him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. She rolled her head to the left and looked at him with a smile. "Come on. I know you like that."

A smile crept up Naraku's face. "You're right, I do. Do you like this?" Naraku moved it around and she let out a moan. "You do huh?" She nodded but soon bit her lip when she felt him tighten his grip. "What about now." Each time she said yes, he would tighten his grip more until she started to scream.

"Let go!"

"Aww, but I thought you liked this." Naraku let go and walked away, leaving her clenching onto her boob.

* * *

At lunch, Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting and Sango, Miroku and Shippou were just enjoying it.

"Why are you being such an asshole?"

"I'm being an asshole? At least I'm not the one that's going out with slut Kikyo."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"That you don't have her looks."

"What are you talking about? Are you that blind to see that Kikyo and I look almost exactly the same?"

"What? You wish you did," Inuyasha spat at her.

"No, I'm afraid she's right Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"What?"

"Yeah Inuyasha. She looks just like her but except Kagome's much cuter and nicer."

"Why thank you Shippou-Chan."

"You guys are wrong." Inuyasha walked off and Kagome just stuck her tongue at him.

"Jerk."

"Don't hate him for it. That's just him," Sango said.

"Yeah, but why is he with Kikyo again?" Miroku asked.

"Who knows?"

"Maybe she has a nice ass, just like Sango." Miroku started to grope her and Sango's face flushed red.

"You perv!" Sango slapped him and left.

"S-Sango!" Miroku got up and ran after her.

"Their hopeless." Both Shippou and Kagome laughed but soon Kagome stopped when she saw Naraku. He walked towards her and grabbed her arm. "Hey—

"We need to talk." And Kagome could tell it was serious. When they were far away from people, Kagome was the first to talk.

"About what?"

"I just ran into your old friend."

"Who?"

"Hobo or O.J. or somethin like that."

"Hojo?"

"Yeah, that bastard came up to me and said he was going to rape you again and will try and stop me the next time I come and rescue you."

Kagome's eyes widen and she fell against a wall. "How did you run into him?"

"I ditched school and I'm going to meet you at your place when you come from school. I'm not staying here for another class."

"You're staying with me again?"

"Do you want this guy to rape you or not." Kagome nodded her head and when the bell rung, Naraku left. _You just have no clue Kagome on what that guy wants to do. The way he described on how he was going to do it…was just…

* * *

_

After school Kagome walked home and didn't feel comfortable. After finding out what Hojo was going to do, she didn't want to be alone. As soon as she saw her house, she ran inside without saying hi to her parents. She ran into her room and found Naraku sleeping on her bed. She sighed of relief and dropped her backpack.

"Naraku," she whispered. Naraku didn't budge and she started to shake him. As soon as she touched him, Naraku grabbed her arm and put her underneath him. Kagome got scared and Naraku let her go.

"Oh, its you."

"What was that for?"

"Sorry. I just get tensed when people touch me when I'm sleeping."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Hm." Kagome sat up and Naraku rubbed his eyes. "You know…you look really cute when you're sleeping.

"Shut up." Naraku got up and sat on the floor of her room.

"What? Its true."

"Whatever. I don't need you crushing on me now."

"Who ever said I was crushing."

"Eh." Naraku just folded his arms and leaned against her wall, his long braided hair going over his shoulder. He saw Kagome staring at him and muttered, "What."

"Nothing." Kagome just smiled at him and just started to do her homework while Naraku let sleep take over him. Kagome looked up at him a couple of times and just smiled. _Naraku's not really a bad guy once you get to know him. He's actually kind of…sweet. Wait…did I just say that? _Kagome finished her homework and closed her geometry book. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Naraku. Naraku pulled the pillow off his fast and glare at her.

"What was that for?" He yelled at her.

"Well I didn't want to touch you again and get thrown under you."

"Is it because you liked it?" Naraku gave her a sly look and she just threw another pillow at him.

"You wish I did." Naraku just laughed and threw the pillow back at her. "Hey."

"What. What you gonna do about it." Kagome grabbed another pillow and jumped on Naraku, smacking him with it. The two just laughed at the fun they were having until they eventually got tired. Kagome landed on top of him and Naraku wrapped an arm around her waist. "Man, for a girl you're pretty strong."

"Thanks, but I have to be in order to protect myself."

"How are you going to? Hojo seems to know—

"He knows my weakness," Kagome said sadly. "Even if I get stronger, he over comes me." Kagome got off of Naraku and fixed her hair and pulled the feathers out as well. Naraku just gazed at her and smiled. Kagome caught his gaze and started to blush. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Is it freaking you out?"

"Yes, please stop." Kagome turned her gaze back at the wall and just shook a good thought out of her head.

Naraku got up and looked at her. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kagome's face just flushed red and she flinched at his touch. Though Naraku was sad every single time he tried to get close with her, he knew it wasn't her fault. He backed off and went back to his spot.

Kagome had a sad look on her face when Naraku backed away. _For once in my life, I like a guy, but…wait. Did I just say that I liked Naraku? No way! He's such a jerk. _Kagome turned her head towards him and saw him sleeping. _What? How could he be sleeping? Oh well_. Kagome turned off the lights and grabbed a pillow and blanket from her closet. She set them for Naraku and he just snuggled in. _He's so cute when he sleeps_. Kagome crawled into her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Hours passed and Hojo didn't arrive. For once Kagome was going to have a good night sleep, but then he had to come at that moment. Hojo snuck through her window and stared at her sleeping body. "Now, you're mine." Hojo placed his hand on Kagome's mouth hard and she woke up. He swung his body on hers and started to kiss her screaming lips. His kiss was hard and rough and Kagome couldn't fight him off. He started to lightly hump her and Kagome just tried to scream. He trailed his hands down her side, trying to pull her pants down. Before he got his chance, he was smacked across the head and grabbed by the shirt and thrown up against the wall again.

"Asshole! I told you to stay away from Kagome!" Naraku grabbed him again to punch him but stopped when Kagome screamed.

"Naraku don't."

"Why shouldn't I? This guy was about to rape you again."

"Please, just let him go," Kagome cried between tears. Naraku sighed, but punched him anyways just to let the anger out. He looked back at Kagome and just stared at her with anger in his eyes.

"Why didn't you let me finish him?" Naraku yelled at her. Kagome became scared at Naraku's anger and backed up against the wall. Naraku stopped yelling at her and went back to Hojo. "I'm warning you. Come after Kagome again and I will kill you with my bare hands," Naraku growled at him. Hojo got up and wiped the blood from his mouth and walked out the door without looking back. Naraku sat down and looked at Kagome. "Happy."

Kagome nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, I am happy." Naraku just ignored it and dug himself back in the covers and turned his back on her. Kagome just smiled and took her covers and laid her head on his side.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked shyly.

"I feel comfortable lying next to you." She placed her arms on his side and slept on top of her arms, making a pillow, falling asleep. Naraku just sighed and fell back asleep.

It was morning and Kagome woke up. She tried to move but felt something grip her waist tighter. She turned her body and came face to face with Naraku. A blush struck her fast and she just got nervous. She had never gotten this close to Naraku and finally saw his real features. His long braided, grayish, black hair covering his face. His nice tan toned face was silky smooth. Kagome just wanted to kiss him but didn't. Naraku woke up and saw Kagome's chocolate brown eyes staring at him. He just smiled and whispered,

"G'morning."

"Hi." Kagome snuggled up against Naraku, though she was still flinching. Naraku smiled and didn't know what was going on with her, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Kagome!" Her mother called. "Its time for you to get up! Its almost 7:30!"

"Ah yaw!" Kagome scrambled off the floor and ran into the bathroom and found a hot bath waiting for her and her close on a hanger. She stripped down and took a bath. Naraku just laughed at her and sat up.

By the time she got out Naraku was already dress and squeaky clean. His hair was still wet and his shirt was half button. Kagome just stared at his upper body and couldn't get her eyes off of a scar that streaked his chest. Naraku button up his top and put on his leather man jacket.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome grabbed her brush and brushed her hair. Naraku just walked out her door and closed it behind him. Kagome sighed and placed the brush down. _Why do I have these strange feelings for him. I mean he's not even my type. _

Naraku was sitting on a chair and was talking to Kagome's little brother when he finally saw her coming down the stairs. "Finally! Why do you woman take so long to get ready?"

"Well sorry. You could have left already. You didn't have to wait for me."

"No way. I'm not letting that freak come and get you again."

"Freak? What is he talking about Kagome?"

"No one mom." She looked at Naraku and grabbed his hand. "Let's just go Naraku." And they walked out the door.

At school, everyone was looking at Naraku and Kagome very strange. One of Naraku's players ran up to him and gave him an uncanny look. "Naraku, why are you hanging around this geek?"

"I have no idea." Naraku pushed Kagome against the lockers and walked off laughing.

"I knew it. He is a jerk. Trying to keep his reputation. I hate him for that." The bell rung and Kagome ran off to class.

During Mr. Todd's lecture, Naraku handed Kagome a note. She opened it and it read: _Kagome, I'm sorry for what happened earlier today. I hope you can forgive me. I'm really sorry. I just can't let the other guys know about me_ _hanging around you. _

Kagome crumbled the note and threw it back at him. He just looked at her and wondered why she was still mad.

Before lunch started, he caught up with her at her locker.

"Kagome…"

"Just leave it alone. Ill just talk to you after school."

"Okay."

After school, Naraku walked Kagome to her house. "I'll catch you later Kagome."

"You're not staying?"

"No, I have to be somewhere."

"Okay, well bye." Kagome walked in and Naraku walked off. When he was about a block away, he heard Kagome scream.

"Kagome."

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. 


	7. A Fun but Horrible Night

Ok. I got tons of reviews on the 6th chapter. Somewhere good and one was bad but I'm not going to get into that. Well, here's the seventh chapter of this wonderful story that you all love.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Fun but Horrible Night

Naraku heard Kagome scream and ran back to her house. He busted into the door and called out her name. "Kagome!" When he found her, she wasn't screaming of being frightened but of happiness. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head and gave Naraku an uncanny look. "What are you doing here Naraku?"

"I heard you screaming. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. I just found my best friend in my house." Behind Kagome stood a girl with tarnish orange hair and green eyes. "Naraku, I want you to meet Ayame, my best friend from Cuba. She was finally able to come out here and live in Japan. I'm so happy."

¡Hola! Ayame waved at him and he just seemed confused. She looked at Kagome and asked¿Quién es esta persona atractiva Kagome?

¿Quién¿Naraku? Ah, él es apenas un amigo de la escuela.

Veo. El es mono. Ayame walked towards him and examined him. Muy mono verdaderamente.

Naraku just looked at her and smiled. "Um, Kagome, what is she saying?"

"You should know. You told me you spoke Spanish so you should know what she's saying."

"Actually, I know enough for me to survive if I got lost. I'm not fluent." Kagome sweat-dropped and translated for him.

"She says you're cute."

"Oh really. Well, I beg to differ but I am quite handsome." Kagome just shook her head and tapped Ayame on the shoulder.

¿Así, sabe usted lo que le educa va a? Si usted se puso tiene un lugar para permanecer, usted puede permanecer conmigo.

¿Realmente? Si, enfermo permanece con usted. Y acabo de matricular a Samarian Alto como un estudiante de divisas.

¡Ya! Esto será tanta diversión que tiene usted aquí. Enfermo finalmente tiene otra persona para pasar la noche en ves de Naraku.

¿Qué¿Naraku pasa la noche con usted?

No como que Ayame. Kagome said waving her hands back and forth.

Seguro. Ayame looked at Naraku and back at Kagome.

"Ok…I know I heard my name. What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing…" Kagome sweat-dropped and looked at Ayame.

"Does she speak English?"

"Yes, I do. But I prefer Spanish. That way you wont know what I'm talking about." Ayame winked at him and asked Kagome¿Tiene Naraku a una amiga?

¿No, por que?

"No reason." Ayame sat down on a chair and kept glaring at Naraku.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I think you're hot."

"Really." Naraku walked towards her and gave her a smile. "I think you're quite cute yourself."

"Oh really."

Kagome couldn't believe the nerve of Naraku and Ayame. She was starting to get fed up with them and ran upstairs to her room. Naraku gave her a weird look when she left. "What's up with her?"

"Who knows? Maybe she's just mad."

"About what?"

"You really have a lot of questions don't you."

"Not really. Maybe I should check—

"No." Ayame pulled him back. "I'll go check on her." Ayame went upstairs and knocked on Kagome's door. "Kagome?"

"What?"

Ayame walked in and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong? Why did you leave?"

"I just wanted to be alone. Is there something wrong with that."

"Come on Kagome. I know you. Tell me, what's wrong." Ayame sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Well, when I saw you flirting with Naraku, I got mad."

"You like Naraku. Don't you."

"Yes, I do."

¿Entonces por que' no sale usted con él?

"It's not that easy. Do you remember Hojo?"

Sí

"He found me. He's going to try and do anything to rape me again.

¡No! Podemos permitir no que él haga eso. Pero me dice otra vez por que usted no esta con Naraku.

"Whenever he touches me, I flinch ever since I was raped. I can't get use to when guy's touch me."

"Well, maybe Naraku's different. He doesn't seem like the type to harm you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Kagome!" Naraku yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Naraku!"

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah! You can go now."

"I'll be back over when I come back from practice." Naraku left and Kagome sighed.

Ayame just smiled and thought of a plan. "Hey Kagome. I know how to make you feel better. I saw this restaurant over towards the park. You wanna chow down?"

"Yeah. I would like some Chicharrón right now."

"Well, get dressed."

* * *

Kagome and Ayame where having a good time at the restaurant and saw a couple of guys checking them out.

"Look at that guy. He's cute."

Kagome looked for the guy and when they mad eye contact she screamed, "Koga?"

"Yo, Kagome!" Koga ran towards her and Ayame.

"You know him?"

"I go to school with him."

"Hey Kagome." Koga saw Ayame and smiled at her. "And hello to you."

"Hi, I'm Ayame."

Koga took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you."

Ayame blushed. "Me too."

Koga and his friends sat down with them and started to chat.

"So Ayame. I've never see you around here."

"That's because I just arrived."

"I see."

"Yeah. I came all the way from Cuba, just like Kagome and I'm staying with her."

"Nice."

Koga and Ayame got lost in a conversation and Koga's friend's Hito and Rei kept staring at Kagome. She was getting uncomfortable with their stares and went to the bathroom. Ayame saw her leave and went after her.

"Kagome¿Qué esta equivocado?"

I got uncomfortable with Hito and Rei staring at me."

"I don't know why. You are very pretty."

"But last time I made my self to gorgeous…"

"Oh yeah. Well, come on. Koga and the guys just invited us to a dance club called Big Bang. Let's just dance the night away."

"Ok." Kagome smiled and followed her out the bathroom. "I'm ready," she said to the boys and they left to Big Bang.

* * *

Kagome, Ayame, Koga, Rei and Hito were all having a good time at the club. They all had dancing partners and they all had about three numbers from different people after one song. Ayame and Koga went to the bar and order a few drinks.

"So Ayame. How do you like Japan?"

"Good now that I'm here with you," Ayame said in a flirty way.

"Really." Koga leaned closer and stared into her green eyes. "You have really pretty eyes."

"You wanna get a closer look?" Koga smirked and looked closer. His lips were inches from hers, their breath intermingling with each other. Koga was about to kiss her but was pulled away by Hito.

"Hito. What are you doing?"

"We have to go?" Hito whispered something in his ear and Koga nodded.

"Ayame, I have to go."

"Ok. I'll see you later." Ayame waved goodbye and watched them leave. She sighed and whispered, "He is so sexy."

"Ayame! Come on!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Ayame grabbed her purse and caught up with Kagome.

On their way walking to Kagome's house, Kagome heard some other footsteps other than theirs. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The sound disappeared and Kagome got scared and ran inside the house. Ayame followed her into the house and ran to her room. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I know someone was following us."

"Please. You're over reacting. No one was following us."

"Believe what you want. I know what I heard." Kagome crouched on her bed and hugged her knees. Ayame tried to placate her down but it wasn't working. "My parents aren't even home yet."

"They will be…don't worry so much."

"I don't it's just that I'm worried Hojo is coming…that's all."

"If he does come, we'll be ready." Kagome just smiled at Ayame and wrapped her arms around her.

It was about midnight and Ayame and Kagome were asleep in the guest bedroom. It was a windy night and the tree kept scratching the window. Someone was outside the window and opened it. He stepped in the room and walked towards Kagome sleeping body. Right before he touched her Kagome opened her eyes and screamed waking Ayame up. Ayame got up and pinned the person to the wall who was about to attack Kagome.

"Hey! Hey! It's me!"

"Me who?"

"Naraku, who else." Kagome turned on the light and Naraku was the person he said he was. Ayame let go of him and sat back down. "Man, you're strong for a girl."

"Thanks. Anyways, what were you doing coming through the window?"

"I came to check on her."

"At midnight?"

"I was worried. Gosh!"

"Thanks for caring for me Naraku." Kagome just smiled at him and Naraku smiled back.

"You're welcome." Naraku wanted to hug Kagome but decided not to cause he didn't want her to flinch. "So, what to do now."

* * *

OK that was chapter seven. Hoped u like it. And sorry for all the spanish..i kind of got caried away.. ; anyways if u wanna noe what she was sayin got to ok 


	8. A Little Bit Of Esctasy

Lovely, I have received plenty of reviews to make another chapter. I'm still sorry for all about the Spanish. I kind of got carried away with it ; but anyways I'll make sure to put the translations either under it or next to it that way you know what they're saying so anyways…on with chapter eight.

* * *

Chapter 8:  A Little Bit of Ecstasy

The sun shone on Kagome's face and her eyes started to flutter open. She yawned and stretched her arms. She stopped when she felt someone grip her around the waist. She turned her head to see Naraku sleeping close to her, holding her next to his warm body. She started to blush and scooted away from him.

¿Por qué me tenía Naraku tan apretadamente y por qué es todavía aquí? Why was Naraku holding me so tightly and why is still here?

Naraku woke up when he didn't feel Kagome next to him. He looked around ad saw Kagome staring at him.

"Oh hey Kagome!" he gave her a toothy smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Why were you holding me?"

"Oh…" Naraku scratched his head. "I'm sorry if you woke up uncomfortable with me next to you."

"No, no! It's not that!" She shook her hands wildly in front of her and her face started to turn red. Naraku just smiled at her and moved towards her.

"Then what is it?"

"Its…nothing…forget it." Kagome put on a fake smile and Naraku just shook his head.

Ayame was sleeping in the corner, sucking on a pillow, thinking it was a marshmallow. Naraku and Kagome just laughed at her and went downstairs to be greeted by her mom and brother. "Ah Kagome! I was just about to wake you up." Kagome's eyes shifted to Naraku and she had a sad look on her face. "Why do I always see him around now?"

"Why does it matter? You never had a problem with him before."

"I know, but I always see him come out of your room in the morning…and I don't know what's going on."

"Mom! We're not doing anything like that!" Kagome yelled at her mom. She gave her a certain look and she went back upstairs.

"Kagome! You get back down here young lady!" Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at her mom. "I'm only worried about you sweetie. That's all." And she went into the kitchen.

"Should I go?" Naraku asked.

"If you want…I don't care." Kagome went back to her room and slammed the door. Naraku didn't know what her problem was but just brushed it off and left her house.

Ayame woke up and wondered where Naraku is?

¿Dónde iría Naraku? Where'd Naraku go?

"He left." Kagome said falling onto her bed.

"Why did he leave?"

"Who cares!"? Kagome yelled at her. Ayame just cringed and just stared at her.

"Are you PMSing?"

"No! Just leave me alone!" Ayame didn't know what her problem was and just left her alone to think herself. She went downstairs and walked around the shrine. Kagome just started to cry in her pillow. She didn't understand herself why she acting stupid and crying for now reason. "Why am I crying? This is stupid." She just cried deeper until she cried herself to sleep…again.

* * *

Ayame was sitting next to the god tree thinking to her. _That Koga guy was so cute. I wonder if ill be able to see him again. Maybe tonight at that club he was telling me about. He said it was supposed to be fun. _Ayame got up and went to Kagome's room. "Hey Kagome! Wake up!" She slapped her butt and Kagome shot her head up.

"Damn it Ayame! What was that for?"

"Get dressed."

"For what?"

"Where're going out."

"Fine, whatever." Kagome got up and went to her closet and grabbed some clothes. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Shopping then to a club so dress club-ish like ok?" Kagome just shook her head and grabbed her things and went to take a shower.

After a few minutes later they were out in the streets walking around the strip, going through the stores. "Hey let's go in this one." Ayame pointed to Hot Topic and they walked in." Looking around Kagome saw a pink top that looked like a corset that laced in the middle. She found a really cute mini black skirt and black boots that had buckles in the side. She went into the dressing room and tried it on.

When she stepped out of them, she showed Ayame and she was like wow. "Wow Kagome. You look hella sexy in that outfit."

"You really think so? I think it's too tight." The top fit her upper body just right. It hugged at her breast, making them look bigger than they were and the black skirt was really short. It stopped right below where you can see her ass and the boots when above her knee. She caught a few guys attention and they whistled at her. One of them walked up to her and looked her up and down.

"Hey. You are a very sexy chick. Mind if I get your number?"

"Umm…" Kagome wasn't even sure but before she could say something Ayame gave the guy her number.

"Aight…thanks." He winked at Kagome and motioned 'I call you later.'

"Ayame!"

"What? He was hella cut and you know that."

"But…"

"Oh yeah…you like Naraku. But does he like you?" Kagome was about to say something but didn't. "Just give this guy a chance, okay?"

"But I don't even know his name."

"His name is Sora."

"Ok…I'll give him a chance, but nothing more. Great, cause I kind of invited him to the club with us."

"What!"

"Sorry, but he was hella cute."

"You always fall for the hot guys before you even know them."

Ayame just laughed and bought her outfit as well as Kagome, though it was too short and skimpy for her. She liked the attention.

* * *

During the Club, everyone was having fun. Kagome wore that outfit that she bought and got allot of the guys drooling over her body already. They just laughed and stated to dance against each other. Someone tapped Kagome on the shoulder and when she turned her head, her eyes widened. It was Hojo!

"Don't worry. I didn't come here to hurt you. I wanted to say that I was sorry." Kagome didn't believe him and he knew that. "I'm unarmed." He lifted his hands and he showed her nothing. He walked her to the bar and ordered some sodas. "I'm sorry I hurt you, for the past years."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Kagome! Come with me right quick!" Ayame grabbed her away from the boy and took her to the wall. "Look! Naraku's here."

"He is?"

"Yeah, go say by to the other guy and go to your man."

"Ok." She went back to Hojo and took her drink and drunk it. The drink tasted funny to her but she didn't even bother to ask why. She finished it and looked at Hojo. For some reason, she was drawn to him. She liked the way he looked at her with the lust in his eyes. She felt funny, and she couldn't explain it. She laughed and went towards Hojo and sat on his lap, her legs around his waist, her skirt rising to her thighs.

"That's my girl." He laid his hands on her ass and groped it firmly. Kagome jumped at his touch but just smiled. She kissed his lips firmly and Hojo loved it. He crossed his tongue with hers and gripped both of her butt cheeks with his hands. "Let's take this in the back." He picked her up and took her to the back of the club.

Ayame and Naraku were looking for Kagome and didn't know where she was. As they walked around, some people were leaving. They asked if they saw a girl walk by w/ brown hair and a skimpy outfit but they all said no. Hours have passed and they still haven't found her. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know. I saw her talking to a guy, but I though she left him. Guess not."

A bad feeling went down his neck. "What did this guy look like?"

"I don't know. I didn't see his face." Naraku just took off running to the back of the club, hoping what he was thinking didn't happen. "Naraku! Wait!" Ayame was about to follow him but lost him in the crowd of kids.

Naraku made it to the back of the club and dint see him or her. "Damn it!" He punched the wall and his fist tensed. He soon her moaning sounds coming from behind a door. He had hoped he came on time. He opened the door and his eyes shrunk. ((If you've seen FMA and seen Edward's eyes shrink. Just like that.)) Kagome was on a table with only her skirt on and Hojo on top of her, thrusting inside of her. To Naraku's ears, it sounded like she was enjoying it. He got mad and grabbed Hojo by the neck and threw him off of her. He looked at Kagome and saw her still there. She sat on the table with her legs open, licking her hands. Naraku blushed and punched Hojo till he was unconscious.

He looked back at Kagome and grabbed her wrist. "What were you thinking? Letting him do that to you again."

"I didn't mean to Naraku." She just gave him a drunken smile and licked his face. "I won't do it again." She wrapped her arms around him and collapsed in his arms.

"Kagome. Are you okay?" He sniffed and said, "You don't smell drunk. But what could make you like this?" Naraku thought for a second. "Ecstasy." Naraku carried her out of the room as he watched her sleep and walked back to her house. He could still smell that she was still in heat. He wondered if he pulled Hojo off in time. Smelling her, made him react, and he wanted to get away from her before he lost it.

Kagome woke up in her room, but she still felt funny. She saw Naraku staring at her and smiled at him. "Hey lover boy."

"Your still out of it huh?"

"Out of what." She got up and walked towards him, warped her arms around his neck. "I'm just myself."

"No, your not. If you didn't take that ecstasy you wouldn't be on me."

"Actually I would. I like you Naraku." Naraku was taken aback by what she said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I would just tell you know cause I won't tell you later. I really do like you. Can't you tell?"

"You really do like me?" Kagome nodded and Naraku smiled. "I like you too Kagome." Naraku thought she was just saying this because of what she took but maybe she wasn't. She would just forget about this tomorrow. Naraku leaned his face closer to hers and kissed her tender lips. He brushed her hair and sat on the bed, laying on his back. "Kagome…let's wait for this."

"Ok, but let me kiss you" Naraku closed his eyes and Kagome kissed him back forcefully. Falling asleep on him quickly. Naraku smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Kagome."

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this chappie…let me noe what u think. Unless I get at least 15 reveiws…hopefully…ill make the next one. I noe it wounds liek alot but i really want som reviews 


	9. New and Old friends

Wow, I got tons of reviews on the last chapter and I'm so happy. I just hope you guys will love this chapter more then the last one. Well here you go…

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 9: New and Old Friends

Kagome woke up the next day, her head throbbing with pain. She sat up and placed her hand on her head.

_Ooh, why does my head hurt?_

Kagome looked underneath her and saw Naraku sleeping peacefully. She caught her breath and slowly got off of him, not wanting to wake him up. As she tried to walk she stumbled on her bottom.

_Ow! Why can't I—wait…we didn't--!_

Kagome started to panic as she tried to remember what happened last night but couldn't find any trace of what she did.

"Oh snap."

Naraku groaned in his sleep as he turned on his side. He moved his hand over the covers but didn't feel Kagome's soft body anywhere. He woke up and sat up, looking at a frighten Kagome.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Um…I don't remember anything from last night. What did we do?"

"Oh." Naraku looked at her and then sighed. "Well, I saw Ayame at the club and she said you were talking to some guy. I went looking for you in the club, but couldn't find you, until I went into the back."

Naraku stopped and Kagome leaned in forward. "And…what happened."

"I found Hojo on top of you…again, but you didn't seem to mind."

"Seemed to mind? What the hell! How would I be fine about that?"

"Well, apparently he spiked your drink with ecstasy. I was lucky to get in there before he busted inside of you."

Kagome blushed at what he said and turned away from him.

"Thanks for rescuing me Naraku."

"No problem. I told you I'm not gonna let him touch you…and I mean it."

Kagome smiled and stood up, staggering a bit.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…have craps."

"Okay."

Naraku just stared at her and smirked. She shot him an evil look and headed towards the bathroom, to find a hot bath waiting for her. She stripped off her clothes and stepped in the warm water. While Kagome was bathing, Naraku got a call on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naraku. Its me…Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru! What's up man?"

"Nothing much. I just got back from my vacation. So you hook up with a girl yet?"

"No, but I have my eyes set on one."

"Nice. Look, I'll catch up with you later. I have to unpack and shit. Let's hang at a club tonight."

"Okay, I'm down."

"And bring some girls too."

With that Sesshomaru hung up and Naraku just chuckled. After awhile, he saw Kagome back in with clean clothes and smelled like mangos. He just wanted to wrap his arms her and kiss her neck, but knew he had to calm himself down. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"I heard you talking earlier. Who were you talking too?"

"Oh, my old friend Sesshomaru. We're going out to a club tonight, wanna come."

"After what happened last night, I don't think so."

"Come on please Kagome. It's gonna be a different club and I knocked out Hojo pretty bad so he shouldn't be bothering to come after you."

"Okay…I'll go."

"Thanks Kagome."

Naraku hugged her and Kagome was surprised but returned it. Naraku relaxed against her and took in her sweet scent. He ran his fingers through her hair and wished he could tell her what else she had told him yesterday. He was glad they felt the same way, but didn't want to tell her that yet. He wanted to know if what she said was real or not. He pulled away from her and sighed.

"I'm gonna go. Gotta smell good don't I?"

Kagome laughed as she walked him to the front door.

"I'll pick you up at around 6:30 k?"

"Yeah, okay." Kagome planted a soft kiss on his cheek and closed the door.

Naraku held his cheek and smiled. "For sure…I'll give her a kiss tonight."

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking the street, looking for a good store to shop at to get new threads. He wanted to be the talk of the club. He loved the attention and would show anyone his bad, evil side if they pissed him off. He walked into a store and started to walk around. As he passed a few girls, he saw them glance at him and he just smirked. His long silver hair, flowing behind him as he walked around the store.

He picked up a few clothes, checked if they looked right and bought them, along with a pair of shoes. As he walked down the street, he saw a girl walking by herself. She was very attractive with long brown hair and a nice hourglass shape. He smirked and followed, trying not to look like a stalker. The girl looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru anyways. She just laughed and faced him. He stopped and smirked at her.

"Um…are you following me? She asked shyly.

"Iie. What gave you that idea?"

"Cause of how you are acting."

She giggled and so did he.

"And how am I acting?"

"Like a flirt."

Sesshomaru was starting to really like this girl. After getting into a really good conversation, he took the girl out for lunch.

"Oh, I never introduced myself. My name is Rin."

"Sesshomaru."

"That's a really nice name…Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tempted to blush, but didn't. He wanted to have that cold look on his face, to show her he was not easy to get to…and it was true.

"So, Sesshomaru…what brings you out here. You don't look like you're from here."

"I'm not. My parents were from Germany. **(A/N: yes…he's German…got a problem?) **"But I was born here in Japan."

"I see. Very interesting."

"Yeah. Hey…are you doing anything later on tonight?"

"Doishite? Are you asking me out?"

"You can say that."

"I just did," She laughed. "Sure…I'll go with you."

"Alright. I'm going with a friend of mine and a girl he's bringing…so what time should I pick you up?"

She looked at her watch.

"Well, it's almost 4:30 and the clubs open up like around six so why don't you just come to my place."

"That works."

* * *

It was 6:30 on the dot and the doorbell rung. Kagome ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Naraku and a friend of his along with his date. At first glance, Sesshomaru looked her over and just smirked. He could see why Naraku was into her…she had potential.

"You ready?"

"Yeah…let me just go get my jacket."

Kagome grabbed her jacket, told her mom bye and walked out with them.

"So…is this Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah…and you wont believe who he's related to."

"Who?"

"I'm related to my stupid little brother Inuyasha."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she heard that name. She hadn't heard or spoke that name since that night she went to the movies with him. Naraku saw the look in her face and wrapped his arm around her, and she winced a little.

"Still not used to a man's touch huh."

"Gomen nansai Naraku-kun. I can try…knowing that you'll protect me."

Naraku smiled and walked her to his car. He opened up the passenger side for her and once everyone was in, he sped off towards Club Reno. In the car, Sesshomaru and Rin were in a conversation on which band was better while Naraku and Kagome were just quiet.

"You feeling okay Kagome?"

"Hmm? Oh…yeah…just fine."

"Don't worry so much. If he does come around…do I have your permission to kill him?"

Kagome just giggled and Naraku was happy that he got her to smile.

"Yeah…you do."

Naraku smiled and pulled to a parking lot, turning off the engine and unlocking the doors. Once they got in line, it started to move fast and the beat ran right through them. Rin started to move her hips side to side to the beat in line and Sesshomaru just laughed. As they approached the bouncer he looked them through and let them in. Naraku took Kagome's hand and started to dance with her while Sesshomaru and Rin went to the bar.

"Having fun Kagome?"

"Yeah. Arigatoo Naraku."

"No problem.

While they were dancing, Kagome bumped into someone.

"Oh! Gomen—

Kagome stopped when she looked up at the face. It was…Inuyasha!

"Inu…yasha?"

"Kagome? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been…busy."

"I see."

Inuyasha looked up at Naraku and growled.

"Naraku."

"Half breed."

"What are you doing with Naraku Kagome?"

"Because I can. Why does it matter to you?"

"Just asking."

"So are you here with Kikyou?"

"Iie…I broke up with her. She was too much of a bitch."

"I told you."

Kagome just gave him a snared look and Inuyasha cringed. Naraku laughed and left the two to talk while he went to get something to drink.

"So…Kagome. Do you and Naraku have a thing for each other."

"You can say that. Doishite."

"Just asking."

"Okay…well…I'm gonna go."

But before Kagome could leave Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Don't go."

"Excuse me? I can if I want—

"Kagome…please."

The tone of his voice mad her stop but she still winced at him holding her.

"Nani yo Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…I want you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

Notes:

Hai-yes

Iie-no

Doishite-why

Gomen nansai-I'm sorry

Nani yo-what is it


	10. Broken Hearts

You're My Only One!

* * *

Last Time :

"Okay…well…I'm gonna go."

But before Kagome could leave Inuyasha grabbed her arm."

Don't go."

"Excuse me? I can if I want—"Kagome…please."

The tone of his voice mad her stop but she still winced at him holding her.

"Nani yo Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…I want you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

Chapter 10: Broken Hearts

Kagome looked at Inuyasha weird when he said that. She slipped from his grasp and backed away from him and he gave her an uncanny look.

"Nani?"

"I realize now…that Kikyou wasn't the one for me…Gomen nansai."

"Iie. I can't Inuyasha-kun."

"Huh? Doishite?"

"Because…I don't have feelings for you like I used to."

Inuyasha was hurt by her words and actually showed them. Kagome feels wrong for telling him that…but it was true. She didn't have feelings for him anymore. Inuyasha's balled his fist and he stared at the ground, his bangs covering over his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who do you have feelings for now?"

Kagome was taken back by his question. He had no right to ask her that. Kagome stood her ground and gave him an angry look.

"That's none of your concern who I have feelings for now."

"Are you that stupid. Naraku is not going to return your feelings."

"Who said it was Naraku."

"I can plainly see it in you face. You like him…may even love him."

Kagome knew he was right. She did love Naraku but was afraid to express her feelings to him. She didn't think it was that obvious.

"Well, Naraku has been there for me more than you have."

"If you give me that chance—

"Iie Inuyasha. Just leave me alone."

Kagome turned her back on him and went to find Naraku. She was pushed amongst the kids on the dance floor and soon found her self pushed against the wall.

"Jerk!" She yelled at the person her pushed her. As she was about to go walking again, Inuyasha came up and blocked her way. He placed both hands on the side of her on the wall, his body almost pressing against hers. Kagome was frightened of what he would do.

"Kagome…just let me have you tonight."

"Iie…now let me leave—

"Iie! I'm not letting you leave till I get you!"

Now she was really frightened. She wanted Naraku to save her. Where was he? As she was looking for Naraku, she found him talking to some other girl. Her heart felt like it was being torn little by little. Why was she feeling like this? They weren't even together. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl kiss him. She felt tears brim her eyes and she looked at the ground. Inuyasha looked at her and lifted her face to his.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"N-nothing."

"Come on Kagome. Tell me."

When she didn't answer Inuyasha, he looked to where she was staring and saw Naraku talking to some girl. He smirked but soon turned to a frown when he smelt salt.

"Ah Kagome. Please don't cry I hate it when woman cry."

Inuyasha held her and felt her shudder against him. He rested his head on top of hers and shooed her to stop crying. Kagome clenched onto his shirt and cried in his chest. She felt hurt and betrayed. Here Inuyasha but not Naraku were holding her.

* * *

"Come on…just give me your number," asked the girl for the fifth time.

"Iie, for the last time."

"And why not."

"Cause I don't want to."

"Fine," the girl pouted. "Sorry I bothered you."

She walked off and Naraku was glad. He hated it when she kissed him out the blue. He was glad Kagome wasn't around or she would have gotten the wrong idea. He went up to Sesshomaru and caught him making out with Rin.

"Looks like someone's getting freaky."

Sesshomaru looked at him and just smirked and went back to Rin. Naraku laughed and went to find Kagome.

_Where is that girl?_

When he finally found her, he felt his heart stop. He wasn't expecting to see Inuyasha, but him holding her like that made him boil. He went up to him and pulled him off of her.

"What are you doing half breed?"

"Trying to comfort her. Why does it matter?"

"If I ever catch you touching her again I'll kill you."

"Naraku drop it," said Kagome harshly.

Naraku looked at Kagome but only saw her bangs covering her eyes. Naraku was confused and didn't know what to say.

"Nani?"

"I said drop it. Inuyasha was only trying to calm me down."

"Calm you down? What happened?"

"Nothing you should care about. Just take me home…I'm tired."

Naraku didn't know what was up with her but before he gave Inuyasha an evil look, he was already gone. Naraku went to get Sesshomaru and Rin and drove off to drop them at their homes. Soon, it was just Naraku and Kagome alone in the car.

"Come on Kagome. I know something's wrong."

"Why should you care? Just take me home and leave afterwards."

Naraku was getting feed up wit her attitude was definitely going to get answers. He stopped in front of her house and unlocked the doors. Before he could even say goodnight she slammed the door in his face. That was the last straw. He was getting some answers. He went to the back of her house and jumped in the tree and started to climb up to her window. He opened it up and hoped in, surprising her a little.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"I'm not leaving till I get answers."

"You don't need any answers. Just leave."

Kagome sat on her bed but he didn't move.

"Kagome. I'm not leaving. Now tell me what—

"I'm not telling you shit! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Kagome what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I saw you with that girl."

"Girl—you saw her kiss me huh?"

"Yeah. I did. Now will you leave?"

"Is this why you're acting so funny. Cause of some girl kissed me?"

"You can say that."

Naraku was finally getting somewhere but he still wondered why Inuyasha was around her.

"Okay…tell me this. Why was Inuyasha on you?

"He asked me something."

"And…"

"Nothing. I'm not telling you now—

Before Kagome knew it, Naraku was on top of her. She struggled against his grip but he only tightened it. Kagome became scared and Naraku didn't want to hurt her.

"Kagome…just tell me why you're upset like this?"

"Sálgame apenas sólo. Yo no le quiero aquí conmigo."

Naraku was hurt. He got of her and stared at the ground. Kagome didn't feel hurt by anything she just said.

"Do you really feel that way Kagome?"

"Yes…I do."

"B…but why."

"Just go. I hate you now."

Naraku wasn't going to loose Kagome like this. But he let his anger get the better to him.

"You know what fine! If you feel that way then I won't be around any longer! I said no to that girl cause I couldn't get you out my head!"

"Well maybe you should have just gone with her."

"Where are you getting at?"

"Inuyasha asked me to be his girlfriend."

Naraku was stun. He was hoping she didn't say yes.

"Did you say yes?"

"No…but I'm thinking about it."

"What? But Kagome, why would you want to go with him when you have me!"

Kagome was about to say something but soon stopped.

"What? What did you say?"

"Nothing. Just forget it!"

Naraku headed back to the window and grabbed onto the branch. He took one last sigh and looked back at Kagome.

"Go with Inuyasha if you want…I hope you have a good relationship with him. Oh! And remember one thing Kagome…If Hojo comes…I won't be the one there to save you."

And with that said he left, feeling heartbroken as well as Kagome. She just lost a good friend and the person she loved most. She fell on her bed, and cried in her pillow soon falling asleep. She had a dream that she was with Inuyasha and everything was going fine, but soon Hojo found them and took her away and Inuyasha didn't do anything to stop him.

She woke up in a cold sweat and looked around her room. No one was there and she was glad…but then she started to cry again.

"What have I done? Naraku…please come back…I miss you."

* * *

Over at Naraku's place…he couldn't sleep at all, thinking about Kagome that whole time. He went downstairs to the kitchen and got some water. He sighed and went his head.

"God Kagome. I loved you so much…and yet…you don't."

He went back upstairs to his room and was surprised to see…

Sorry for the cliffy but I was so happy with the reviews I had to write the next chapter. This is to everyone that reviewed for me…thanks.

* * *

Notes:

The Spanish meant: Just leave me alone. I don't want you here with me.


	11. Feeling's expressed

You're My Only One!

* * *

Last time: Feelings Expressed

Over at Naraku's place…he couldn't sleep at all, thinking about Kagome that whole time. He went downstairs to the kitchen and got some water. He sighed and went his head.

"God Kagome. I loved you so much…and yet…you don't."

He went back upstairs to his room and was surprised to see…

* * *

Chapter 11:

* * *

He went back upstairs to his room to see Kagome on his bed staring at the floor. He rubbed his eyes and still saw her there, making sure he wasn't seeing things. He just stood there and stared at her as she stared at him. He placed the glass down and folded his arms across his chest. He sighed and started to break the silence.

"What are you doing here Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Naraku. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry."

"Save your apologies for later. I tried talking to you but you just pushed me away."

"I'm sorry Naraku."

Naraku didn't even look at her. He didn't want to speak to her for a while. He just wanted to be alone.

"Just leave Kagome. You didn't want me near you, so I don't want you near me."

Kagome knew he was getting back what she told him and didn't stutter to stay. She got up and walked towards him. Naraku just stared at her and was surprised when she smoother her hand over his cheek. He wanted to give in, but just stood solid. Before he knew it, Kagome had planted her lips on his. Naraku was surprised and didn't know what to do. She parted from him and started to head towards his window. Naraku was speechless and didn't want her to go.

He grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her deeply. Kagome was shocked but returned his kiss. Naraku tilted his head to the side, pressing his hand behind her head, extending the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and smoothes her tongue across his lips. Naraku let her in and they both explored each other's mouth. Their tongues rubbing against each other, trying to fight over one another. Naraku started to make her walk backwards and they both fell on the bed. He fixed himself on top of her and kissed her more deeply. He smoothed his hands down her side, moving his hands up her shirt.

He felt Kagome shiver against him, but he kept going. He sucked on her bottom lip, rubbing his lower body against her. He heard Kagome gasp and he started to go faster. He shoved his tongue down her throat, while trying to get her shirt off. They took a break from each other when her shirt came off and went back at it. Naraku kissed down her neck and started to nibble on it. Kagome grasped onto his shirt and started to moan when he rubbed against her harder and faster.

Before he went down to her cleavage, he stopped and looked at her. Kagome looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her lips lightly.

"We should save this for later."

"Yeah…we should…though I already lost my virginity."

"True…but I'll make ours worth it."

Kagome blushed and Naraku planted his lips back on hers. He laid his body on hers and moved her hair behind her ear. He rolled on his back and now Kagome was on top. She smiled and licked his lips.

"Kagome…I love you…so much."

"I love you too."

Naraku smiled and kissed her arm. He pulled the strap of her bra down her shoulder and she just giggled.

"I thought you said for later."

"Yeah I am, but I wanna know if these makes you shiver."

He unclasped her bra and watched it fall down to her hands. He gripped one breast firmly and Kagome winced a little. He gripped the other one and watched her bite her lower lip from the sensation. He leaned up and took one breast in his mouth and sucked on it tightly. Kagome shivered and he stopped. He sighed and Kagome looked away from him.

"Gomen Nansai Naraku."

"Don't be Kagome. It's not your fault. You've been through a lot. Who knows...maybe you'll like being touched by me."

"Yeah I hope so."

Kagome smiled and kissed his lips. She got off of him and put her shirt back on. Naraku really wanted to make love to her, but didn't want her to be shivering or wincing every time he touched her somewhere. He just smirked and stood up.

"You want a drink of water or…"

"Iie. I'm fine. I just needed to see you again. And now that I know that you love me and I love you…I'm happy."

"I'm happy too."

Naraku wrapped his arms behind her and held her close to him. He kissed her cheek down to her neck and Kagome giggled. She never knew that being held and kissed like this would make her feel good.

"I'll walk you back home Kagome k?"

"Okay."

* * *

While the two walked back to her house, they couldn't stop talking. They were even closer now that they expressed their feelings for each other. Naraku helped her in her window and placed her on the bed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay. Night Naraku."

Kagome gave him one last kiss and watched him hop out of her window. Now she knew she was going to have a good night sleep, now that Naraku was with her.

Walking this late at night around Japan was not safe. Their were a whole bunch of gangs that would come out and either beat up people or kill them. As Naraku was only four blocks away from Kagome's house, a group of guys came out of nowhere and surrounded him. Naraku just smirked and just stood there. As the leader came up to Naraku…he noticed it was none other than Hojo.

"I see you came out of your little coma Hojo."

"Shut the fuck up Naraku. You really did hit me hard. And now its payback."

Hojo snapped his fingers and the gang jumped on Naraku. Naraku was able to take them, until one of them stabbed him on the side. He screamed and went on a rampage. When he noticed that some ran off and the others were lying on the ground dead, he saw that Hojo wasn't amongst them. He panicked and ran back to Kagome's house. He went up to her window and jumped in her room to find her not there. He fell on his knees and felt like he was going to cry. He pounded the floor and screamed out Kagome's name.

"Naraku?"

Naraku looked up and saw Kagome staring down at him. Naraku smiled and hugged the lower part of her body. Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I thought Hojo had came."

"He did. But if it wasn't for Inuyasha's help—

"Inuyasha? He's here?"

"Hey Naraju."

Naraku looked at Inuyasha and growled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"If Inuyasha hadn't have come in time and beat up Hojo…I would have been raped again."

"Again?" Inuyasha asked. "What do you mean again."

"Inuyasha…leave. Now that I'm here Kagome doesn't need you."

"Iie. Just because you say doesn't mean I have to."

Naraku was about to jump Inuyasha but Kagome held him back.

"I need twice the protection Naraku. Inuyasha has agreed to stay with me for tonight."

Naraku gave a 'I can't believe you asked him that' look. Naraku moved away form her.

"Why would you ask him that?"

"He…promised me something…"

"And that is…"

"That he would never leave my side and be sure to kill Hojo before you do."


	12. Death Part I

You're My Only One!

* * *

Last time: 

"I need twice the protection Naraku. Inuyasha has agreed to stay with me for tonight."

Naraku gave her 'I can't believe you asked that' look. Naraku moved away from her.

"Why would you ask him that?"

"He…promised me something."

"And that is…"

"That he would never leave my side and be sure to kill Hojo before you do."

* * *

Chapter 12: Death Comes

* * *

Naraku looked at her. He couldn't believe she went with what he said. He was burning up with fury and punched the side of the wall, making a dent in it.

"Did anything we just did mean anything to you!"

"Hai, it does Naraku but if you let me explain—"

"Explain about what Kagome! That you just completely ripped out my heart!"

"Naraku—"

"Iie! I'm tired of this! I knew you didn't love me. You were just saying that."

"Iie, Naraku. Don't say that. I do love you." She gave him a sad look. "Just let me tell you."

"Iie. Just be happy with Inuyasha and leave me out of your problem." Inuyasha smirked at the idea but soon frowned when Naraku shot him an evil look. "Just…leave me alone Kagome. You've played with my heart twice already."

"Naraku…" Kagome walked over to him and went to grab his hand but he pulled away and Kagome was hurt but not as bad as Naraku. She looked away from him and went to Inuyasha. "Fine…if that's how you want it…then just go."

"Fine! I will I'll just see you at school." Naraku jumped out the window and walked the cold, lonely streets. He wanted to cry but he didn't. He couldn't believe that Kagome did this to him. There was no way he was ever going to forgive her. _How could you do this to me Kagome?_

Kagome sighed and wanted to cry when Naraku left. Only if he gave her a chance to explain, then everything would be okay, but it won't. She lost the only guy that she ever fell in love with and who returned her love. Inuyasha saw her look and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong Kagome? Now that I'm here with you, nothing will get passed me."

Kagome gave him a disgusted look and pushed away from him. "Just…don't hold me okay?"

"Doishite?"

"Because, I don't like your touch."

"Don't you like me Kagome?"

"Iie. I don't. Not like how I used to be."

"Gomen nansai. I should have realized that you had feelings for me but I was too blind to see it."

"Uh huh. Just…go to the other room and sleep there. I'll scream if Hojo comes."

Inuyasha nodded his head and started to go to the room Kagome pointed out, but he stopped, went back and kissed her lips. Kagome held her lips and watched Inuyasha walk to his room. She just shook her head and went back to bed, thinking about Naraku, the man she just lost from her life.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Kagome had a rough morning. Ever since last night…she couldn't sleep. She knew for a fact she was going to fall asleep in class. She took a warm hot shower and went downstairs to see her mother and Inuyasha down stairs at the Kitchen.

"Ah Kagome," said her mother. "I see you had another one of your friends spend the night."

"He's not really a close friend, but yeah, I did." Kagome sighed and placed her backpack down next to her feet when she sat at the table. Inuyasha gave her an eye and she cringed. "What's for breakfast mom?"

"Scrambled eggs, ham, waffles and tea."

Kagome licked her lips at the thought of it just being in her mouth. She grabbed a lot of food and started to chow down on it while everyone just laughed. After breakfast was done, Inuyasha and Kagome headed out to school.

"Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah…I guess."

Inuyasha put his arm around her waist but she just pulled away. "I told you not to grab me."

"Sumimasen. It's just hard to resist. I can see why Hojo wants you so bad."

Kagome gave him an evil look and quicken her steps. Inuyasha realized he said the wrong thing and wanted to apologize but Kagome didn't want to hear it. While in class, Kagome tried talking to Naraku but he just ignored her like she was nobody. Even in the halls, he would just walk past her without even looking at her. She was getting frustrated by his actions and was going to talk to him after school. The end of the day bell rung and Kagome waited for him at his locker. Naraku saw her and sighed. He was tired of always seeing her. He ignored her again and grabbed the books he needed. Before he could grab his pen, Kagome slammed the door.

"Naraku. Why wont you talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about Kagome. Now, if you have nothing else to say, then leave." Naraku shot her a malevolence look a walked on, leaving Kagome. She felt stupid for trying to talk to him. She balled up her fist and walked the opposite way to bump into Kagura.

"Kagura."

"Well, well. If it isn't the bitch that's been with Naraku."

"Leave me alone Kagura. I'm not in the mood." Kagome pushed Kagura to the side and kept on walking, only to be pulled back by her again. She pushed her against the lockers, while her gang surrounded her, making sure she wouldn't leave. "What do you want Kagura?"

"Its really easy. I want you to stay away from Naraku."

"Doishite. It's not like he'll go with you."

"On the contrary. We just stated to go out. I asked him again and he said yes."

Kagome's heart sank. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. He was really done with her. Kagome wanted to cry, but she was stronger than that. She didn't need him anymore. Inuyasha was manlier than he could ever be…but she knew she was wrong about that. Inuyasha was such a jerk. Kagome pushed Kagura off and walked away. "Whatever. I can care less about Naraku."

Kagura smirked and went to catch up with her love. She saw him turn the corner and she ran up to him. "Naraku!" She yelled in a cute voice. Naraku cringed and turned his head.

"Hey Kagura."

"Na uh. I said for now on you call me Ka-chan…'member."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Aw...Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Kagura asked giving him a puppy look. "Come on. You can tell me."

"Nothings wrong Kagu—Ka-chan." He looked away from her and kept walking.

"Where are you going? Naru-chan?"

"I have some things to do. I'll talk to you later." Naraku started to fast walk so he could get away from her. He made a mistake going out with Kagura. He wasn't paying attention to when she asked him if she wanted to go out with her. He told her he didn't want to anymore and miss understood her question but she never takes it and now he's stuck. He walked to his car and saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking. Inuyasha tried to hold her hand but she kept moving back. Naraku smirked and went in his car and drove off.

* * *

"Kagome? Why wont you let me touch or hold you?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because I don't like it when people touch me. Especially guys."

"I know now why but come on my touch is different from Hojo's." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She shook and pulled away.

"No. Your touch is the same as his. Gomen nansai Inuyasha-kun." Inuyasha sighed but before he let her go, he kissed her. Kagome wanted to pull back, but his lips felt so soft and warm, she returned it. Kagome felt Inuyasha roaming his hands over her body and she pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Sumimasen. I didn't mean too, but your body is just so…nice."

Kagome growled. "That's it Inuyasha. I'm tired of you. Just go to your house. I don't need you to protect me if all you want to do is touch me!"

"Fine…I'll go, but I'll be back tonight."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha left and Kagome felt better…well she thought she did. She wished Naraku were with her. She was alone with out him. She was upset that Naraku was with Kagura and she wished she could tare them apart. As tears streamed down her eyes, the doorbell rung. "Who the hell can that be?"

She went down the stairs, drying up her tears so the person who was at the door wouldn't think she was crying. She opened the door and to her surprise it was Naraku. She wanted to hug him and give him a deep kiss but restrained herself. She gave him a pout look and leaned against the door, folding her arms across her.

"What do you want?"

Naraku didn't say anything. He just stared into her eyes and she started to blush. She didn't know why. It was just the way his red eyes looked into her brown ones. He stepped forward and she stepped back. They repeated this step until Naraku was in the house and he closed the door behind him. Kagome gave him a curious look.

"You never answered me. What do you want?"

Naraku went closer to her and she stepped back. Naraku's eyes were glazed and she was starting to get scared. He grabbed her around the waist and smiled weakly. "Kago…me." His smile went away when his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on top of her.

"Naraku?" She tried to sit him up. When she placed her hand on his back, his shirt was soaked. She lifted her hand up and screamed. She looked behind Naraku's body and saw that a trail of blood led up to them. Naraku was either shot or stabbed in his back multiple times and he was bleeding badly. She was glad he was still breathing but hurried to a phone.

"911, how can I help you?"

"Please hurry! My friend is bleeding badly. I'm not sure if he was stabbed or shot! Just come quickly!" Kagome hung up the phone before the operator asked where she lived. She went back to Naraku with towels and tried to stop the bleeding. After about five minutes, the doorbell rung and she answered it. The people came in, strapped Naraku's body on a stretcher and rolled him back to the ambulance with Kagome tagging along. She wanted to make sure that Naraku was going to be ok.

* * *

At the hospital, Kagome was eager to find out if Naraku was going to be alive. She heard the doctor say he was lucky that he survived. Most of the stabs cut some veins and one punctured his shoulder blade. Kagome was scared that she was going to loose the man she loved. She sat in a chair, fidgeting with her skirt. She saw the doctor come back out and when she looked at him he shook his head.

"Nani? Tell me!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry miss. But we tried everything. The blood kept on coming. He was able to survive for only a while. He was lucky to able to be alive by the time we got him. I'm sorry but…we lost him."

Kagome thought she was about to loose it. Her eyes became dark and she fell against the chair. Tears came to her eyes. "I-iie. H-he can't be."

The doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. "Gomen nansai. Would you like to see him? It would probably…make him happy."

Kagome nodded her head and went into the room Naraku was in. She couldn't stop crying when she saw Naraku's dead body. She staggered to walk to his side. She sat in a chair next to his bed and gripped his hand. Just by looking at him, more tears came. She gripped onto his hand tighter and rested her head on his chest and cried loudly. Mumbling under her sobs.

"Naraku! Please don't leave me like this! I need you!"

The doctor left her as she cried her eyes out over his body. The contraption hooked up to Naraku's body kept doing the long beeping sound and Kagome knew she actually lost him. She didn't want him to leave her like this. She was scared that he wasn't her protector no more. The doctor came back to come and get her and she started to walk away. Before she did, she gave him one last kiss.

"I will always love you Naraku," she said between sobs and left the room.

**((Wow what a sad ending. Psyche. You actually thought I was gonna end it like that?))**

Kagome couldn't stop crying. There was no way she would be able to go to school without seeing Naraku's face. As she was about to exit the hospital the doctor yelled back at her.

"Miss! Come back!"

"Doishite!"

"Come with me."

Kagome followed him back to Naraku's room but she stopped at the door. "Why did you bring me back here? I don't want to see him."

"It's a miracle!"

Kagome heard one of the nurse's screams in the room. Kagome opened the door and ran in. She saw the nurses surround Naraku's body. The beeping machine** ((A/N: Don't know what its called.))** soon started to beep again.

"Beep…beep…beep…beep."

A smile started to appear across Kagome's pale face. She went over to Naraku and the doctors and nurses left.

"Naraku…can you hear me?"

Naraku's eyes moved underneath their lids and he slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to see a teary Kagome with a smile on her face. He smiled weakly and lifted his arm and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey…Kagome," he said weakly. Kagome smiled more and kissed him deeply on the lips. She was so happy to have him back. She parted from him and he smiled again. "Where…am I?"

"You're at the hospital," she said clearing her tears but they kept coming. She was so happy to have him back. "You had multiple stab wounds. The doctors said you were lucky to survive but then…you died…but you came back."

"Of course…I would come back. I would never leave you Kagome." She smiled and he wiped away her tear. "I love you too much to leave you." She cupped his hand against her cheek and smiled. She kissed his hand and stared into his dull red eyes. "How long do I have to stay in the hospital?"

"About three to four weeks or maybe more. It all depends on how you heal."

"Shit." Naraku tried to lift his other arm but screamed in pain.

"Don't move. You're shoulder blade is shattered a bit. Some how the blade was able to puncture it.

"That's great. Well, at least it's my left arm."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was walking from my house to a friend and all of a sudden I was jumped. I don't know who did it though."

"Hmm. Well, as long as your okay…I'm happy."

He smiled and tried to sit up. He moaned in pain but was able to sit up. "Come here." Naraku patted the covers for her to sit on top of him. She did and placed her knees on the side of his waist. He placed his hand on her waist and brought her closer to him. Kagome blushed.

"What if someone catches us?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Were not having sex so it doesn't matter. I just wanna kiss you."

She smiled and placed her lips on his. Naraku placed his right arm on the back of her head and pressed her closer, running his tongue against her lips, She let him explore her mouth as she battled her tongue against his. Naraku won and shoved it down her throat. Kagome moaned and clenched onto the covers on the side. She sucked on his bottom lip as he sucked her upper lip. Kagome parted from him and licked his lips playfully. Naraku caught her tongue between his lips and brought her back to him.

The door opened behind them and a nurse came in. The two stopped and the nurse blushed. "Oh! Gomen nansai. I didn't know." Naraku and Kagome just laughed and she laughed. Kagome kissed him again and trailed them down his neck. She found a sensitive spot on his neck and sucked on it lightly. His eyes rolled back and he made a fist in her hair. He tried to keep his eyes open. As he tried the door opened again and he saw people walk in.

"Well, well. It seems that Naraku is doing alright," said a sinister voice but yet kind. Kagome looked up and saw that it was Sesshomaru along with Ayame, Rin and Koga.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naraku asked.

"Kagome called us and told us what happened so we came to check on you," Sesshomaru said. Naraku smiled and they all crowed around him, talking about the latest gossips and new clubs that opened. Naraku looked back at Kagome and kissed her neck. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, giving him a passionate kiss. She was so glad she didn't loose the love of her life.

* * *

((Phew! That was long. But I hoped you guys liked it. The next one should be up soon so I hope you like this chapter. I hope i get tons of reviews )) 


	13. Surprises

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 13: Surprises

* * *

About a month has passed since Naraku was jumped and was in the hospital. He had surgery on his shoulder and they were able to fix it, but he wont be able to use his left arm for a bout three weeks. Kagome stayed with him every night, just to be sure he would be okay. She didn't want to loose him again like she almost did a month ago. It was a full moon outside and Naraku was out on his balcony staring up at it.

"Hmm, I love Kagome so much and we both know that…but I haven't asked her out yet. Boy I'm so stupid."

Naraku hit head with his hand and shook his hand afterwards.

"I have to ask her. I know she'll say yes though…but I just want to ask her for the hell of it.

"Ask me what Naraku?"

Naraku turned his head when he heard a sleepy-eyed Kagome. He smiled and motioned her towards him. She walked towards him and rested her body against his as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What are you doing up Kagome?"

"You weren't in you bed and I got worried."

"Gomen nansai. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Its ok. Why are you up?"

"I was thinking about something?"

"Really? What?"

Naraku smirked and looked down at her. He kissed her tenderly and pulled back to see the moonlight sparkling in her eyes.

"Kagome…will you go out with me?"

Kagome smiled and pulled him back to her, kissing him passionately.

"Of course I will. You know I love you so much."

"I know. I just…wanted to be sure…that's all."

Kagome smiled and nuzzled her head against his bare chest. She ran her fingers against the wounds he received when he was stabbed. They were barely visible but easy to notice. Kagome kissed the stab wound near his heart and Naraku smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked teasingly.

"Nothing…just kissing your wound."

"Uh huh." Naraku laughed and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we better get back to bed. We have to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay."

Kagome walked back to the room and Naraku watched her ass. He shook his head and bit his lip.

"Damn."

He just laughed at himself and went back into his bedroom to fall asleep.

* * *

Next Day:

* * *

Kagome and Naraku were walking down the school halls hand in hand and everywhere they went, people stared.

"OMIGOD!" Screamed a girl. She ran up to Naraku and pushed Kagome away from him. "Naraku. What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing Kagura. Just leave me lone."

"But Naraku. I'm you girlfriend. I'm supposed to—

"No you're not!" He yelled. "You never were my girlfriend and you never will be!"

"Naraku…you don't mean that."

"Actually, I do. I never liked you Kagura. You just thought I did."

Kagura soon felt her sadness go away and rage take over. She looked over at Kagome and gave her an enigmatic glare.

"You bitch!" Kagura leaped on top of Kagome and started to grab her hair. "This is all your fault!"

Kagome didn't do anything to protect herself from her. She tried to get her off but Kagura kept slapping her. Soon something just sparked inside Kagome and Kagura flew back and crashed into a group of guys. Naraku looked at Kagome and saw pinkish glow around her. It soon disappeared and Kagome looked at him.

"Nani."

"Do you know what you just did?"

"Iie. Did you pull Kagura off of me?"

"Iie. You blew her off with some type of power."

"Power?"

"Hai Kagome."

Kagome and Naraku turned their heads and saw Kikyou who was all over Inuyasha…as usual.

"What do you want Kikyou?" Kagome barked.

"To tell you that you are a miko."

"A what?"

"A miko. You have spiritual powers that make anything that's tainted pure."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I am a miko as well. And to think, you only not still my identity but also my power."

Kagome had a disgusted look on her face and was about to punch Kikyou but Naraku stood in front of her.

"She didn't steal anything from you. She is totally different from you Kikyou. She's not a bitch or a slut like you."

Kikyou was stunned by Naraku's words. No one had eve stood up to her. She felt hurt and clenched onto Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…baby…can you beat him—

"Iie. Kikyou…get of me. Because of you…I never had a chance with Kagome."

"Nani? You rather be with that bitch than me?"

"Hell yeah I would."

Kikyou was furious and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha just stared back at her and didn't say anything. Kikyou was furious and walked away from him. He looked towards Kagome and gave her a quick smile and then walked away. The bell rung and Kagome and Naraku went to their class.

At lunch Naraku took Kagome over to the bench and the two sat alone together.

"I find this very weird," Kagome said looking at her hands.

"Doishite?"

"Because…I would have never guess I was a miko."

"Its okay baby. I still love you."

Kagome smiled and walked to the other side of the bench where Naraku was. She sat on his lap and kissed his lips hen he was done eating his burger. Soon a shadow covered over the two and they looked up and Kagome was surprised that it was Miroku, Sango, Shippou and some new kid.

"Miroku! Sango! Shippou!" Kagome smiled and hugged her friends. "I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"Hai, we know Kagome. The three or should I say the four of house have been in England since the last time we saw you?" Miroku started.

"Really?"

"Hai. And Miroku and I have gotten closer and now were dating. I see that everything didn't work out with Inuyasha."

"Oh him? I lost interest in him along time ago. He was a bastard."

Kagome started to tell them what happened over the months they were gone even what happened to Naraku.

"Ah. Are you okay Naraku?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who's the guy that's with you?"

"Oh him? This is Pierre Long-shire. This is my boyfriend?"

Kagome thought she was about to choke on the soda she was joking and Naraku laughed at her.

"Nani?"

"Yeah. I realized I wasn't into women and when I went to England I made friends with Pierre and we became close and so now…we're together."

Shippou clenched against Pierre's arm and he kissed his forehead. Kagome felt sick and Naraku just laughed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you…Pierre."

"As it is mine milady."

Pierre took her hand and kissed it.

"Ooh, very polite too. Good catch Shippou."

Shippou laughed and pulled Pierre over. Miroku and Sango sweat dropped and went back to talking to Kagome and Naraku.

* * *

After the bell rung, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Pierre left and Naraku and Kagome went back to class. School ended and Naraku and to go to the hospital for a check up. The doctor said he was healing great and he should be able to use his arm again in the next week. Naraku was overjoyed and so was Kagome. The two went to go celebrate with Sesshomaru, Ayame, Rin and Koga tagging along.

"Where should we go Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Lets go to that new Sushi place. I'm so in the mood for some sushi."

Naraku's stomach growled and everyone laughed as they walked down the street to the restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

"Were you able to do what I asked?" said a dark voice in an alley.

"Iie. He survive when I thought I killed him." Said another voice that sounded like a female.

"Do what I tell you or it would be you to bestow the same faith that is coming their way."

The girl froze and then bowed to him. "Hai sama."

The man smirked and walked up to her, embracing her tightly. "That's my girl." He kissed her lips and she moved away from him.

"I came here to work, not to be your love."

"You're right. But they never told me you were a sexy assassiness."

The girl rolled her eyes and walked out of the alley. She stepped into the sunny part of the city and hissed at the sun. She was allergic to the sun and put her black hood over her head and some shades on and walked down the street.

As she was walking, people kept on giving her weird stares. They were kind of curious on how she could even stand being covered in all black. When she passed a couple of girls on their way from the mall, they stopped and snickered.

"Oh my god! Where does she get her clothes from?"

"I don't know. Maybe she gets it from the good will."

"It sure seems like it. She could be a prostitute with aids."

They started to laugh again and she stopped. She turned to face them and she stated to growl.

"Ah…its seems we got her mad Juku."

"Oh well. What is she going to do about it Kuni?"

"Yeah. She's probably just upset and soon she's going to go cry to her mother."

They laughed again and in a flash, the girl that made the last statement was soon pinned to the wall by the throat. She choked and the others dropped their bags in shock

"H-how did she do that?" yelled Kuni.

"I don't know. But let's get out of—gah!"

Soon the girl named Juku was down on the ground, blood spreading under her. Kuni screamed and started to run but was soon shot down. The girl that was pinned to the wall screamed as she watched her friends die.

"You bitch! How dare you kill me friends!"

"And how dare you talk about me!"

The girl in the black hood removed her shades and stared into her eyes. The girl felt her body become stiff and soon her eyes became dull and she fell to the ground when she let her go. People screamed bloody murder and the girl disappeared before anyone could see her. She went down a back alley and jumped on top of garbage cans and caught onto the railing of and apartment ladder and jumped onto the balcony of her apartment. She snickered and opened the glass door. She stepped inside and stripped off her black robe. She took a deep breath and leaned against the door, smiling.

"Another pointless killing but that helped a lot."

She walked into the living room and threw her coat and shades onto a black leather couch. As she was heading to her room she sensed that she wasn't alone. She grabbed the Sais that was hanging on the wall that was a gift from her first victim and gripped the handle tightly. She shimmered the silver metal in the little sunlight that was in the room and tried to find where the figure was. When she saw something spark she threw the Sais and heard it hit something.

Soon the Sais came flying right back at her and she managed to dodge it. The person who was with her came towards her and threw star daggers at her. She flipped back and grabbed the sword that was on the other side of the wall. She blocked his attack and pushed him back slashing at his weapon. She managed to get a scratch on it and she pushed him back with her shoulder. She managed to make him trip and she disarmed him. As she was about to pierce the intruder she found out he wasn't there anymore.

She stood up and looked around the room. When she sensed him again, she was one second off and she was soon in and arm lock and pressed against the wall. She was breathing hard and felt the cod metal against her neck.

"Who the fucks are you?" She asked.

"Well. You should know. Who else would pin you against the wall and press this gun against your neck."

"An intruder."

"Hai." He pressed her harder. "But…you're missing one thing."

"And that is?" She barked.

"Who would know what your next attack would be?"

She gasped and the intruder let her go. She turned on the light and gasped again. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping on top of him, making him loose his balance and fall against the couch. She kissed his lips roughly and started to take off his jacket. He stopped her and looked into her eyes. She smiled and licked his lips teasingly.

"I've missed you Bankotsu."

"I've missed you too Ka—

She stopped him by placing her fingers on his lip. "Don't call me by my real name. That's top secret until further notice."

He smiled. "Whatever." He rolled her over and pressed his lower body against hers. "I can call you whatever I want. You're my girl and know one else's."

"Tell that to my new boss. He always tries to feel up on me. I hate it when he does."

"Want me to kill him?"

"Iie, Bankotsu. Just kiss me."

He smirked and kissed her lips, rubbing his body against hers. She tightened against him and kissed him deeper. He pulled away from the kiss and pulled his shirt off over his head, the scars from all the people that tried to kill him deep into his flesh. She ran her fingers over his scars and he smirked. He started to pull her top off as well, but she stopped him.

"Nani yo?"

"I'm not up to this right now."

"Oh come on." He nuzzled his lips onto her neck. "I haven't made love to you in so long."

"I know…and I miss it, but, not today. I promise you can do whatever you want with my body tomorrow."

Bankotsu purred at the idea and rubbed against her slower. "I like that idea."

"Aha…I can tell."

She made a fist in his hair, as he pressed harder and deeper until he couldn't go any further.

"Well, that did it for me. At least its kind of like making love."

"Yeah."

He got off of her and started to put back on his shirt.

"Ano…how bought you leave that shirt off."

He smirked and nodded his head. "Should I get rid of the pants too?"

"Iie."

He laughed and went into the kitchen. "So…what shall I call you?"

"Just call me Meido."

"Alright then, Meido. What shall we do?"

"Let's go out tonight. There's this new restaurant down the street. Let's go there."

"Okay."

Bankotsu put his shirt back on and held Meido's hand as the walked towards the sushi restaurant.

* * *

Ooh that was intresting.O.O. I hope you guys like the twist and new thing i added in there. Hints the title. "Surprises." I hope you guys don't hate me for not telling you who the assassain is but you'll just have to guess. :p. I hope you guys have fun on figuring out on who it is.

AnImeFrEaK1332


	14. The Awakening

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 15: "The Awakening"

* * *

Naraku, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame and Koga were all at a table, chewing down all their food. Sushi, chow mien, sesame chicken, broccoli and beef and steamed rice were all on their plates. They all were laughing and Naraku would hold onto Kagome's hand whenever he got a chance too.

Soon enough time went by and everyone was stuffed. Naraku paid the bill and gave Kagome a sweet kiss.

"Baby…I was going to pay for that."

"Iie. It's okay." Naraku smiled and so did Kagome.

"Well, we should get going. We have school tomorrow. Yippee," Koga said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed and they all got up and grabbed their things. Koga had his arm wrapped around Ayame's waist while Sesshomaru had both arms wrapped around Rin's waist from behind. As they were exciting the restaurant, Naraku bumped into someone.

"Oh, gomen nansai. I didn't see—

Naraku stopped when he gazed down on the person. It was his worst fear and he staggered back a bit. Kagome caught sight of him and wondered what was wrong.

"Naraku? Nani yo?"

Naraku didn't say anything. He was just stunned speechless. Kagome looked ahead of him and looked at the girl he bumped into. She had white hair with black tips and her eyes didn't show any emotion. The look she was giving Naraku seemed like she's seen him before.

"Do you know her Naraku?"

"Know me." The girl laughed. "He's known me since we were kids."

Kagome looked from the girl back to Naraku. "What is she talking about Naraku?"

"What are you doing here Kanna?"

"Don't call me that!" She yelled. "I hate that name! For now on call me Meido if you wish to address me."

"Whatever, but what are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was too, but I didn't die." She looked at Kagome and smirked. "I'm guessing this is your girlfriend."

Naraku stepped in front of Kagome, seeming like if he was protecting her. Kana smirked and then laughed wickedly.

"Leave her out of this." He growled. "Kagome," He whispered. "Go to the car wit the other."

"But—"

"Go!" Kagome didn't stay long and followed the others to the car. Until they were out of reach, Naraku looked up at Bankotsu. "Well, well, if it isn't Bankotsu. I thought you were dead as well."

"I managed to escape, no thanks to you."

"Whatever. What are you guys doing here?"

"Last time I checked it was a free country," Kanna shot at him. "We came here to eat. Now, if you don't mind, will you move?" Kana moved him out her way and walked into the restaurant. Naraku growled and punched the side of the building. As soon as his anger was under control, he walked over to the car and hoped into the drivers seat. Kagome gave him a worried look.

"Naraku?"

She laid her hand on top of his but he flinched it away. Kagome had a hurt look on her face and Naraku just stared down at the floor. He started the engine and drove off in silence as the others looked at him in worry.

* * *

Naraku had dropped off the others at their homes and now Kagome was the last person he had to drop off. He cut off the engine and still didn't or speak to Kagome. Kagome sighed and opened the door and walked out of the car. Naraku looked up and saw Kagome walk towards her house. He opened the driver's side and ran up to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Kagome…gomen nansai. I didn't mean to act like the way I did."

"How do you know her?" Kagome didn't look up at him. "How come she said she knew you when you guys were kids?"

Naraku sighed and had a semi-sad look on his face. He let go of her and she looked up at him.

"I can't…tell you."

"Doishite?"

"Because…I'm not ready…to tell you about my past."

"Why not." Kagome backed away from him. "I told you my past even before I knew you well enough. And you can't tell me?" She yelled, her tears brimming her eyes. "Why does that girl mean so much that you can't even tell me about you past."

Naraku looked at her with a hurt look.

"Kanna doesn't mean anything to me. I only care about you Kagome. I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you…but…I can't right now."

"Fine…I see. Apparently something went down with you and that Kanna girl. Just call me later okay?"

Before Naraku could even say something, she was already in her house. Naraku cursed at himself and went back to the car. He roared up the engine and sped off to his house.

* * *

Naraku was pissed at himself and Kagome. She had no right to say something like that. It wasn't his fault he had a bad past. Just seeing Kanna and Bankotsu again brought all his memories back. He regretted doing what he did when he was little. He walked into his condo and fell on his bed when he went to his room.

"This is bullshit. She should understand this. I said I'd tell her later and she just goes and shoot back at me of what she told me before." He laid his hand on his head and sighed. "I thought she would understand."

"No one will ever understand you Naraku. You should know that."

Naraku shot up his head and looked around the dark room. He didn't sense anyone when he came into his room. He reached over and turned on his lamp. And what he saw shocked him and he thought he was dead. Naraku's eyes became wide and the person who was in his room laughed.

"Nani? You look like you've seen a ghost Naraku."

Naraku couldn't respond. He was still bewildered. The person walked up to him, cupped his face and kissed him. Naraku didn't know what to do, but he acted and kissed her back. Before he knew it, she parted from him and licked his lips teasingly. He felt he was in a daze and had a weak smile on his face.

"Kaguya? I thought…you were…dead as well."

She laughed and pressed him down on the bed, crawling on top of him.

"I was dead."

"Then…how are you…here?"

"It's hard to explain…but all that matters is that I'm here with you again."

Kaguya smiled and smoothed her hands underneath his shirt, finding the spot that made him weak to her touch. He rolled his eyes back and whispered out her name softly.

"Kaguya…"

She laughed lightly and kissed his lips again, slipping her tongue down his throat. He smoothed his hands up her shirt, bringing her closer to him. Soon, Naraku realized what he was doing and pushed Kaguya off of him. She fell on the floor and looked up at him with an evil look.

"What the hell was that for Naraku? You always liked when I did that to you."

"When we were dating." He wiped his mouth and spat on the floor. "I have a girlfriend now."

"Nani?" She stood up and looked at him.

"I have a girlfriend now. I moved on with my life ever since what happened seven years ago. Now that Kanna and Bankotsu are back…I wonder if the others are back too."

"Ah Naraku. You should have never done that. You will always be stuck with your past. No matter what you do, you can never forget that massacre."

"Jus shut up!" Naraku yelled. "I was out of control when I was ten. And so were you."

"You know master will be looking for you. No matter where you go, you will always belong to the Dark Wolf Clan."

"I said shut up!" Naraku grabbed the closer item that was near him and threw it at her. She dodged it and started to laugh.

"See…you still have that anger build inside you. You're just dying to kill someone."

"Shut up!"

"Come on Naraku, let your evil side rule you again. Let the evil beast that lurks inside your chest free."

"Iie!"

Naraku fell on his knees, clenching onto his head as memories of his past ran through his head. There's blood, fire, and people screaming in his head. He can hear someone laughing evilly as they slaughtered people that came across them. Kaguya just smirked and just watched Naraku scream his head off from his memories. Almost immediately, his screams calm down and he slowly stands up, dropping his hands gradually to his side. He face Kaguya and had an evil gleam in his eyes. They weren't the beautiful red color anymore. They were dull and gave off an evil aurora. They seemed deadly and looked like they could kill you just by looking into them. He growled slightly and walked towards Kaguya.

She smiled and touched his cheek when he was close to her.

"Now…the old Naraku is back."

Naraku smirked and gripped her wrist tightly, pushing her against the wall. She yelped at his touch and had a frighten look on her face.

"I may be back…but I wont have anyone's blood on my hands again." He threw her across the room and she landed on her side with a loud oof sound. She looked up at him and growled.

"You bastard. You're not back. You would never throw me like that."

"That's when we were together." He squatted next to her and smoothed her hair back but she slapped his hand away. "Now…I suggest you get up and leave."

Kaguya didn't take know time getting out. He smirked and balled his fist, his veins poking out of his hands. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the condo. He walked down the street, heading to a dance club. He wanted to release his bad side while it was still out. He entered into the club and went towards the bar. He ordered two bottles of vodka and chugged them both down. Afterwards, he got on the dance floor and started to dance. He got everybody's eye as he started to break dance. Everyone clapped as the Techno beat ran through him and the staggered light flashing as it chopped his moves.

As soon as he was done, everyone clapped and he smoothed his hand through his hair. The night was still young and he partied till the break of dawn.

* * *

Next Day:

* * *

The sun shined through the curtains of Naraku's room as the birds twittered and twirled outside. Naraku opened his eyes slowly and stretched and yawned. He looked around and saw that his room was a mess. Everything was either tipped over or thrown across the room. He sat up and held his head.

"Why does it feel I had a hangover?"

He looked on the floor and saw that more than twenty beer bottles were lying on the ground. He shook his head and snickered.

"Now I know why."

He got up and started to clean up his room. After a while, his room was back the way it was and he had a satisfied look on his face. Before long the doorbell rung and he answered it.

"Excuse me sir, but he have a complaint about you making noises in the middle of the night. Like tearing up the walls and throwing things around," said the police officer.

"Iie. As you can see here officer, my room is absolutely fine."

The officer looked into his condo and didn't see anything wrong. He apologized and walked off. Naraku closed the door and sighed.

"That was close."

He looked at the clock and saw that it read 8:45. He was late for school and needed to hurry.

Arriving at school, he was able to make it to his second period, though he was about two minutes late. His teacher sighed and continued on with the lesson. After that period was over, Naraku went to his locker and grabbed his books. He wanted to talk to Kagome before the bell rung and wondered where she was if she wasn't near her locker. He turned the next corner and saw her talking to Sango. He sighed in relief and went up to her.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome turned her head and saw Naraku. She gave him a fake smile and Sango said bye to her as she went to her locker.

"Hey Naraku."

She started to walk to her next class as he walked next to her.

"Why are you still mad at me?"

"Who ever said I was mad."

"I know you Kagome. I'll tell you about my past later. I really don't like talking about it. I'll tell you when I'm ready okay?"

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw that they were a different color but also saw sadness behind them. She sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"Okay Naraku. Gomen nansai, I didn't mean to jump on you like that."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry Kagome."

He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The bell rung and he parted away from her and started to head to his next class.

At lunch, Kagome was all over Naraku. She didn't want to be away from him now that they were okay. Naraku placed his hand on her hip and to his surprise she didn't flinch.

"Kagome…you didn't flinch this time."

"You're right. I guess I'm so used to your touch, I'm not afraid to be touched by you anymore."

"I'm glad." He moved his hand behind her head and kissed her on the lips. "I wouldn't want you to flinch away from me."

"Me neither."

"Watashi ai anata-tachi Kagome."

Kagome smiled and cuddled up against him. "As do I Naraku."

* * *

After school Naraku and Kagome met up with Sesshomaru and Rin at Red Lobster. Everything was going fine until Sesshomaru and Rin got into a fight.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything Sesshomaru."

"Yes you did. Every single time we go out you always start some shit."

"You know what fine. I'm not dealing with this anymore." Rin got up and started to head towards the door. "We're done!"

Sesshomaru had a damage look on his face but soon it turned into anger. "Fine! I don't need your sorry ass!"

Sesshomaru knew what he said hurt Rin since she was sensitive and she started to cry. She ran out of the restaurant and Sesshomaru left afterwards. Naraku stopped him before he left and pulled him back.

"Sesshomaru, I know you don't mean what you said. I know you love Rin more than anything."

"Yeah I know but…only if you knew."

And with that said Sesshomaru left. Naraku couldn't think of anything to say and looked back at Kagome. She just gave him a worried look and he shook his head. Kagome went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Naraku…let's just go to your condo and spend some time together."

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead and they walked back to the car. He opened the passenger side door and let Kagome step in. As he was going to the driver side, he felt someone's eyes on them. He looked back and saw a black Mitsubishi parked in the shadows. He smirked and stepped inside the car. He started the engine and buckled his seat belt.

"Kagome…hold on tight okay?"

"Doishite?"

"Just trust me on this."

Kagome didn't know what he was talking about but listened to his order. Naraku hit the accelerator and drove off quickly, giving the black Mitsubishi a surprised start. They turned on the light and followed them.

* * *

An hour passed by of this high-speed chase and the amazing thing was that Naraku didn't manage to get caught by the cops. When he stopped in a dead end, Kagome got scared.

"Naraku…why were those guys following us?"

"Just be quiet Kagome." He said in an assured voice. "Let me settle this and don't leave the car."

Kagome didn't leave her eyes off of him as he walked out of the car. The people in the other car came out as well. Naraku walked up half way and gave them an evil smirk.

"We've finally found you Naraku."

"Apparently you have."

"You know why we're here…don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I know?" He said cockily. "I still can't believe he sent you guys after me."

"You shut your mouth!"

"Why should I Ginka?" Naraku looked his way. "You and Kina are just messengers. You are nothing to me."

Kagome could barely hear anything in the car. She wanted to go out there and make sure he was okay…but then again, she was too scared.

"Now Naraku," Kina said. "We only came here to deliver this to you…that's all."

Kina walked up to him ad handed him a letter. He took it and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Is that all?" He asked her as she came up closer to him.

"Yeah…that's all." She answered.

"We expect your response in 72 hours. If not then…we'll take it by force."

"Whatever Ginka. Just leave my sight before I kill you."

Ginka gave him a death glare and went back into the car along with Kina and drove off. Naraku headed back to the car and slid back in. Kagome stared at him and he gave her a smile.

"Everything's okay Kagome." He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her lips passionately. "I promise…everything's okay."

She nodded her head and he started the car back up again and headed towards his condo. Kagome got out of the car first and went towards the condos. Naraku hurried up behind her and scooped her into his arms bridal style and carried her to his condo. He dropped her on his bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her neck roughly. Kagome smoothed her hands down his neck as he kissed her. Naraku pulled off his jacket and started to kiss down lower. A shiver went through Kagome's body as he kissed her collarbone. He trailed his kisses back to her lips and ran his fingers through her hair.

He wanted to make love to her now, but had to wait for obvious reasons. He slid his hands down to her waist and gripped it tightly as he started to rub against her. Kagome was stunned by his action but responded to him. She arched her back as he went faster and harder against her. He would tease her body with his, by slowing down or stopping for a while. Once Naraku got her in the right position and mode he rocked her body hard. She was gasping and panting his name as he pulsed against her body. Soon the phone rang and Naraku didn't want to stop.

"Don't answer it."

"I have…to."

"Iie…don't."

Naraku picked up the phone and answered it.

"Moshi…moshi."

"Naraku…its Sesshomaru." He paused. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing. Why…are you…calling me?"

"Something's happened to Rin."

"Nani?"

Naraku stopped working Kagome and she panted. He got off of her and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How do you know something happened to her?"

"I've called her cell and her house. She always picks up her phone no mater who it is. We may have problems but Rin wouldn't do this to me."

"Did you check the places where she should be?"

"Yeah, I have and she's not there. This is all my fault."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in front of Starbucks."

"Okay, I'll be there in awhile."

He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket again.

"What is it Naraku?"

"Rin is missing."

* * *

Note:

Watashi ai anata-tachi I love you

* * *

I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Now the story is only just beginging. Hope i get tons of reviews.  



	15. Kohaku and An Old Lover

I'm really, really sorry for the long update. But here is the 15th chapter to You're My Only One

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 15: Kohaku and an old lover

* * *

Kagome gasped when she heard the news. Rin was missing! But how could that be? She never let anything like what happened between her and Sesshomaru bother her. Kagome sat up and went after Naraku but he stopped her.

"Iie, Kagome, you need to stay here, just incase Rin calls."

"Iie. I'm not letting go out there by yourself and—"

"I said to stay here!" Naraku yelled at her. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched him walk out the door. She sank back onto the bed and shook her head.

_What is going on with him? It seems like he's slipping away from me. He doesn't even have that caring look in his eyes anymore. They're dead and show…no emotion at all. _Kagome covered her face with her hands and ran them back through her hair. _I know if I follow him he'll just get madder at me and I don't want that._ Kagome sighed and laid back. _How did this all of a sudden turn out like this?

* * *

_

Meanwhile:

* * *

The sound of water dripping from a broken pipe echoed through Rin's ears. She opened her eyes slowly as the darkness of the room she was in adjusted to her eyes.

_W-where…am I?_

Rin couldn't remember what happened. As she tried to stand up, she noticed that she couldn't even move. Her legs were tied together and her arms where tied back around a pole. She started to panic. She started to pull but noticed that whoever tied her up made sure they she would not escape. Rin couldn't stand to be wherever she was. She kept pulling but whatever tied around her wrist was starting to burn into her skin. Soon enough she was too weak to move anymore, her breathing very harsh. She noticed that her necklace was missing and wondered what happened to it.

Without warning, a door opened up and a bright light beamed onto her face. She shut her eyes from the light and wondered who was walking towards her when she saw a dark figure. The figure walked up to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. He just smirked and smoothed her hair back into place.

"It's been a while since I've seen you Rin."

Her eyes widened as soon as she recognized the voice.

"K-Kohaku?" She whispered. He smirked again and let go of her face.

"Hai Rin-chan. It is I. How long has it been? Hmm…about…ten years?" He chuckled and stood up.

"I thought you died in that fire that burned your house to the ground."

Kohaku just laughed and looked back at her.

"Nope. Those so-called 'firefighters' didn't even bother to look into the cellar. I was the only one that survived."

"That's not true."

"Nani?"

"You had a sister named Sango didn't you?" Kohaku was silent. "She is still alive. I've seen her with my own two eyes."

"Liar!" Kohaku slammed his fist down hard against the wall and dust particles fell from the ceiling. Rin shook with fear. "My nee-chan is dead." He loosened his grip and walked back towards Rin. "How could you lie to me about my sister being dead."

"I'm not lying to you Kohaku. I'm telling you the—

"Shut up!"

With a swing of his hand Kohaku slapped Rin hard across the face. Rin was speechless. The Kohaku she knew would never hurt her like that. She looked back at him with teary eyes and saw that he looked different. His chocolate brown eyes were now dark and hazy. His brown hair was now streaked dark black with dark blue highlights. A cut slashed from his eyebrow down to his cheek and his teeth were sharp and shone in the darkness. Kohaku laughed as he saw her expression changed.

"Oh Rin. You haven't changed one bit, but…" Kohaku grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer to him. "You have become more beautiful then I imagined." Rin shook from his touch and was frightened of what he would do to her. He trailed his hand down from her neck to her collarbone and to her chest. Rin flinched from when he grabbed her and pressed hard against her breast. "Rin, I have always loved you and now since I have you here with me I can make that love."

Rin eyes flashed with panic. She couldn't think of anything she could do. "K-Kohaku…I-I always loved you too. Please don't do this."

Kohaku looked at with apathy and shook his head. "I could never harm you Rin…you know that." He kissed her firmly on the lips and stood up. "But I'll make you a deal." He went behind her and started to untie the ropes around her wrist. The ropes fell and Rin rubbed where they once were.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you promise to stay with me forever."

"Like forever, forever?"

"Always…. No matter what happens." Kohaku gave her a lusty look and a sweat drop fell down on Rin's cheek. She couldn't be with Kohaku. She was still in love with Sesshomaru.

"And what if I refuse?"

"I will kill Sesshomaru."

Rin thought her heart had stopped. "But how. You don't even—

"Know him?" Kohaku chuckled. "Silly girl, I have been following you for awhile now. I know who Sesshomaru is and if you refuse to stay with me, I will kill Sesshomaru, that way you will have no one to go back to."

"Kohaku? Why have you become so evil?"

"I always have. You just don't know the whole truth about me. So…what is your answer?"

Rin chocked to say the answer. She could either stay with the man she used to be with, or have her love be killed. She clenched her fist and looked away from him. "I'll…be with you," She said between clenched teeth.

"What was that?"

"I said I'd be with you." Rin looked up at him with teas in her eyes and Kohaku smirked. He walked back up to her and cupped her cheek. She looked away from him. He placed his lips near her ear and whispered:

"Good girl." He ran his fingers down her cheek but she slapped his hand away. "Ooh, feisty." He grabbed her around the waist and held her tight against him. "But for right now, let me explore you…but I'll try to be gentle with these rough hands." He smirked and Rin just started to cry some more while he kissed her roughly on the lips.

* * *

Back to the others:

* * *

Naraku and Sesshomaru were so far having no luck finding Rin. While walking down and alley, Sesshomaru kicked a garbage can in anger.

"Calm down Sesshomaru. We'll find her."

"No we wont! This is my entire fault. If I hadn't yelled at her, she wouldn't have ran away. We'll never find her."

"I can think other wise." Naraku bent down and picked up something off the ground. "Sesshomaru…isn't this Rin's necklace?"

Sesshomaru looked up and saw the necklace. "It is. Does it mean that were close?"

"Maybe…but now I think I know who took her."

"Who?"

"Come on, before he does something to her." The two ran down the alleyway, hoping that time was on their side. As they turned a corner, someone popped up from around the corner, watching the two walk on. Naraku had a feeling someone was following them and looked back. The person following them ducked back and took a deep breath. As soon as Naraku left, he turned back over and started to follow them.

"Hey…Sesshomaru, watch your back."

"Huh? Doishite?"

"Just watch out okay? I have a bad feeling."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru kept an eye out, just incase something happened. As they entered deeper in the alley, it started to get dark and the two weren't able to see two feet in front of them.

"Naraku?"

"Yeah?"

"How much further?"

"We're just about…right…" Naraku stretched his hands out in front of him until he felt a handle. "Here!" With a jolt, Naraku busted the door down and they walked in. The small light bulb swinging back and forth, giving off all the light it had left. It was quiet and Naraku was getting that weird vibe again. "Sesshomaru, stay close. I don't want you to…" Before he knew it Sesshomaru was already walking ahead. He shook his head.

Sesshomaru thought he saw a body up a head. "Rin?" Whoever the body belong to, made a soft noise and Sesshomaru ran up to it. "Rin!" Naraku's eyes widen as he watched him run.

"Sesshomaru! Step back! It's a—

Before he could finish Sesshomaru was tackled down. Naraku ran up to him, but the light bulb went out and everything around Naraku went black. He looked around, calling out Sesshomaru's name.

"Damn it!"

"Aw, what's the matter Naraku? Lost your friend?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just for you to leave."

"Come on Kohaku. I know you better than that. I know you want some blood shed."

Kohaku smirked. "You do know me too well. But, you will be surprised whose blood will shed in this battle."

Naraku laughed. "Kohaku, Kohaku. You know you can never beat me in battle."

"Maybe not, but this time…I know your weakness."

Naraku gulped and soon the light came back on. He turned around and saw Kohaku holding some in his arms while two other men held Rin and Sesshomaru.

"You bastard! Let go of Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You want her?" The guy asked tauntingly. Sesshomaru growled and before he knew it he kicked the guy that was holding him in the nuts and went after the other guy, but was pulled back when some one grabbed his hair ad slammed him hard against the wall.

"Sesshomaru!" The capture let her go and she knelt beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"Iie. I'm fine Rin. I'm just glad to see your face." Rin smiled and kissed his lips tenderly then they both looked back at Naraku and Kohaku.

"I think this person here will change this battle."

"Ha! Whoever you have, will not—

Before he could finish Kohaku unmasked the person he was holding and Naraku thought he was going to loose it.

"Kagome! I told you not to follow me!"

"Gomen Nansai. You thought I could just let you leave like that without taking me? What if something happened to you?"

"I can take better care of myself then you can. When I told you stay put I meant it!"

Kagome was about to say something but when she saw the anger in Naraku's eyes and on top of that feeling a bad aurora from him she stayed quiet and looked away from him. Kohaku just laughed and cupped her face.

"Well, well. So it seems this girl is your weakness. It's a good thing I found her while she was lurking around the alley."

"That was you that was following us!" Naraku asked.

Kagome didn't answer and Naraku's anger just grew, but soon he started to laugh and Kohaku looked at him fanatical. "Why are you laughing?"

"You actually think just because you have her in your grasp that's gonna make me weak. I'm surprise at you Kohaku."

Kohaku became upset and threw Kagome down on the ground. Kagome crawled away from him and started to head to the door. His two bodyguards blocked the door way but Kohaku yelled at them: "Let her go. She's not worth it." The two unblocked the door and Kagome left. Kohaku turned his attention back to Naraku and just spat at the ground. "Come on. I thought this would be fun, but its not. You can have Rin back…but only for now."

With that said, Kohaku pulled out a smoke bomb and let if off. When the smoke cleared him and his bodyguards were gone. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and Rin and they both had a satisfied but also a worried look on their faces.

"What was that about? I mean, I know why you would be mad at Kagome but to say it like that was so hurtful." Sesshomaru said as he helped Rin stand up.

Naraku turned around and head towards the door. "I can care less what I said. She had no right. If something had happened to her…" Naraku balled his fist just the thought of what could have happened to her. "You two go on ahead. I need time to think." Sesshomaru and Rin took his word and left him. Naraku lifted his head and turned it a bit to the left. "I know you're there Kaguya."

"Ah pooh. You found me." She laughed and walked up behind him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I can smell your perfume. Your favorite one, La Fu Me Yon."

"Ah how sweet. You still remember."

"How could I forget?" He grabbed Kaguya around the waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You were my first love." Kaguya blushed and returned his kiss.

"Ooh. What happened to the other Naraku? The one that was dating that one girl."

"He's gone…for now. But you were right Kaguya. I can never let go of my past. I have been thinking and I want to come back to the Dark Wolf Clan." Kaguya smiled and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"What about the girl?"

"I'll break the news to her sooner or later. Just…be with me tonight." Kaguya smiled wider and took Naraku's hand.

"Come with me and I'll give you the best night ever." She started to lead him out but he pulled her back.

"I don't want to have sex with you Kaguya…I just want to be with you."

Kaguya frowned but nodded her head. "Okay. If that's what you want, then that's what you will receive."

Naraku smiled and pressed her against the wall firmly, kissing her tenderly and roughly, till his dark side could be released until the next day so he could be his regular self again.


	16. Lost Soul

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 16: Lost Soul

* * *

As the sun came over the horizon, the birds were awakening from their slumber and flying the clear blue skies. The suns rays shone on Naraku's eyes as he arose from his deep sleep. He rubbed the sand from his eyes as he yawned and stretched the cramps from his worn out body. For some reason, Naraku had a serious migraine and didn't understand why his body was so tired. He placed his hand on his head and closed his eyes.

_Why does my head hurt so much? I didn't drink last night…did I? _Naraku tried to remember the night before, but everything was a blur. _Damn. _Naraku looked around and soon realized that he was in his room sitting up in his bed. He felt the covers rustle and looked over to his left and saw Kagome wrapping herself in the covers. Naraku smirked and looked over the left side and saw their clothes on the floor. He just laughed and cuddled up against Kagome, feeling her warm body against his.

"Kagome…wake up love." He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it lightly. She shivered against his touch but smiled. She turned in his arms and kissed his chest.

"Naraku…"

"Hai Kagome-chan."

"I'm not Kagome."

"Nani?" Naraku looked down at Kagome to realize that he wasn't sleeping with her, but to be in the same bed with Kaguya. "Kaguya!" Naraku jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor, scooting away from her. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!"

"What are you talking about? You don't remember?"

"No I don't."

"Last night…" Kaguya sat up and faced him. "You told me that you wanted to be with me last night so we did, but…I felt like having fun with you." Kaguya laughed and Naraku staggered to put on his clothes. "Where are you going?"

"You mean I had sex with you last night?'

"Hai."

"Shit!" Naraku zipped up his pants and placed his shirt over his head. Kaguya wrapped the covers around her and looked at him.

"Are you leaving?"

"Hai, I am! I wanted to loose my virginity to Kagome…not to you!"

"But you told me you would brake it off with her and come back to me when you would come back to the Dark Wolf Clan."

"I said what!" Naraku thought for a second and slapped his hand on his forehead. "Fuck! What I said last night I didn't mean it. I wasn't myself. You know what happens to me when I get that way."

"Doesn't matter." Kaguya stood up and walked towards him. "You said you're back with the Dark Wolf Clan…and by making that decision you can't back down."

"I've done it before and I can do it again." Naraku pushed her away from him and went to the door.

"Whatever you do Naraku won't help you this time! You won't be able to leave the Clan!"

"Shut up! When I come back I want you out of my house!" With that said Naraku slammed the door and ran to his car. Kaguya went towards the window and watched him drive off. She smirked and started to put her clothes back on.

"Everything going as planned Master."

"Very well Kaguya." A tall dark figure stepped out a little bit from the shadows. "We will soon have him back."

"Hai, but it feels wrong to—

"Nothing can feel wrong to you!" He snapped at her. "You are part of the Dark Wolf! You wear the mark on your arm!"

"Gomen nansai Master."

He smirked and grasped her chin. "Ah…Kaguya. You are as flawless as a rose."

"Arigatoo…Master…"

"Now, come with me, your work here is done."

"Hai." Kaguya followed him into the shadows and disappeared along with him.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Naraku was speeding past cars as he rushed towards Kagome's house. He parked on the side and jumped out of the car and ran to her front door.

"Kagome! Kagome! Open up please!"

When the door opened Naraku came face to face with…

"Inuyasha? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Kagome called me and—

"Kagome called you?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I'm her boyfriend now move."

Naraku walked passed Inuyasha and Inuyasha just gave him a dirty look. Naraku went up the stairs and went towards Kagome's room. As he walked in he felt a strong aurora of hatred and confusion.

"Ano…Kagome?"

"Nani!" She said harshly as she came out from the bathroom. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Okay? So now you care. If you cared…why didn't you come and see me last night then?"

Naraku was silent but soon spoke up. "Gomen nansai Kagome. I should have came and saw you last night but…I got caught up in something."

"Something more important than us!" Kagome sat down on the bed and looked at him. "What you told me last night really hurt me!"

"Nani? What did I say?"

"Don't play dumb! You wouldn't have given a damn if Kohaku had done anything to me!"

"Kagome…that's not true. I care about you and I would never hurt you—."

"Yeah sure. You could care less about me!"

"Kagome!" He grabbed her around the arms and stared into her eyes. "I care about you and I love you! I have no idea what happened last night so what you're saying to me is nothing but not making sense to me."

Kagome looked deep in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "You really don't remember do you?"

"None at all." He held Kagome close to him and kissed her neck. "I love you too much not to care about you. I'm not like that."

"Gomen nansai Naraku. Do you…have short term memory lost?"

"I-iie. It…has something to do with my past."

"Are you ever going to tell me about your past?"

"Hai…I will, but…now's not the right time. But…I can tell you this…my past is very, very dark and I don't think you would want to hear all of it."

"Is it that bad?"

"Hai…and…you might leave me…for it too."

"Iie Naraku. I would never leave you."

"But…what I'm going to tell you…you will."

"Nani yo?" Kagome was really worried about what he was going to tell her.

"Well, when I woke up this morning…I was in my room and I don't know how I got there but laying next to me, I thought it was you…but…it wasn't."

"What are you saying Naraku?" Kagome stood up and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I…uh…" Naraku looked away from Kagome and stared at the floor. "I woke up…with another girl...in my bed."

"Nani! Please tell me you're joking!"

"I wish I was Kagome…but I'm not."

Kagome collapsed on the bed and just stared at him. "How could you?"

"Kagome! I didn't mean to. I don't even remember doing anything. Maybe she raped me I don't know."

"Don't try to make it sound like she did! How do I know that you're not lying to me!"

"Why would I lie to you about this. Do you think I wanted to loose my virginity with her!"

"I don't know. You have been acting pretty funny lately." Kagome stood up and folded her arms as she walked towards the window.

"What are you saying? That I wanted to have sex with her and not with you?"

"Hai…that's exactly what I'm saying."

Naraku was stunned. He couldn't believe Kagome shot him down like that and didn't believe him at all. His anger ran through his body and his hands formed into a fist. His aurora started to change dark and a cold chill went down Kagome's spine. She looked back at Naraku and saw the aurora. She was scared and didn't know what to do.

"Naraku?" Hearing his name he snapped and punched a whole in the wall. Kagome fell back on the floor and looked at him. "Naraku?"

"The Naraku you know and love is gone," said Naraku in a dark sinister voice. "With your hatred vibrating in this room I was finally able to take over his whole body." He laughed wickedly and looked at Kagome as she quivered in fear. "Aw, now the little girl is afraid."

"I'm not afraid. What have you done with Naraku?"

"Oho! It's not what I've done…it's what you've done."

"Me?"

"Hai. You. Like I said, with your hatred and not believing in what he was telling you, he let his barrier down and I dragged his soul deep inside my body."

"Nani?"

"In other words, Naraku is no longer here, but his split personality is. My name is Kiba…the dark personality of Naraku."

"I don't understand."

"The reason why Naraku never remembers what happens the day before is because that was me…not him," he said slyly. Kagome felt so dirty for not believing Naraku in the first place. "So, now that I am free, I can go back to the Dark Wolf Clan and reign my terror once more." Kiba laughed and walked out of her room leaving Kagome dumbfounded.

She fell on her knees as tears streamed down her eyes. _This is my entire fault. Naraku was telling the truth but…I didn't believe him. I didn't believe him! Now he's lost and it's my fault! Naraku! Please for give me! I will bring you back the way you were before! _Kagome just cried herself to sleep as she dreamt about loosing Naraku again.

* * *

Dream:

* * *

Kagome was in a dark room, fog surrounding the grounds. Everywhere she looked she only saw darkness.

_Where am I? I don't like this place…and it's starting to get cold. _Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as she started to walk the dark abyss. To Kagome, it seemed as if she was walking for hours, but she was only walking for fifteen minutes. "Ah! I'm going to go crazy if I don't find my way out of here!" She yelled. As she quickened her pace, she started to become more frantic and more agitated. Before she knew it she hit something hard and fell back. "Ow. What the hell did I just hit?" Kagome stood up and placed her hand straight out and felt a surface. "Is it a wall?" Kagome smoothed her hands across the wall up and down until her hand came across something cold. "Is this a door handle?"

Kagome turned the knob and a bright white light flashed in her eyes. She stepped in and the door slammed behind her. Kagome jumped and started to shiver. "I don't like this feeling?" Soon Kagome came back to her senses when she heard someone crying. She turned her head and saw a little boy, around the age of 5, covered in blood, crying his eyes out over someone's body. She walked slowly towards the boy and froze when she saw that the little boy resembled Naraku.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please, don't die!" He called out. The boy placed his hands over the wound on her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. "Gomen nansai mama! Gomen nansai!" The woman weakly stretched out her arm and placed her hand on his cheek.

"My sweet…little Naraku. It's not…your fault this…happened," she said faintly.

"Please! Mama! Don't talk!"

"My sweet little Naraku. Just…take…" Her words drifted off as her eyes rolled back and her hand dropped from his cheek.

"Mama! Mama!" Naraku's cries echoed around him as he gripped his mother clothes and cried into her chest. "Mama! I can't do this without you! I need you to protect me from him!" Naraku cried harder and harder as his mother's body started to fade away. Kagome was horror-stricken. What she saw brought her own tears to her eyes as she watched Naraku cry out for his mother. She took a step towards him and stretched out her hand to him.

"Naraku?" Naraku shot his head towards her and looked at her with confusion. He stood up and stared directly into her eyes. Kagome didn't know how to react when she saw Naraku's sad eyes string with hers. "Naraku…" When she took a step towards him he took a step back. She was scared for him; she didn't know what to do. A breeze started to swirl around them and Kiba came up from behind Naraku. "Naraku! Watch out!" Before Naraku could react Kiba covered up his mouth and wrapped his arm around his neck. Kiba stared directly at Kagome and laughed menacingly. The ground underneath Kiba and Naraku started to dissolve and they started to sink into the floor. "Naraku!" Kagome ran towards him as fast as she could but she felt as if she was being slowed down.

Naraku struggled underneath Kiba's grip as he started to sink into the floor. More tears started to form in Kagome's eyes as she saw Naraku sinking. Naraku looked at her with teary eyes as he felt the floor come up to his neck. He reached out his hand to her, as if he was trying to grab her hand.

"Naraku!"

"Kagome!" He yelled before they were gone. The force that was around Kagome was soon lifted and she hit the ground hard, knocking herself unconscious.

Dream End.

* * *

Kagome woke up as she hit the floor of her bedroom. She looked around and heard her alarm clock ringing. She turned it off and looked at the time.

_6:45. _Kagome sighed and placed her hand on her head. _Was I just hallucinating or was that a part of Naraku's past? But…how is that possible…that I'm able to…" _Her thought trailed off as she heard her mother calling her. She staggered up and went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

* * *

Elsewhere:

* * *

Kiba opened up the door to his condo and threw the keys on the counter. He yawned and fell on his bed. "It's great to have control over him finally."

"It is indeed." Naraku looked up and saw Kaguya sitting on the windowsill. Kiba smirked and lay back down. "I was wondering when you would get back."

"I thought I told you to leave."

"Correction, _Naraku_ told me to leave…not you."

"That's true." Kaguya just smiled and walked towards him. She got on top of him and laid her head on his chest. Kiba ran his hand through her hair and made a soft sound when Kaguya moved her leg against his.

"Hmm, you liked that?" She asked seductively.

"Maybe." Kiba turned her over and stared down into her eyes. He licked her lips tenderly as he started to raise her top up. Kaguya did the same to him as she took his tongue into her mouth. Kiba put pressure against her mouth as he placed his hand on the small of her back. AS the kiss became deeper, something sparked and Kiba jumped off of her.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Kaguya asked.

"Nothing." Kiba had a concerned look on his face as he felt his lips burn. When the feeling went away he climbed back on top of Kaguya. As soon as their lips touched Kiba jumped off of her again. "Dammit."

"Nani yo?"

"It's Naraku. It seems he doesn't want me to touch you." Kiba laughed and licked his lips as Kaguya just sat there and watched him.

"So what I'm supposed to do if you can't even touch me?"

"Nothing." Kiba sat down and looked at her. "Have you heard anything from Master?"

"Hai. He said he wants you to go out and pick some helpless mortals and kill them. He say's he wants you to paint the town red."

"Nice. I've been urging to kill someone." Kiba balled his fist as the memories of his past flushed through his head. "I want to hear them scream as I torture them slowly." Kiba laughed and so did Kaguya. "Why don't we go and paint the town red right now."

"Iie. We can't."

"Why not?"

"Master already has a place for you to kill."

"Alright but since my blood is on fire, let's go to the club until then."

"Sure."

Kiba took Kaguya's hand but on contact they were both shocked. Kaguya flinched away from him and Kiba growled. "I will find a way to get around the hold he has on me," he said to himself. He looked at Kaguya and went towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Kagome was having a hard time to adjust to school. It was a new semester and this time they were wearing their spring uniforms. Kagome sat at her desk and sighed. She looked back across at the desk where Naraku used to sit. She sighed and placed her head on the table.

_Naraku…I want you back. I miss you. I don't feel safe anymore now that your…whatever you are now. I will get you back and not without a fight._

Kagome was soon snapped back to reality when Ayame slammed her books on the desk next to her. "What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome had to think of something quick. She couldn't tell her best friend that Naraku turned evil, slept with another girl and left her to die.

"Ano…nothing at all." Kagome chuckled slightly and Ayame just gave her a certain look.

"You sure? You look pale."

"I…just didn't get enough sleep last night…that's all."

"Kagome…"

"I'm positive Ayame. I'm fine."

Ayame just sighed and sat down in her desk when the teacher came in.

After school, Kagome was walking sluggishly as she walked home. She couldn't get Naraku out of her mind. She needed to save him…but she didn't know how and she didn't even know where to look. She drooped her head and walked around the corner to get to her house. Kagome was so in her thoughts she didn't feel herself bump into someone. She looked up to see her eyes lay on golden ones.

"Oh…hey Inuyasha."

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"Nothing. Just had a rough day at school, and I'm tired as well."

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Iie. I'm fine."

Kagome walked around him and kept walking. Inuyasha just looked at her and growled in his throat. He caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Kagome. At least let me walk you home. Speaking of which…where's Naraku?"

"I—I don't know."

"It would be sad if something happened to him…don't you think." Kagome froze when Inuyasha started to talk about that. "It would be sad. Next thing you know he might leave the country." Kagome's bang's covered her eyes and her pinkish aurora started to glow. "What would be worse if he left you and went with some other girl. He would be making a mistake." Kagome started to shake underneath Inuyasha's hand and he knew that he had her. He just wanted to say one more thing that would bring her to tears. "Or…him being murdered." At that Kagome's aurora shot up and Inuyasha was thrown to the side. Kagome's hair was flying around as she faced Inuyasha.

Inuyasha struggled to get up but was frighten. "Just shut up Inuyasha! No one asked you anything about Naraku. Mention him again in that manner I'll make sure I'll kill you myself before he does!" Inuyasha gulped and ran off as soon as he got onto his feet. The aurora disappeared and Kagome's hair fell back over her shoulders. Using up that amount of energy made her woozy. She fell back but to soon be caught by strong arms…calling out to her. Kagome could barely see the person's face that caught her but soon everything went black.

The smell of fresh cooked spaghetti filled Kagome's nose. She slowly rose up and stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes but stopped when she realized she wasn't in her room. "Where am I?"

"You're in my condo?" said a manly voice from the kitchen. Kagome checked underneath the covers to make sure she still had her clothes on and sighed in relief when they were still there. "You past out in the middle of the sidewalk."

"I did?" Kagome tried to recall what happened and then sweat dropped. "I did." She laughed a bit and so did the man.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hai. I am."

"I hope you like spaghetti." The man came out of the kitchen with a tray with a plate of spaghetti and bread on the side with a glass of water. He placed it down on the coffee table and sat down across from Kagome. As she looked at the man she gasped. He had long, rough looking off black hair that fell over his shoulders, dark brown eyes with a hint of re in them. He wore a black top that was buttoned up to the middle of it while the rest showed off his muscular chest. He wore dark blue jeans with tan lugz. He almost looked like…Naraku.

"Naraku?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry to say, but I'm not…. I'm his twin brother… Onigumo."


	17. New Friends and New Enemies

You're My Only One!

* * *

_Last time:

* * *

_

"I hope you like spaghetti." The man came out of the kitchen with a tray with a plate of spaghetti and bread on the side with a glass of water. He placed it down on the coffee table and sat down across from Kagome. As she looked at the man she gasped. He had long, rough looking off black hair that fell over his shoulders, dark brown eyes with a hint of re in them. He wore a black top that was buttoned up to the middle of it while the rest showed off his muscular chest. He wore dark blue jeans with tan lugz. He almost looked like…Naraku.

"Naraku?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry to say, but I'm not…. I'm his twin brother… Onigumo."

* * *

Chapter 17: New enemies and New Friends

* * *

Kagome gasped. She wasn't sure on how to react to what Onigumo had just told her. She slowly opened her mouth, but no words protrude out. Onigumo chuckled again and took a sip of his drink.

"Naraku never told you…did he." Kagome shook her head and Onigumo smiled. "I can't see why not. If he mentions me, he's thinking about his past, and our past are very dark."

"So he's told me." Onigumo looked at her hard and fast. "I don't mean about his past. I meant that he's told me that his past is dark. Onigumo took a deep breath and slumped into his seat. "Can I ask you something though?"

"Shoot?"

"I had a dream…or a vision, about Naraku's mother dying…" Onigumo's face froze and he slowly got up and walked over to the sliding glass window. "Gomen nansai. Have I upset you?"

"Iie. I'm…just surprise that, you had a vision about that. You see, when we were younger, our mother loved and cherished us both, but something was wrong. She told us that we couldn't stay together as a family any longer. She said that Naraku and I would be in danger if we weren't separated. So, he stayed with mom and I went with my grandmother and stayed in Shanghai, China. Yeah, it was tough, not being able to see my mother and my brother but I was able to get through it…somehow. But as the years past, I knew something was going to happen. Soon after, I find out that my mother had died and Naraku watched her. I just wish…there was something we could have done to prevent it from happening." Onigumo took a deep breath and stared out near the sea.

"My mother was an incredible woman. She would do anything, just to keep us safe from harm."

"And…what about your father?"

Onigumo's face-hardened and anger flashed in his eyes. "That fucking bastard was the one that killed my mother. She didn't do anything wrong and he killed her!" Onigumo punched the glass door and it shattered, leaving his hand all bloody. Kagome walked up to him cautiously, afraid of what he would do. She ripped the bottom half of her shirt and took his hand. Onigumo flinched form the touch but watched as she wrapped his hand. "I'm not even sure how he killed her, I just know that she's dead and I won't rest till I find that bastard and kill him."

"Gomen nansai Onigumo. I didn't mean to…" Kagome trailed off and Onigumo looked at her and his sincere look came once again on his face.

"It's ok Kagome. It wasn't your fault. You have the right to know about his past…and mine, but I would rather for him to tell you."

"Hai…I understand." Kagome went back to the couch and sat down as she grabbed her plate of spaghetti. Onigumo laughed at her when she slurped up the noodle and sauce landed on her forehead. "It's not that funny." She said as she wiped her forehead off with a napkin.

"Yes it is. I can see why Naraku was so in love with you. You're everything he was looking for in a woman."

"Is that so. Then tell me why he slept with some girl name Kaguya."

"Kaguya! That bitch is dead."

"Apparently not. He slept with her and expected me to believe that he wanted to loose his virginity to me."

"Nani? Onigumo busted up laughing and started to hold his sides.

"Nani? What's so funny?" Kagome didn't find this funny at all. She started to get angry and Onigumo felt her aurora rise.

"Gomen nansai, but it is. Naraku hasn't been a virgin since he was 13."

"So he lied to me?"

"Let me finish. Yes, he did lie to you but then again no. Have you met anyone by the name of Kiba?" Kagome nodded her head yes. "Well, after mom died, Naraku went mad and his personality was split in two: Naraku and Kiba. Naraku was his normal self but Kiba was the side that wanted bloodshed and wouldn't stop until every person he saw was dead. So, in a way…he is a virgin, but then again not."

"How can you be or not be a virgin at the same time. You either are or you're not!" Kagome screamed.

"You're really shucked up about this huh?"

"You have no idea Onigumo. It was so hard to hear him say that he had slept with another woman."

"But he didn't. Kiba took over his body. So technically, the Naraku you know is still a virgin, but Kiba is not. But, I have to say that Naraku is not a virgin cause Kiba and him are one."

"I was afraid you would say that." Kagome placed the plate back down on the tray and slumped onto the couch as she folded her arms. "I mean, I would have never fallen in love with Naraku if I had known about his split personality and his dark past."

"You see… that's the reason why he doesn't want to tell people. Naraku is afraid of being separated by people ever since mom died. He still is traumatized about it. How would you feel if your folks died in front of your very eyes?"

"Well, I could care less. They don't even give a damn about me. I've been raped in my own house while they are in their rooms and they still didn't do anything to help me. Even when I banged on the walls and screamed for help."

"You were raped? Naraku failed to mention that to me." Onigumo thought for a second but just shrugged his shoulders and went to take a seat. Kagome looked at him and a cold chill went down his back. "Nani."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I talk to Naraku time to time. He's told me what's been going on in his life. I need to know about my baby brother."

"So…you're the oldest?"

"By 5 minutes. But anyways, you should start heading home. It's getting really late."

"Yeah I should." Kagome stood up and grabbed whole of her backpack. "Can you walk me home please."

"No problem. Naraku would kill me if something happened to you. So, far now on I am in charge of watching over you until Naraku comes back to his senses and out of the predicament he is in right now."

"What predicament?" Now Kagome was really frightened and didn't know how to react.

"I'll tell you later, but now, I should get you home." Onigumo grabbed his jacket and opened the door for Kagome as they walked out of his condo and out to his car.

* * *

Elsewhere out of Japan:

* * *

A dark figure wrapped in a cloak was roaming around the dark alleys of L.A., California, seeming as if it was looking for someone. It dodged around a few people and climbed up a ladder to the second level of a burned down apartment. It ran through the broken sliding glass door and exited out of the door and ran down up the hall. Until he reached the roof of the apartment building, he slowed his pace as he saw a tall figure he was suppose to meet.

"So, you came? You're a very wise demon you are. Now, what type are you again?"

"A snake demon. I am here at your services, my new master." The snake demon bowed and didn't stand up until her new master told her too.

"Come here my new apprentice." The snake demon went up to the dark figure and stood next to him. "You know what you have to do?"

"Yes, I do. But…tell me why again I have to travel all the way to Japan?"

"To eliminate the enemy. The Dark Wolf Clan is our biggest enemy. They're the reason why we left Japan and came to America. Besides, the women here are more…appealing to me…and maybe their blood will satisfy you."

"Maybe, but I go for the males." The snake demon dropped the hood he was wearing and looked up at the dark figure. "For I am a female snake demon."

"Are you now. Show me." The snake demon backed up a little bit away from the figure and untied the sash around her waist. She pulled her cloak away from her shoulders and revealed her body to the figure. She had dark green hair with bright blood red eyes. Her bright and dark green scales covered every part of her body as her tail slithered behind her. The figure smiled and the snake demon just slithered. "How come you never told me you were a female?"

"I knew you wouldn't take me literally. So I lied and told you I was a male, but…" She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am very seductive and can have anyone in my grasp." The snake demon smiled and licked the figure's neck.

"I can tell." The figure looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You never told me your name though."

"My name is Cheza, and I am pleased to be of service to you." She bowed once again and looked into his eyes.

"That is nice to hear. Now go, your flight leaves in about an hour." Cheza smiled and disappeared into the shadows. The dark figure looked up at the moon and started to laugh. "And soon, the reign of the Shadow Moon Clan will take over Japan once again." He gave a deep heartless laugh as darkness surrounded him and he was gone in a flash.

* * *

Next Day:

* * *

Kagome woke up with a bad headache and didn't understand why. She hadn't done anything last night. She sat up and placed her hand on her head to feel her forehead burning hot. She got up and felt very sluggish. She went into the bathroom and went towards the medicine cabinet to grab the thermometer. She placed it in her mouth and sat on the counter of her sink. She swung her leg back and forth until she heard the thermometer beep. She pulled it out and was shocked to read that her temperature was 104.6 F.

"Nani? Why is my temperature so high?"

"Kagome-chan. Are you awake dear?" Her mother called from downstairs. Kagome yelled back at her mom that she was and walked back to her room.

"This doesn't make any sense. How could I have gotten a fever? It's not cold outside and I felt just fine yesterday." Kagome thought long and hard and still nothing came to her. She went down the stairs and ran towards the kitchen. She found some Tylenol and popped two pills in her mouth and swallowed them with water. "Hopefully this will lower my fever." Kagome went to the table where her mother placed down her breakfast for her. Her mother sat across from her and stared at her.

"Kagome…are you feeling okay? You seem paler than yesterday."

"Oh, I'm fine mom. I just woke up with a fever today, that's all."

"That's all? Did you take something for it."

"Hai. I'm just going to go back upstairs when I'm done eating and go back to sleep. I feel very tired."

"Alright dear. I'll fix you some tea." With that said her mother got up and started to boil the water in the teapot. Kagome smiled a bit and placed her fork down. She leaned back in the chair and sighed.

_Naraku… I wonder what you're doing right now? _Kagome sighed once again and slid her chair back and started to head to the stairs. As she turned the corner, the doorbell rung and Kagome rolled her eyes. She grunted and yelled, "Who is it!"

"It's me Kagome. Ayame." Kagome opened the door and Ayame glomped on top of her. "Ah, Kagome. Koga broke up with me."

"Doishite?"

"Because some chick with a bigger ass and bigger tits caught his attention and he just left me like I was nobody."

"Want me to kick his ass for you?"

"Later, but the real reason why I cam over here is because you don't call me like you used to. Is something up? You know you can tell me anything Kagome. I'm your best friend." Kagome knew she could trust Ayame and took her hand and they both went to her room. Kagome sat Ayame down and told her everything that has been up. When she finished, Ayame had a dazed look on her face. She shook her head and smirked. "So, Naraku has a split personality, a twin brother, lied to you about being a virgin and his soul is now lost in his body and his evil side Kiba has taken over?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm surprised you're taking this okay. If I were you I would be kicking and screaming my head off."

"Yeah, but I love him too much and I'm not going to loose him to his evil side."

"But what if you do get him back. Will you still be able to love him like you used to, now that you're aware about what he's been hiding from you?"

"I'm not sure Ayame. I mean, basically it's my fault that Kiba is out. I was angry at Naraku and for me not believing in his words, he lost it and Kiba was able to take control."

"Yeah I guess, but despite that, how come he never told you he had a twin brother?"

"Onigumo said because he didn't want to think about his past. Ever since he ran into that couple at Red Lobster, he hasn't been the same since then. I'm frightened for him. I don't know what situation he is in. Onigumo told me that its bad and if I want to save him I have to stay out of the way."

"But that doesn't make any sense. How can you help him if you're out of the way?"

"He told me it was dangerous and I could die by saving him."

"What matter more to you Kagome. Your life our your love for Naraku."

"Naraku means the world to me."

"Alright, then together we will save him.

"Together?"

"You actually think I'm going to le my chica go out and get herself killed with out some back up? I don't think so." Ayame laughed and so did Kagome. Kagome gave her a hug and smiled.

"Gracias chica."

"De nada. So, now that that's cleared, where do you think Naraku would be?" A look of shock came across Kagome's face.

"You wanna go look for him now! But…I really don't think—

"Oh come on Kagome. Would you rather wait another week or try and save him now."

Kagome thought for a while and sighed. "Most likely he would be at a club. I'm not sure which one though."

"Well, that really helps. Besides, clubs, where else would he be." Kagome was in deep thought. Where else would Naraku be if he were alone? Then something hit her and she looked at Ayame.

"Grab your jacket. We're going to the park."

"The park? But why would he be there?"

"Trust me. Whenever Naraku wants to be alone he would always go to the park. He secretive like that."

"Alright…let's go."

* * *

At The Park:

* * *

Kiba was up in a tree looking out around the land. He sighed and leaned up against the trunk. _I don't understand this. How is it possible that Naraku still has a hold on me and why do I feel so weak then normal? I killed over twenty people last night and yet I sill felt empty. Dammit!" _Kiba punched the tree and the leaves fell off their branches. He grumbled and closed his eyes. _What am I missing? How can I get this feeling to dis—?_

"Do you think he's really here Kagome? I don't see him anywhere."

"He's here. I can sense his presence. I just hope I'll be able to talk to him.

Kiba looked down at the two but mostly on Kagome. "Kagome…" Kiba's eyes widened and he shook his head. "That damn wench. What is she doing to me?" Kiba felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest and his breathing became shorter. "Shit." Kiba collapsed on the branch of the tree and started to gage. As soon as he was done he jumped out of the tree and waited for Kagome and Ayame.

Ayame was starting to get cold chills and started to rub her arms when the fog started to roll in. "Come on Kagome. Let's head back. I don't like this feeling."

"Neither do I but I'm telling you it's Naraku. He's near…by…" Kagome's words trailed off when she saw someone leaning up against a tree. She took a closer look and saw that it was Kiba. She gulped and Ayame's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Kagome…be careful." Kagome started to walk towards Kiba and tried to be brave about it but then again she wanted to turn around and run for her life. At about five feet away from him she stopped. Kiba faced her and his red eyes glowed in the fog. Kagome took a step back but soon stood her ground as Kiba walked towards her. Her heart was racing harder and faster and her whole body was shaking. Kagome braced herself when she felt Naraku's hand on her face but what she wasn't expecting happened. He brought her face to his and kissed her lips softly. Kagome was stunned and pushed him away from her softly.

"Naraku?"

"Kagome…what are…you doing here?" He said in a raspy voice.

"Are you back to your normal self again."

"Only…for awhile. Somehow…I was able to take control, but I don't have it fully. He will come back again and I'm too weak to lock him back up."

"Iie, Naraku. I will find a way to bring you back. I will do anything to bring you back."

"Iie Kagome! You can never do that! You can never bring me back!"

"Nani? I don't understand. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Hai, I do but…" Naraku started to cough and gripped onto Kagome's arms. "You would have to make a huge sacrifice…and I don't want you to do that."

"But…Naraku…"

"No but's. You have to promise me you won't get yourself involved in my situation." Kagome was silent as Naraku cough some more and brought Kagome down to the ground with him. "Promise me!" Kagome shook her head and looked into his eyes with her teary ones. "Nani?"

"I won't promise you. I love you too much to let you loose yourself. I will save you Naraku, no matter what the sacrifice is."

"Kagome!"

"I made up my mind already Naraku. I'm not letting you go." Naraku just shook his head and smiled. He ran his hand through Kagome's hair and kissed her on the lips tenderly. Kagome placed her hand on top of his and returned his kiss. Ayame from the sidelines watched the two and sighed with happiness. She looked passed the two and saw something black moving in the fog. She tried to warn them but she couldn't use her voice. Naraku pressed Kagome against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He didn't want this moment to end but he knew sooner or later it would. Ancient words circled around in his ear and he flinched away from Kagome. He covered his ears, trying to block the voice. "Naraku? Nani yo?"

"Kagome…go. Get out of here…before it's too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go...leave!" Naraku's eyes started to glow once again and he started to scream." Go! Now!" Kagome staggered to get up as she watched Naraku try to fight whatever it was and ran towards Ayame. When she looked up Ayame was gone.

"Ayame? Ayame!" Kagome heard a wicked laughter and turned her head to see that Kiba was back. "Kiba?"

"You're little friend is gone now. But I will have fun killing you." Kiba ran towards her and Kagome ran for her life. "Run as much as you can Kagome, but you will never escape me."

"Someone help me!" Kagome didn't know where she was running. She just let her feet take her wherever they were going. Before she knew it she tripped and fell down a hill. Her head hit a rock and Kagome let out a yelp. She tried to get up but her foot was stuck between the roots of a tree. She heard Kiba coming down the hill and panicked trying to get her foot out of the roots as the blood form her cut trailed down her face. She stopped when she heard Kiba breathing hard down her neck and she slowly turned her head. Kiba grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, twisting her ankle as he did. Kagome cried in pain and Kiba just laughed. He punched her in the stomach and the air was sucked out of her. She cringed and started to cough. Kiba dropped her on the ground and Kagome gripped at the leaves. Kiba pulled out a knife and grabbed Kagome's arm. He trailed the blade up and down her arm, leaving a cut on her arm. Kagome screamed when he stabbed her in the arm repeatedly. He turned her over and stood above. He laughed as he watched her cry.

"Now…I shall finish this and I'll be free." Kiba grabbed the handle of the knife and darted the knife towards Kagome's heart. Kagome screamed and felt herself shattered and soon everything went black.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome woke up and sat straight up and she felt around her head, her arm and chest and looked to her right to see Ayame. "Are you okay? When I came back upstairs you started to scream and cry."

"Weren't we at the park?"

"No, we never left for the park. And why would we anyways. It's pouring outside."

"But, didn't you come and tell me that you and Koga broke up."

"Yeah, I did tell you that and then you told me about Naraku's twin brother and you were gonna tell me more but you passed out."

"So…it was all a dream?" Kagome sighed. "But…it felt so real."

"What you dream about?" Kagome told her what happened and it brought Ayame to tears. "Oh Kagome. That was a terrible dream."

"I'm just glad it was a dream…but then again…not."

"I see. But hey…you know what I noticed. It's been what…four months and Hojo hasn't bothered you at all."

"Hey you're right. Not that I care or anything but I wonder what happened to him."

"Me too. But I'm glad he hasn't been around."

"Yeah." Kagome lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. "I just hope that I can bring back Naraku…but do you think it was a sign or something?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, yeah. I mean he told me the only was to save him was if I made a huge sacrifice."

"But what kind?" The two thought for a while but nothing came up. "Hey! Call Onigumo. Maybe he has something on this." Kagome nodded and dialed up Onigumo.

"Hello?"

"Hey Onigumo…it's Kagome. Do you think you can come over? I have a dream I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure. I'll be up there in a while." Kagome hung up the phone and looked back at Ayame.

"He'll be here in a little while. In the mean time…what should we do?"

"Get ready at least. We want to look good for our guest." Kagome laughed and climbed out of bed and started to get dressed.

* * *

30 Minutes Later:

* * *

The doorbell rung and Kagome answered the door. "Hey Onigumo, come on in."

"Hey Kagome. So…what dream did you have this time?" As soon as they reached her room, she closed her door and told him everything she had told Ayame. Onigumo shook his head and stood up. "This is not good Kagome."

"Nani. What does it mean?"

"Naraku said that you would have to make a sacrifice right. Well in order to free him you have too…" His words trailed off and Kagome looked at him.

"Nani? Tell me. Please."

"You would…have to kill him…and yourself." Kagome thought her heart just sank. She didn't understand at all what Onigumo just told her.

"What do you mean she has to kill him and herself," Ayame yelled.

"Well, Naraku and Kiba are one and the only way to get rid of Kiba is to ill them both and the reason why Kagome has to kill herself as well is because she is connected to them. Both Naraku and Kiba are in love with her and since her love is with them both, in order for Kiba to be gone forever, Kagome has to die."

"But…there has to be another way. Come on Kagome. You can't go through with this."

Kagome thought for a long time until she came up with her decision. "I'll do it."

"Nani? Both Ayame and Onigumo said. "Are you sure about this Kagome?" Onigumo asked her.

"Hai…I am. I love Naraku more than anything, and if it means to kill him and myself, then I will do that if it means he would be free." Ayame gave her a concerned look but soon smiled.

"Alright Kagome. I will help as well."

"Gracias Ayame."

"Alright then. We have to have a plan about this. It has to be smart and well planned out. We can't just charge in and try to kill him. Kiba is smart and will try to do anything not to be touched."


	18. New Plan

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 18: New Plan

* * *

Onigumo, Kagome and Ayame had their planned set out and they all thought it was pretty damn good. Kagome was being more cautious about her surroundings then she was before ever since she noticed that Hojo wasn't around anymore…or was he? For now, she was glad he was gone but the only thing she couldn't get off her shoulders was Inuyasha. As the last bell rang for dismissal, Kagome ran to her locker because now they were on spring break. Four weeks is more then enough to bring Naraku back to his normal self. As she turned the dial of her lock on her door she sensed someone staring at her from across the halls.

She was able to put all her books in the locker and close it. She soon closed her eyes and asked, "What do you want?" The person that was behind her smirked and walked up to her slyly as people walking up and down the halls watched her. She leaned against the lockers next to Kagome and stared at her.

"You already know what I want," the person said in a harsh feminine voice. "I want you to stay away from Naraku. Everyone is glad now that we have the old him back. With him back with the Dark Wolf Clan, we're unstoppable," She said slyly. Kagome's eyes widened when she heard her say 'Dark Wolf Clan.'

"Why have I heard of that group before?"

"We're a legend. Almost everyone in our group has killed more then one hundred people." She said teasingly. "But Naraku, heh, he's killed over a thousand. Though he maybe young, he knows how to kill and make people scream."

"Shut up!" Kagome slammed her fist against the lockers and the girl felt her aurora all of a sudden rise. "If you don't have anything to do with me then leave!" Kagome walked off and the girl was somewhat puzzled but just laughed.

"You really think you can scare me girl? Well, nothing can scare me, and never will." The girl shot her hand towards Kagome and Kagome felt something sharp pass by her cheek. The wall in front of her soon had a crater in it and blood started to slide down her cheek. Kagome was really shaken up and slowly turned back to the girl.

"Who are you?"

The girl just smirked and removed her sunglasses. "I am known as Kanna, or, your new killer." Kanna did a spin move, moving her hands along with her and pushed them out, making another sharp gust of air, head straight for Kagome. Kagome tried to move but wasn't able to make it out in time. She was pushed back by the air and slammed against the wall, making the crater bigger. Kanna smirked and pressed harder and the wall broke through to the outside. People outside ran mad as they saw the wall brake. Kagome struggled to get up out from the rubble. Kanna walked through the hole in the wall and stepped in front of Kagome's unconscious body. She just chuckled. Kagome's body was all cut and bruised. Her clothes were ripped and tattered and her hair was all knotted. Kanna pulled out a gun and aimed it towards Kagome's head. "This…was way too easy." She locked the gun and smiled. "Good bye." Before she could pull the trigger, she felt her arms lock behind her. "What the hell?"

"Put the gun down Kanna. You have no business here," said Onigumo as he held her back.

"Well, if it isn't Onigumo. Haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

"What do you want with Kagome."

"I was sent here on a duty to kill her, that's what. What business do you have with the girl?"

"I'm her protector. Now, if you don't want to be killed, then you should leave."

Kanna slipped through his arms and walked away from him. "I'd rather fight." Kanna placed the gun in her back pocket and pulled out a sword from the sheath on her back. "So how 'bout it Onigumo. You willing to fight?"

"Kanna, I don't want to hurt you."

"Aw, still can't get over your feelings for me? I'm flattered."

"No, you aren't the same person you were before. But, if that is your wish, then be it." Kanna growled and charged at him. She swung her sword at him, but he easily dodged it. Kanna was starting to get frustrated and Onigumo knew she was. As he sensed her next move coming he decided to make his move. He again dodged her next attack and dove back up, punching hard into her stomach. Kanna gasped from the direct hit. Onigumo shot up between her arms and head-butted her. Kanna staggered back a bit as she felt blood run down her forehead. She shook her head but was soon pushed back by Onigumo. He spun kicked her in the face and Kanna lost the sword. He grabbed her around the arm and pulled her close to him.

"Tsk, tsk. You're still weak. Have you trained at all or have you been making too much love to Bankotsu?" Kanna growled and head-butted him, elbowing him hard into the stomach to get loose. Onigumo let her go as he shook the pain from his nose. He smirked as he watched her grab for the sword. "No, not this time." He ran towards her and kicked the sword further. Kanna was now furious and started to swing punches at him. Before they both knew it, they started to gather a crowd and everyone was rooting on different sides. Kanna was able to punch Onigumo in the face and he fell on the ground. Kanna smirked and walked towards him. Soon his head shot up and he said, "Never underestimate your opponent." Kanna soon found herself on the ground as well with Onigumo pinning her down.

"Get off of me!" She said as she wiggled underneath him. "I'll never go back the way I was. I like who I've become and who I'm with!"

"You don't mean that. I know deep don inside you still have feelings for me. As I do for you."

"Liar! You never loved me! You left me to save yourself and let me die alone!"

"No Kanna. I would never do that to you. Don't you remember? I tried to grab your hand before you fell and you slipped from my grasp. I would never leave you alone like that." Kanna was starting to calm down and things were starting to become clear to her again as she closed her eyes and started to remember..

"Please, Onigumo, save me. I want to be with you again." She said softly. Onigumo smiled as she felt her relax against him. He was starting to finally get through to her and they both would be happy. "Onigumo, I'm starting to become tired."

"Are you yourself again Kanna?" Kanna opened her eyes and instead of the pale gray they were once before, they were now sky blue with a hint of gray outside the eyes. Onigumo smiled and kissed her lips lightly. The people in the crowd awed and Onigumo looked up at them and yelled for them all to leave and they did. He looked back at Kanna and kissed her lightly once again.

"Onigumo. I love you…" Her words trailed off as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Onigumo smiled and got off of her. He picked her up and placed her on his back. He walked towards Kagome and kneeled next to her. He placed his forefinger on her neck to check her pulse.

"Good. She's still alive." He picked her up slowly bridal style and started to head to his condo.

Next Day:

The sound of birds chirping echoed through Kagome's ears. She squinted her eyes as she slowly woke up. Kagome looked around and smiled when she saw that she was in Onigumo's condo. She also noticed that she wasn't in her clothes and that she was all bandaged up. She smiled and removed the covers that were covering her and started looking for him. She walked out of his room and started walking around. As she walked down the halls, she saw some pictures of Onigumo when he was younger with Naraku next to him. She smiled and stared at the pictures.

_They were so cute when they were little. _She said to herself. As she looked at the rest she found a picture of Naraku and to her knowledge, to be his mother next to him. Her smile was very pretty and she was very gorgeous. She saw the big toothy smile on Naraku's face and just started to laugh. Just seeing his face brought her own tears to stream down her face. She stopped soon enough when she heard Onigumo's voice and someone else's she didn't recognize. She lay against the wall and looked over the corner to come seeing Onigumo's back.

"Are you feeling better though? I mean, you were asleep for a long while."

"I'm fine Onigumo. Really." Kagome recognize the voice to be a girls and she relaxed. She sighed and turned the corner. Onigumo turned his head and smiled but Kagome froze when she saw the girl.

"Onigumo! That's the girl that attacked me! Why is she here?"

"Kagome, this is," Naraku paused for a moment and Kanna cut in.

"I'm his girlfriend, Kanna."

"Girlfriend? But how is that possible. You're evil. How could Onigumo fall for someone like you?"

"I am not evil! And how dare you! You don't even know me you little bitch!"

"You son of a—"

"Ladies!" Onigumo was able to silence them. "Kagome, yes, Kanna attacked you but she doesn't know that."

"Nani?"

"Kanna was brainwashed into thinking she was betrayed by me and has hated me since then. She's not like the others."

"I'm myself now," Kanna stated. "When I was younger, Onigumo and I were on a mission to take out somebody but it was a trap and the house that we were in caught on fire. I could only remember smoke and Onigumo's voice and everything else is a blank. Soon enough the gang found me and brainwashed me into thinking that Onigumo left me to die. So I became someone I wasn't with hatred burning inside of me.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you. It was out of anger for Onigumo and they trained me to kill more." She looked towards Onigumo. "That's why I couldn't get my hands on you."

"Yeah sure." Onigumo smiled and Kanna threw a pillow at him. Onigumo laughed and Kagome felt dumbfounded.

"Okay? So, you're not on your killing spree anymore?"

"Iie. Now that Onigumo was able to contact me and get me back the way I am, I'm not who I was before." Kagome sighed in relief and Kanna just shook her head.

"But how are your wounds Kagome? Have they healed?"

"It doesn't hurt so I would say so."

"Okay. Why don't you go wash up. I have some of my mother's old clothing. You can wear those if you want."

"Arigatoo Onigumo." Kagome bowed and went towards the other bedroom and started to rummage through the clothes. Kanna just chuckled and Onigumo looked at her.

"Nani?"

"You still have some of your mother's clothing?"

"Wouldn't you if your father killed your mother?" He said harshly.

"I wouldn't know. My parents gave me up 'member."

"Whatever." Onigumo went towards his room and Kanna followed him. Onigumo fell against his bed and Kanna sat next to him. "You know they're going to be mad now that you're yourself again."

"I know, but it doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you…I don't care." Kanna lay next to him and Onigumo smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair and stared up at the ceiling. Kanna laid her head on his chest and took in his sweet scent. "You still wear that cologne?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You know how I get when you wear that," she said seductively.

"I know, that's why I wore it after you left. It was in memory of you." Kanna smiled and sat up. She lowered her face to his and kissed his lips.

"I'm glad you never forgot about me." Onigumo brought his lips back to hers and kissed her passionately. Kanna relaxed against him and slid her tongue past his lips as he held her tighter against him.

* * *

Kagome got of the shower and wiped the misty mirror. She didn't like how the scars on her body looked. She groaned and started to put on the clothes she found in the room. "So these are Naraku's mothers clothing. I must keep these nice and clean no matter what." She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that they clothes actually fit her nicely. "Wow, she was the same size I am." She over checked herself and pleased with the results walked out of the room and headed towards the living room surprised not to see Onigumo. "Where'd he go?" Kagome started looking around and stopped when she heard noises. She stopped at a door and slowly opened it up. "Onigumo?"

She stopped just by a creek when she saw Onigumo on top of Kanna thrashing back and forth. "Damn, Kanna. You're…still as tight…before."

"Ah, Onigumo!"

Onigumo screamed out Kanna's name as he collapsed on top of her and she just laughed. Onigumo looked at her and kissed her lips. "I love you Kanna."

"I love you too Onigumo." The two kissed passionately and Kagome closed the door on the two. She smiled and started to head towards he door. She walked out the door still thinking about what Onigumo and Kanna said to each other. "They still love each other even though she was brainwashed and who knows for how long." Kagome smiled and kept walking down the sidewalk, unaware of someone watching her.

"So, that's the girl I have to follow and kill. I have no idea what Naraku saw in her but I'll surely get rid of her." The mysterious character hid amongst the shadows and followed Kagome wherever she went.

Two hours passed and the character was starting to get irritated by Kagome. "This girl never knows when to go home does she?" She yelled as she saw her walk inside McDonalds. She sat there and waited for Kagome to come out and couldn't wait to kill her. After a few minutes Kagome walked out of McDonalds and headed straight for her house. The character rejoiced and followed. As soon as Kagome walked into her house the character ran around to the other side and climbed up the tree and jumped inside her open window and waited for her.

"Hello?" Kagome called as she walked in. "I'm home." Kagome walked in the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator saying:

_Dear Kagome,_

_We called everywhere and we finally found out where you were thanks to your dear friend Ayame. Well, your brother, grandfather and I have stepped out for a while. We should be back around 5. Well, we'll see you in a while dear._

_Love, Mom. _

Kagome sighed. "Great. Home alone once again. Only if Naraku was with me, we could have spent a wonderful time together." Kagome bit her lower lip and started to head towards the stairs. She opened her bedroom door to see someone sitting on her bed. She froze as the person turned to face her. "W-who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm your assassin and I have come to kill you."

"Doishite? What have I done for you to kill me?"

"You stole my boyfriend from me." The character turned around and Kagome thought she had seen her before. "And I wont let you take him back."

"You must be Kaguya."

"Very good. Maybe you deserve a treat. Now say your prayers." Kaguya dashed towards Kaguya but her attack was blocked. "What the hell?" Kaguya looked forward and saw a male with white dogs ears and amber eyes growling at her.

"Lay your hands on Kagome and just see what happens."

Kaguya growled and backed towards the window. "You may have been spared today but the next time, you will not." She jumped out of the window and disappeared in mid air. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Arigatoo Inuyasha-kun." Inuyasha turned and looked at her and Kagome's face flush. Inuyasha had this sincere look on his face that could make anyone's face turn red. Kagome's legs felt weak and her knees gave in, but Inuyasha was able to catch her.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"Hai. I am." She said as she slowly stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw someone following you home when I saw you walk out of McDonalds so I followed."

"Thank you for saving me." She smiled at him for a while and looked away from him. Kagome was about to stand up but Inuyasha grasped her and placed her in a heart-warming kiss. Kagome was stunned, she wanted to push him away, but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss. Inuyasha wasn't surprised that she responded his kiss. He picked her up under the legs and walked her over to the bed. He laid her down on the bed as he pressed his body between her legs. As the contact of the bed pressed against Kagome's back, her eyes shot open and she pulled away from him. Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her again. He trailed his kisses down her neck and stated to untie the bow on the front of her shirt. "Inuyasha…stop."

Inuyasha pretended he didn't hear her. He slide his hand down her hips and started to slowly slide his hand underneath her skirt. Kagome felt his hand rub against her opening and her mouth dropped. Kagome gripped at his shirt, as he pressed harder against it. "Inuyasha…please…stop." Inuyasha started to growl a bit when she called his name, even when she meant for him to stop. Inuyasha didn't want to stop though; his body was craving to beat inside hers as he rubbed her opening. Kagome felt him grab at the strand of her underwear and slowly pull it down. Kagome jumped at his touch and started to push him off. "Inuyasha! Get off!" With that said a pink light glowed from her hands and Inuyasha was shot back. Kagome sat up and stared at him. "What is your problem?" before she knew it, Inuyasha started to laugh like he had lost his mind. He slowly stood up and looked at her with his blue eyes. Kagome felt frightened. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing is wrong. You have just brought out the demon side in me," He said as he growled deeply in his throat. "You have pushed me far away from you, but this time…your mine." Inuyasha pounced back at her and this time Kagome moved out the way. She scrambled onto the floor but hurriedly got up and ran out the door with Inuyasha heavily following behind her. "Doesn't matter where you run. I will claim you as my mate before Naraku does."

Kagome ran outside her house and just let he feet take her wherever they went. She ran inside the well house and closed the door. The sound echoed in Inuyasha's ears and he started to bang at the door. "It's no use Kagome! You will be mine!" He started to slash at the doors harder and Kagome knew she was running out of time. Soon the doors burst open and Inuyasha landed in front of the well. He sniffed around for her scent but could not pick it up. "Where did she go?" He growled. Kagome snuck up quietly behind him with a baseball bat in her hands. When she was close enough she swung as hard as she could across Inuyasha's head. Instead of getting a knocked out hanyou, she got a broken bat instead. The bat had broken in half when it made contact with his head. Inuyasha turned and growled at her and she took a step back. "Now, now Kagome. You should know you won't be able to hurt me with a bat." Inuyasha smacked the bat away and Kagome fell on the floor. Inuyasha licked his lips as he knelt down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Kagome decided to give in and Inuyasha was pleased. He laid her back against the dirt floor and started to undress her. Kagome slimmed her hands down across his back and over his stomach. She felt him growl as she did so. As soon as her hands reached his member, she took him into a pleasure wheel as she softly massaged him. Inuyasha bit her lip and she winced. When she had his member fully in her hands, she cupped it and dug her nails sharply into it. Inuyasha let out a yelp and Kagome managed to push him out the way.

She ran over by the well and looked down. She smirked and turned back at Inuyasha as she watched him struggle to get up. "You stupid bitch. You will pay for that." Kagome just stood her ground as Inuyasha charged at her. In the right time she moved out the way and Inuyasha went falling down into the well.

"I hope this works." Kagome placed her palms over the well and focused her miko power into her hands. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow a faint pink but soon started to glow brighter. As Inuyasha hit the bottom, he shook his head and growled. He started to climb up the well, but stopped when he saw the pink glow. Kagome opened her eyes and they were now a bright grayish pink color. She placed her hands on top of each other and shot a beam of pink light towards Inuyasha.

"Ah shit," Inuyasha said as the beam pierced him through his heart and shot him down hard against the bottom of the well. Kagome removed her hands and backed away from the well when she saw the light coming straight up. It pierced a hole into the roof and Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Gramps is gonna kill me for that." As soon as the light faded, Kagome looked over the rail and saw Inuyasha still lying there with blood coming out from his mouth. Kagome shook her head. "Did I kill him? No, I couldn't have." Kagome felt pain overwhelm her heart. She didn't want to kill Inuyasha, just hurt him. "Gomen nansai Inuyasha." She said as she began to cry. Her cries soon stifled when she heard a faint voice. She looked over the rail and saw Inuyasha sitting up.

"Hello? Is anyone up there?"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and Kagome had a confused look on her face. The person that was in the well had black hair, brown eyes and no dog-ears. How could this be Inuyasha? Inuyasha was starting to grow impatient and called back up to her.

"Are you just going to stand there or help me out?" He yelled back at her. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded to herself. That was definitely Inuyasha. Kagome through over a rope ladder and Inuyasha climbed out. She shook off the dirt and ash that was all over him and looked at Kagome. "Why do you look familiar?" He took a step towards her and she backed up.

"Do you have to be so close?"

"Well sorry. I'm just trying to remember where I've seen your face." He thought for a second and then said, "You remind me of that bitch Kikyo. Why do you look like her?"

"First of all, never compare me to her and there is no relationship so back off." Inuyasha had a scared look on his face and he then turned his back on her.

"Whatever." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Inuyasha jumped but soon relaxed against her. "Hey, since I'm here…do you think I can use your shower."

"Oh yeah sure." Kagome lead him to the bathroom and pushed him in. "I'll bring you some clothes.

"Okay." Inuyasha paused for a second and opened the door. "Wait. You never told me how you knew my name."

"Nani?"

"I've never seen you in my life and yet you knew my name." Kagome was confused. How could he forget who she was and he was just trying to rape her a few minutes ago? Kagome stepped towards him and pressed her hand on his forehead. He didn't have a fever. Did her power somehow give him amnesia?

"Well, I'm Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled and Kagome blushed. "Well, you already know who I am so I don't need to introduce myself, but I will anyways. Inuyasha. Nice to meet you." He took Kagome's hand and kissed it lightly. Kagome blushed more. She liked this new Inuyasha, but she wondered why he never showed this side of himself when he was a hanyou.

"I'll…go get your stuff." She hurried away from him and Inuyasha just smirked and closed the door.

Kagome walked inside her mom's room and looked in the dressers to find some of her father's old clothing. She found some that she thought would look good and fit Inuyasha. She placed the on top of the toilet seat when she opened the door into the bathroom. She heard Inuyasha humming and she couldn't help but laugh. She closed the door and went inside the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed Onigumo's number.

* * *

Onigumo's place:

* * *

The phone rang on top of Onigumo's dresser, but he was too into his pleasure with Kanna to notice the ringing. "Oni..gu..mo…. You're…phone is…ringing." Kanna said between gasp.

"So. Let it ring." He said as he penetrated harder and faster inside of her. Kanna gripped onto him harder as he beat harder against her. Soon when the ringing stopped the answering machine picked up.

_Hey Onigumo it's Kagome. I have something to ask you._

Onigumo stopped what he was doing and picked up the phone before she hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Onigumo, it's Kagome."

"Hey Kagome. What's up?"

"Well, I have something to ask you but I think it's better for you to come over here and see."

"Nani?"

"Just come down to my house later when you're done making love to Kanna."

"Okay…wait…how do you know I'm—"

"I can hear her breathing hard in the background." Kagome laughed and Onigumo hung up the phone. He went back to Kanna and she gave him a confused look on her face.

"Wasn't that…Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you…be going?"

"She said when I was done with you." He gave her a smile and she kissed him firmly on the lips, bringing him closer as he switched positions with her.

* * *

Back at Kagome's Place:

* * *

Kagome kept laughing and went into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. "I'm just going to order pizza." Kagome picked up the phone and dialed for the pizza and ordered a large pizza. She heard the water stop running and she figured Inuyasha was done. She sat down in the living room sofa and clicked on the TV. As she was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch, the sound of Dark Wolf Clan rang through her ears. She flipped back and read the news.

Announcer: _Today, a spotting of the most famous clan, The Dark Wolf Clan, have been spotted robbing and killing everyone in the Northern City Bank. We were only able to catch this glimpse of the few that were in the bank._

They showed the tape and in the background you heard the guns go off and blood splattering everywhere. Kagome sat up straight when she thought she saw Naraku…or Kiba pull out a gun and shoot someone in the head. In a quick flash the camera was cut off.

Announcer: _And that was all we could catch before someone took out the camera. We hope to find these perpetrators and lock them up in jail and put them out. But the Dark Wolf Clan is known for their skills for getting out of things. If we can ever find where they are hiding, we hope we can bring peace back to Japan._

Kagome sat back with a stunned look on her face. "That Clan has been destroying Japan for over 500 years now," Inuyasha said as he came up from behind Kagome. She screamed and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Warn a person before you come out a nowhere." She said as she caught her breathing.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you." Inuyasha took a seat next to her and looked at the TV.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"I said that the Dark Wolf Clan have been destroying Japan for over 500 years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I don't know much about them."

"Hmm."

"So, what's to eat?"

"I ordered a pizza and a friend of mine is coming over soon so there should be enough for everyone. How much do you eat?"

"I have to say not like a human. I eat more like a dog then anything."

"Oh really?" Kagome faked laughed and looked over to the side. _How ironic is that?_ She said to herself. _He doesn't remember who I am and he just act like nothing happened when he found himself in the well. What did I do to him?_

"Ano…Kagome."

"Hai?"

"The doorbell rang."

"Oh! Right." Kagome scurried up and answered the door to see Onigumo and Kanna. "Hey you guys. Come in." Kagome hurried Onigumo into the room where Inuyasha was and they both looked at each other. Inuyasha stood up and growled at him.

"Naraku."

"You must be Inuyasha. Gomen nansai, but I am not Naraku. I'm his twin, Onigumo."

"Twin? Naraku never said anything about a twin."

"And Naraku never said anything about you having black hair."

"That's what I called you over for."

Kagome told them the whole story and Inuyasha felt horrible for what his old self tried to do to her.

"I'm really sorry Kagome."

"It's okay Inuyasha. Its part of the past now." But Inuyasha still felt bad. Onigumo had a stricken look on his face. He pulled Kagome over into the kitchen. "So, do you know what I did?"

"Yeah, you purified him."

"I did what?"

"Instead of killing him you purified his demon side, now he's just human, with a little bit of his demon manners."

"So what I did was a good thing?"

"Hai and iie. When you purified him you made his memories of being a demon erase. That's why he didn't remember you, but yes because now he's not the demon who tried to rape you."

Kagome was quiet for a while but soon an idea popped into her head. "I have an idea. What if I used what I did on Inuyasha on Naraku?"

"What are you saying?"

"I said instead of me killing him and me, why don't I just purify his evil side, Shouldn't that work?"

A smile soon appeared on Onigumo's face. "You're right. It should work. But wait. What if you use too much of it."

"Don't worry. I used a lot on Inuyasha and look at me, I'm still standing."

"Yeah, that's true. Alright then. We will proceed with that plan, until further notice."

"Yay!" Kagome gave Onigumo a hug and he laughed. _We will soon have you back to normal in no time Naraku._


	19. Purification

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 19: Purification Part 1

* * *

Both Kagome and Onigumo were happy that they would be able to bring back Naraku with out killing him and killing Kagome. The doorbell rang and Kagome jumped.

"Oh! That must be the pizza." Kagome walked to the door and saw the pizza guy. "Thanks." She handed him the money and she closed the door. "The pizza's here."

"Great." Inuyasha said as he took the box out of her hands and placed it on the table. He grabbed a paper plate and took five pieces and started to eat the cheesy goodness, as everyone turned at stared at him. "Nani?" Kagome just shook her head and took the box.

"No more pieces for you." She said as she started to grab two pieces for herself and Kanna and Onigumo took the rest. Inuyasha just shrugged and gobbled his pieces up quickly.

"Kagome…I'm still hungry." He said as he gave her puppy dog eyes. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"There are some ramen in the pantry. Go help yourself to that."

"Yay! Ramen!" Inuyasha jumped over the couch and started to raid her pantry. Everyone laughed at Inuyasha as he took about five cups of ramen and started to rip the wrapping off and pour water in them.

"So, Kagome, how are you holding up?" Kanna asked as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"I'm doing okay. I just can't wait to bring Naraku back. Speaking of which, when will we bring him back?" Kagome asked as she looked at Onigumo.

"Hopefully soon. I found out where they were going to hit next."

"And that is where?"

"At an abandon warehouse," Kanna said. "There going to be looking for a safe that was said to be lost in a fire that has riches inside that no one could imagine."

"Do you know what time?"

"Around Midnight. If you want to surprise them, it would be better if you get there early."

"That way we can take the safe and hide it in another location."

"Or we can take it," Kagome said surprising them all. "I mean, there going to be wanting this safe right? If we take it, they're going to be following us for it and when they do that…"

"Naraku will be there with them and we'll be able to save them. That's brilliant," Onigumo said as he looked towards Kagome. "It's perfect. We have to do this tonight." Both Kagome and Kanna looked at him with confused looks.

"It sounds too risky," Kanna said. "What if the plan fails?"

"It won't fail," Onigumo snapped at her. "The plan will work. Now…this is what we will do." As Onigumo told Kagome and Kanna the plan, they still thought it was risky but soon saw the bright side of the plan. It would work, but if one tiny slip up and everything would be thrown away.

* * *

Elsewhere:

* * *

Kiba was sitting on the roof, staring out into the sky. The thought of the woman that stole Naraku's heart was in his head. He growled and rested his hand on his forehead. "Why does she haunt my thoughts?"

_Because Kiba, you love her as well. _Said a voice that echoed deep inside him. Kiba growled and leaned back on his hands.

"I don't love anybody. The only thing I love is hearing people scream as I kill them."

_If that's so…why do you think about Kagome?_

"I thought I shut you up."

_I am apart of you so we have the same mind. I know what you think._

Kiba growled and soon sighed. "You may have your body back for awhile, but when the time comes… I will be back in control." Kiba relaxed and let Naraku take control once again. Naraku opened his eyes and saw everything clear once again. He stood up and smirked.

"Now its time for me to see Kagome." With that fact, he jumped to another roof and ran towards Kagome's house. _Ah Kagome. I will finally be able to hold you in my arms, and if I have enough time, I will show you how much I have missed you. _He thought as he felt the adrenaline pump through his body as her house came closer and closer.

* * *

Afternoon:

* * *

Soon the big hand struck five o' clock, but yet her family wasn't back yet. Kagome grew frustrated and decided to forget about them. "They say they'll be back by five and their not." Kagome stood up and went up towards the stairs. She stopped when she heard a creak coming from upstairs. She became frightened and looked fro something to grab but she soon remembered she had her miko power and headed up stairs. She looked through all the rooms except for hers. She opened the door slowly and saw no one. She walked in cautiously until she felt another presence with her and she turned around to come face to face with Naraku.

"N-Naraku?"

Naraku smiled and took a step towards her but she took a step back and he knew why. He shook his head and smiled. "Kagome, its ok. It's really me." Kagome looked into his eyes and didn't see much change in them. They were still cold, dark and misty. She stuttered a bit and soon relaxed.

"How do I know you're not really Kiba to distract me."

"Kagome, if I was Kiba, I wouldn't do this." Naraku walked up to her and brought her into his arms. He lifted her chin up to his and kissed her deeply. Kagome was stunned still but soon returned his kiss and placed her hands on his arms and gripped him tightly, giving him more. Naraku was surprised by her action but gave her as much. He twisted his tongue around with hers, sucking on her bottom lip. He backed her up against the wall and brought her legs over his waist, pinning her lower body against his. Kagome brought her arms around his neck and brought him into the kiss more. "You…have missed me." He said between each kiss.

"Of course I have. I…love you."

"I…love you too." Naraku knew he didn't have much time before Kiba took over. He pulled away from her and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Kagome, I don't have much time to be with you."

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"I have to go pretty soon."

"Iie. Doishite?"

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt by Kiba. He only gave me a certain amount of time to be here."

"Iie, you can't leave me. Not again." Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, not wanting to let go. Naraku knew she was upset and knew he had to go.

"Kagome please. I don't want him to hurt you."

"But he can't. He loves me too."

"But not as much as I do." Naraku tried to get her off but she held on tighter. "Listen to me Kagome. If I have to leave now before he—" Naraku's sentence was cut short and Kagome stopped what she was doing.

"Naraku?" Naraku started to cough and hung over as he kneeled down towards the floor. Kagome leaned towards him but he pushed her away.

"Get…away from…me." He said between coughs. Kagome could feel his energy fluctuate as he tried not to change back into Kiba. Kagome thought it was a good time to purify him since he was weak.

"I'm sorry Naraku." Kagome stood up and faced her hands towards him as she focused her power to her hands. "But I wont let you be taken over by your evil side again." Kagome took another step toward him but soon found her pinned against the wall by the neck. Kagome started to chock and placed her hands on top of his, trying to get him to let go. "Na…raku."

Naraku started to laugh evilly as he tightened his grip. "There is no way you are going to purify me you little bitch." Kagome's eyes widened as he tightened his grip and she could barely breathe any more. "Look at you. You can barely protect yourself from me now. Why don't I just kill you now?"

Kagome gasped to talk. "Because… you…love me."

Naraku laughed again. "You wish. I never loved you." He squeezed harder on her neck as she tried to stay alive. "Because of Naraku's weak heart, I was able to take over again. And soon, I will have complete control over this body of his." Kagome couldn't breathe anymore. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as she felt her last gasp of air. Soon Kiba felt something pin him in his shoulder and he dropped Kagome on the floor as she gasped hard for air, coughing out some blood. Kiba groaned in pain as he took out the dagger in his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Onigumo. He straightened up and gave him a smirk.

"My dear old brother. It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Onigumo took a step towards him but he took a step towards Kagome's limp body. "Step away from her."

"If you value the girls life I suggest you get away from me." He threatened. Onigumo growled and backed off. Kiba smirked and stared back down at Kagome's body. "This girl is the cause of all this you know."

"How?"

"If it wasn't for her, I would have never awakened. You know that." Kiba was right and Onigumo knew that. If Kagome and Naraku had never gotten close, Kiba would have still been asleep. Kagome's eyes started to open slowly as she started to regain conscious. The two stared down at her as she started to sit up. Kiba grabbed her by the hair and Kagome let out a painful yelp. She gripped at Kiba's hands as she tried to free herself.

"Put her down Kiba."

"Why should I Onigumo? If I kill her, I will be free." With the dagger still in his hands, Kiba placed the tip of it at Kagome's throat, scarlet blood, slowly dripping over her neck. He stared dead into Kagome's eyes and whispered, "Good night my darling." Before he was able t slit her throat, Kagome dug her nails deep onto his hand and started to run her miko power through him. Kiba screamed and dropped her. Kiba dropped the dagger and held onto his hand as his whole entire left side of his body was purified. As he screamed bloody murder, Kagome scurried onto her feet and Onigumo pulled her towards him and carried her out of the room.

"Did you purify him Kagome?"

"I'm…not sure." She said as she held her head. Soon enough she fell into a deep sleep and Onigumo frowned.

"I wonder what she did to him. If he's purified then this will be a huge fiasco for the Dark Wolf Clan." Onigumo laid Kagome down on the couch and went back to her room. He stepped through and didn't see Kiba anymore. "Where did he go?" He looked around and saw that her window was open. He peeped out the window and didn't see anything. "I guess he left." Onigumo closed the window and went back to check up on Kagome.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Onigumo staggered into the hideout as he walked to his room and fell on the floor. Kaguya ran up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba…what happened to—" Kaguya stopped when Kiba's presence didn't feel the same anymore. "Kiba?"

"Tell me."

"Nani?"

"Tell me! What is wrong with me?" He yelled at her. Kaguya gulped and helped him stand.

"Are you sure you want to look at yourself?"

"Show me!" Kaguya just rolled her eyes and led him to the bathroom. She flipped the light switch on and Kiba looked up at the mirror and the color from his face just dropped. He pushed Kaguya away from him and looked more into the mirror and screamed. "What did this bitch do to me?" He screamed.

When Kagome had touched Kiba, she tried to purify him, but was enable to do complete her task. One of his eyes was back to its beautiful red and his aurora was mixed with his and Naraku's. He gripped at his hair and Kaguya just laughed.

"It seems the little miko managed to purify half of your soul Kiba."

"This is not funny Kaguya." He said as he looked more clearly into the mirror. "How would you feel if half of your soul was purified?"

"I wouldn't know cause I'm not the one with a double personality." Kiba turned and gave her a fowl look and she straightened up. "Although half of your soul is purified, you still have a hasty attitude."

"Whatever." He growled. He walked out of the bathroom and fell on his bed. "I'm going to get this wench back." Kaguya laid next to him and rested her head on his chest, even though she still received a shock, she was starting to get used to it.

"Everything will be ok. Just relax. Maybe Master will find a way to fix it."

"Iie. I'm not letting that bastard touch me."

Kaguya sat up and looked at him. "Kiba be careful of what you say. You never know where he could be."

"I don't give a fuck! Do you know what that bastard did to me when I was younger!" He yelled at her. Kiba clenched onto his head and relaxed. "Dammit! He's starting to get to me."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Naraku. Now that he is half way out, it seems he has more power." Kiba sat up and scratched his head. "But not for long." He stood up and started to walk towards the door. "Come on Kaguya."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go pay a little visit to an old friend of mine." He said with a sly grin on his face as they exited out of the hideout.

* * *

Elsewhere:

* * *

As the echo of dripping water from the pipes splashed against a puddle, Kaguya started to get freaked out. "Kiba! Where are we going?" She asked as she clutched onto him.

"Just shut up wench." He said harshly and she became quiet. They stepped through a hole in a broken fence and came up behind and abandoned house. "This is the place…but where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"The Dark Mage, Feng-Wei."

"Who?"

"Never mind." He said as he shook his head and looked around the dead grass. The sound of crickets echoed around them as the walked deeper into the backyard. Dead animals lied covered in flies along with some unknowns. Kaguya stayed close behind Kiba, making sure she did not get lost. Kiba came up to an old basement that was locked with chance and two large bolts. "Hm. This is usually where he is at."

"Well...maybe he's dead."

"Iie. I've known him since I was five so he's not dead. If he was, this place would look a lot more…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Clean?"

"I guess." Kiba walked around to the side and saw nothing. He walked back and looked up at the windows to see only but one light flickering on and off. "He's up there." Kiba grabbed Kaguya's hand and jumped up the tree and landed on the floor in the room with a soft thud. He looked up and saw a man sitting down at a table, staring at a static looking television. The man in the chair let out a loud, cough-like laugh as he started to speak.

"Well, well. If it isn't my old friend."

"Nice to see you too Feng-Wei."

The man stood up, standing at 6'9", his head almost reached the ceiling. He turned and faced the two. His long dark robe drooping over the floor around his feet, his white beard stopping at the middle of his stomach and his piercing black eyes, which seemed they looked right through your own soul. Kiba walked up to him and gave the old man a hug. "How long has it been since I last saw you."

"Too long." Feng-Wei laughed a cold laugh but stopped when he saw Kaguya.

"And who is she?" Feng-Wei licked his lips. "Is she my prize for whatever you have asked me for? She looks very…tasty." He said as drool dripped from his mouth.

"Iie. This is my girlfriend, Kaguya and you can't have her…but I do have someone you can have."

"Ooh. And who might this morsel be?"

"Her name is Kagome."

"Kagome? Why does that name sound familiar?" The old man had a worried-stricken look on his face and walked back to the table where a crystal ball laid in the middle of the table. He waved his hands over the misty colored ball and the mist started to spin around inside the ball. Both Kiba and Kaguya took a seat around the table as the watched the ball.

"What do you mean, 'Why does that name sound familiar'?" Kiba re-quoted.

"If I have seen that name before…then you are in trouble my friend."

"What kind of trouble?"

As soon as the mist cleared, it showed a scene of Kagome tied up against a wall with her arms separated from each other and with her legs tied to each other. She was bleeding very badly and cuts and bruises where everywhere on her body. Her clothes ripped and her hair was all messed up. The color in her eye was very faint and it looked like her own soul was stolen from her body. The mist changed into another scene, her abuser, Kiba. At this, a small smile crept along his face.

"So this is good. As long as the wench dies I'm all good."

"Not exactly. Keep watching."

As Kiba threw another punch at Kagome's face, blood flew from her mouth and landed on the floor. Kiba smirked and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Now…what does the little miko have to say now. Your love Naraku is gone thanks to your help. Now I'm free to do all the terror I had caused in the past. Now tell me…what do you have to say!"

Kagome turned her eyes towards him and moved her lips, only a soft whisper protruding out.

"Nani!" He yelled.

She smirked a bit and said with more of a tone, "I said goodbye." With that said, Kagome closed her eyes and her head dropped. Kiba smiled and said:

"My work here is done." As he started to walk away, he felt a strong power arise from nowhere.

"I don't think so Kiba!" said a haunting voice. Kiba turned around to see Kagome's dead body start to glow a dark pinkish color. Something shot from out of her, shaped like an arrow and shot towards Kiba, hitting him square in the heart. A bloody scream coming from his mouth as he hit the ground as….

"And it stops there…but there is more after this."

As the scene changed once again, a woman was standing on the side of a tree as cherry-blossoms fell from the branches. It comes close up to the woman's face, and Kiba's mouth dropped as he saw Kagome still alive and unharmed. He shot up fats, knocking over the chair behind him, grabbing the crystal ball and staring more into it. Kagome looks up towards the sky and smiles as someone comes up from behind her and wraps their arm around her waist. The face appears on the side of her shoulder and to Kiba's surprise, he drops the ball and it shatters into tiny pieces.

Kaguya and Feng-Wei looked up at Kiba as he had a frightened look on his face. Kaguya walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Kiba?" He flinched from her touch and looked at her then back to Feng-Wei.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Tell me, what we just say in that crystal ball, was that the future?"

"Hai."

"So you're telling me, that everything that just happened in there…is going to happen for real."

"I'm sorry to sat but, yes."

"Iie!" Kiba screamed. "That can't be!"

"But what did you see?"

"Nothing. But, I'm not going to let that happened." Before Kiba was about to storm out, Feng-Wei stepped in front of him.

"There is nothing that you can do to change the future. What ever you plan on doing now, will indeed lead up to what will happen. Even if you don't do what you plan on doing, somehow it will come around."

Kiba growled and tried to relax. "Then what do you plan for me to do?"

Feng-Wei just smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Just listen to everything I have to say, and hopefully, known of this will happen." Kiba relaxed and listened to whatever the Dark Mage had to say.


	20. Death Part 2

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 20: Death Part 2

* * *

A few weeks had passed since what Kiba had saw in the crystal ball and the plan that the Dark Mage had told him made a huge smile come across his face every time he thought about it. As he walked down a secluded area, he kept having an argument with his other side, Naraku.

"Naraku, no matter what you say, this plan is going to work."

_No, it won't. I can't work. I won't allow it!_

"You think I care if I let you allow it. Soon enough I will have complete control over this body again and you will be gone for good."

_But I am still part of you and now I have more control then I did before. Did you forget?_

"No, I haven't forgotten, but…" _I will make sure I have complete control. _Said Kiba as he continued to walk down a leaf covered walk way. Naraku tried to get back in contact with him, but Kiba blocked him out. _Soon Kagome, you will fall into my trap._ Kiba laughed deeply into his throat as he walked down a hill. Without noticing, Kiba was being watched by a little snake youkai, catching every word he said and thought. The snake demon licked her lips and slithered back up the tree and changed into her human form and sat on her master's shoulder.

"What have you found out?"

"Kiba has an idea of getting rid of Naraku and Kagome."

"Wonderful. With Naraku gone from his body, things should run smoothly." The sensei laughed heinously and the snake youkai looked at her sensei. "But, I would like this to hurry up." He said sharply. "I cannot wait for Kiba to fully awaken anymore. I want you to follow Kiba and make sure no one gets in his way, especially his ungrateful girlfriend Kaguya. I can't stand that wench."

"Whatever you say sensei." The snake demon bowed and started to transform into her youkai form.

"And Sanoske."

"Hai…sensei."

"Make sure you find a way to get Kiba to like you as you have done me."

Sanoske was surprised. "But…sensei. I am your servant and yours alone. It would feel awkward if I—

"I know Sanoske, but I'm asking you on my behalf."

Sanoske looked down but bowed her head and said, "As you wish."

Sensei smiled and patted her head. "Good girl. Now run along and don't loose sight of him."

As Sanoske slithered off Sensei leaned against the tree and frowned. "Onigumo. I don't know where you are hiding, but you wont be in hiding any longer. Sensei jumped out of the tree and in a flash was gone.

* * *

Elsewhere:

* * *

Kagome hit the ground hard as another punch spiraled her ten feet away from her opponent. Kagome staggered to stand and Kanna just laughed. "Come on Kagome. You need this new power to arise now if you want to win the battle against Kiba."

"I know…." Kagome spat out blood as she kept on coughing. "But do you have to be so hard?"

"Hai. Onigumo said I had to in order for it to awaken." Kagome growled and stood up. "Good girl. Now…let's continue."

Back and forth, Kagome and Kanna continued to fight until eventually they both caved in. Onigumo walked out into the backward and saw Kanna and Kagome both breathing hard. He just shook his head and looked over at Kanna.

"Where you able to get her to tap into her new power."

"Almost but we both caved in. We're both too tired to continue." Kanna yelled back at him.

"Damn." Onigumo thought for a second and shook his head again. "Alright. You two take a break, but later one Kagome, you and I are going to spar."

"Oh come on! Why do I need this new power anyway? I will do better just by purifying him then taking—

"Because we know for a fact this is the only way!" Onigumo snapped at her. Kagome froze and just stood up straight and tried to straighten out her hair.

"Fine." Kagome took staggered walks as she headed towards the door and up the stairs. Each step caused her more pain but she had to take a long, hot bath, even if it killed her to go up each step. When she opened the door to the bathroom, she saw that the tub was filled with hot water with bubbles. Kagome smiled and quickly stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the refreshing warm water. Kagome sunk until the water reach around her nose and relaxed as the dirt washed off her body and the warmness massaged her aching muscles.

After a few hours, Kagome was dressed and felt totally relaxed. She walked down the stairs and saw Inuyasha, Onigumo and Kanna watching TV. She just smiled and sat next to Inuyasha. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her neck. Kagome's face left out a little blush and he laughed.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I am not." She barked at him.

"Yes, you are." Kagome folded her arms and looked away from him. "Oh come on Kagome. I'm just teasing with you."

"Whatever." Kagome stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Inuyasha just smiled and followed her.

"Hey, come on. I was teasing with you. Why are you taking it so hard."

"I don't know Inuyasha. I just am. I guess I just can't take anyone teasing me right now cause of what's on my mind."

Inuyasha fell silent and knew what she was talking about. "It's Naraku…isn't it?"

"Gomen nansai Inuyasha."

"Iie. Don't be." Inuyasha came up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. "I know how much you love him and I will do anything to help you get him back."

Kagome was stunned by his words and just held onto him tightly and cried into his chest. "Arigatoo…Inuyasha."

"Kagome." Onigumo walked in and saw the two holding each other but knew it was time to raise Kagome's level. "It's time."

"Ok." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and kissed her lightly on the cheek before walking out. Onigumo looked at him oddly and looked back at Kagome.

"You two sure have become close."

"He's just trying to help me Onigumo."

"I know. Now, are you ready?"

"Hai."

Hours after hours, Kagome and Onigumo gave all that they could give and Kagome would have never guessed Onigumo was a fighter. He had powers she would only think existed in fairy tales. Before Kagome knew it, she was becoming weaker and weaker and soon didn't have any power left at all.

"Come on Kagome! Is that all you got?" Onigumo yelled at her. Kagome stared at Onigumo with her faded out eyes as sweat dripped down her face. She gripped onto the ground as she tried to stand. Onigumo didn't give her any time to stand and struck her down hard, living a crater underneath her. Kagome lay there, not wanting to move. Onigumo just shook his head and started to walk off. "At this rate you'll never be able to get Naraku back. You should just give up now."

At those words, something woke up inside Kagome and Onigumo sensed it. He turned his head and saw a pink glow surround Kagome's body. Before he knew it, the glow started to become bigger and something shot towards him. He managed to dodge it, but barely. Onigumo looked up and saw another one shooting towards him. Onigumo started to laugh and ducked behind a tree.

"Kagome! You got it! You tapped into your new power that will get Naraku back!" Onigumo stayed behind the tree until her power calmed down. Onigumo stood up and saw that more than half of the tree was gone. "Damn." He ran towards the crater and slide down towards Kagome's body. He picked her up softly and carried her back towards the house. Both Kanna and Inuyasha looked at him and asked:

"What happened?" They said in unison.

"She did it."

Both Inuyasha and Kanna smiled and trailed their eyes over to Kagome who was breathing rapidly hard. Inuyasha became worried and looked back at Naraku. "Is Kagome going to be okay? She's breathing pretty hard."

"She's fine. Her body is just trying to relax to the new power it just released. By tomorrow morning she'll be fine."

"Okay."

Kanna flipped out her cell phone and looked at the time. "You guys, it's getting late. Are we going to stay here or what?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should since her parents aren't even back yet, and in this condition she won't be able to defend herself."

"Alright. I'll sleep in her room and ya'll can sleep in here," Kanna said as she walked over to Naraku to carry Kagome.

"Fine. Just make sure nothing happens to her all right? We only have one shot at this and if she's gone, who knows what could happen."

"Maybe the destruction of the earth," Kanna replied as she headed up the stairs giving Inuyasha and Onigumo some time to rethink their plan and see if there was any flaw in it.

* * *

Rin's House:

* * *

While the storm of Kagome battling Kiba started to brew, Rin and Sesshomaru did their best to support them but to also stay away. Sesshomaru almost lost Rin to a man named Kohaku that she had known since she was young and didn't want to loose her again. He was always so close to her and making sure she was never out of her sight. Rin and Sesshomaru were in the kitchen chopping up some vegetables and Sesshomaru kept looking over to make sure she was still there.

"Sesshomaru. I know you love me an all, but don't you think you're being just a little over protective."

"Iie."

"Come on Sesshomaru. I can't even bathe without you watching over me and that gives me the chills."

"Gomen nansai. But after the last time, I just…I just don't want to loose you again."

Rin stopped chopping the tomatoes and turned to look at him. "Sesshomaru. I never heard you say something like that. It sounded so…so…"

"Not like me…I know."

"Iie." Rin walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Not that at all. I know you love me even though you haven't said it but the way you act around me. And whenever I hear that deep chuckle of yours, I feel butterflies in my stomach." Rin rested her head on his back and he stopped what he was doing. "With you I have experienced so much, and I love you for that."

"Rin, I…"

"Shh. Don't say anything else. Let's finish up here and do something later okay?" Rin unwrapped her arms around his waist and started to head back to her side of the kitchen when Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and spun her around and backed her up against the wall. "Sesshomaru?" Rin said in a somewhat scared voice. Sesshomaru's bangs covered his eyes and he tightened his grip around her wrist making her screech a bit. "Ah. Sesshomaru. You're hurting me."

"Gomen…nansai. Rin, I want you…to be my mate."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru looked at her and Rin felt frightened. His gold eyes were now a dark red and his nails started to grow longer, digging into Rin's skin. "Sesshomaru…what's wrong with you?"

"Its you. Your scent is driving me crazy. I just can't take it anymore."

"My scent. What are you talking about?"

"You're in heat and I want to make you mine." Rin's eyes widen when Sesshomaru said those words. She didn't want to get raped by Sesshomaru while he was in his state and didn't know what else to do but calm him down.

"Sesshomaru, please calm down. I'm sorry if I'm making you like this but I can't help it. Just calm down."

"Just be mine Rin. I…I love you." Rin felt as if her heart stopped when he told her those three words every woman wanted to hear from a man. She smiled and leaned in to his face and kissed his lips lightly.

"Then I will be yours." Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her deeply as he loosened his grip around her wrist and smoothed them around her waist. Rin jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her harder against the wall. He slowly started to grind lightly on her, to work up the heat around them. Rin started to gasp at his movement and started to smile. Sesshomaru took her off the wall and lead them into the bedroom where they spent there first time making romantic demon and human love together.

A few hours had passed and the two were fast asleep. Rin was wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms in a way where he would never let her go. Something awoke him though with a start. He sat up and swung his feet over on the side and slipped his pants back on. Before leaving the room Sesshomaru looked back at Rin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be right back my love." He said in a whisper, which brought a smile across Rin's face. Sesshomaru opened the door and went in search of whatever was in the house. As he entered the living room he felt another presence with him and spun around and growled. "What are you doing here Kohaku?"

" I have come back to reclaim what is mine."

"You're not taking Rin from me."

"Too late." With a snap of his fingers a shadow appeared and held Rin in his arms passed out with a blanket wrapped around her soaked in blood.

"Rin!"

"Ha! I told you. You should have kept more of a watch on your woman. Now that she is dead, none of us can have her." Kohaku kept on laughing but stopped when he felt a powerful energy surging. Kohaku looked at Sesshomaru and frowned.

"You…bastard. You will pay…for killing my wife!" For once in who knows how many years, the great dog demon had awakened once again. Sesshomaru started to transform into his dog like stature and Kohaku didn't know what was going on. Sesshomaru stomped his paw down and barked at Kohaku. With a quick movement, Sesshomaru spited his poison spit and managed to burn through Kohaku's left arm. Kohaku screamed in pain and tumbled down. Sesshomaru got on top of him and ate him in a single gulp. The shadow that was with him soon disappeared and dropped Rin across the floor and Sesshomaru changed back and ran towards her body. He dropped to his knees and cupped her body close to his and cried.

"Rin! I should have never left you! I'm so sorry! You were the first person I ever loved. I will never forget you." Sesshomaru looked over Rin's lifeless body once again and kissed her dead lips one last time before crying himself to sleep over the first woman that he had ever loved and that loved him back.

* * *

Wow. That was a sad chapter. I wonder if Sesshomaru will ever see in again in the future and will Kagome's power be enough to beat and finally get rid of Kiba? I would like to say please review and I'll try and update this story very quickly. I'm not gonna let this fanfict die. 


	21. Plan in Affect

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 21: Plan in Affect

* * *

Sanoske followed Kiba everywhere he went and was starting to get tired of him. He hadn't stopped to rest at all since the last day. She hung around in a tree half of the day as Kiba walked inside a gun store to pick up a "special" order. About three hours passed and Sanoske was getting irritated. Kiba finally came up and Sanoske gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally!" She said underneath her breath. But soon Kiba started to head to another store and she shook her head. "Oh hell no!" Sanoske slithered down and appeared in front of him in her human form. "You're not going anywhere."

"What do you want?" Kiba said as she walked passed her. She put her hand back and gripped her hand and Kiba stopped in his tracks. Kiba turned his head to the side and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have been following you since yesterday and you haven't stopped since."

"So."

"So?" Sanoske snapped her fingers and Kiba flew forward and landed hard on the sidewalk. In a flash Sanoske was on top and had him pinned. "If you want to play rough I will, but that's not my intention. I was instructed to stay with you and make sure no one gets in your way."

"Well aren't you in my way," he snapped at her. Sanoske scrunched her eyebrows and tightened her grip on his wrist. Kiba winced and she just smirked.

"You know, I can break your wrist if I really wanted to but I was ordered not to hurt in anyway so don't test my patience."

"Whatever."

"But…are you done with whatever you had to do?"

"Hai."

"Alright then." Sanoske got off of him and Kiba felt a great pressure relief off of him. People who were walking stared at the two awkwardly but continued to walk. Kiba stood up and dusted himself off and finally got a good look at Sanoske. She stood about 5'8", a shiny brown tone to her skin, long black hair with red streaks that was pulled in a ponytail and bright green eyes with a hint of yellow to them. She wore a white tattered shirt that cut just above her bellybutton that was pierced with a loop, dark blue jeans that hugged tightly to her waist and legs along with black shoes. Kiba felt mesmerized by her looks and wanted to just take her and make her his but shook his head and knew he had other important things then to think about taking Sanoske.

Sanoske chuckled and said, "I have that type of affect on people. Especially men."

"Alright, but Kaguya won't be happy bout you being around me."

"I could take that bitch down if I wanted to. I've been in this clan longer than she has."

"I can tell," he said under his breath.

"Nani?" She glared at him and Kiba just shook his head.

"Nothing." Sanoske rolled her eyes and Kiba laughed. "But, its time for me to put this plan in affect…don't you think?"

"Hai."

"Then let us go." Sanoske smiled and followed him to their next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

As the sun slowly started to set, Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up and stretched her arms high above her head and looked around lazy eyed. "Hmm. What time is it?" She turned her head to see her clock and it read 7:55. "Wow…it's late." Kagome swung her feet onto the carpet but instead had her foot on top of Inuyasha's chest. She flinched and Inuyasha woke up with a stir. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and smiled at her as he sat up. "Inuyasha! You scared me half to death!"

"Gomen nansai. I didn't mean to." Inuyasha smirked and faced her. He gave her such a sincere look that Kagome couldn't help but blush. "You're blushing again," he chuckled.

"I am not!" She snapped at him.

"Yes you are." He started to lean towards her and her face started to flush harder. "Now you really."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha laughed and sat next to her. Kagome looked at him and wondered what was on his mind. "What are you—?"

"Kagome. I know you love Naraku and all but…is it wrong to have feelings for someone else, even though they have someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…can I be in love with you, even though you're still in love with Naraku?" Kagome was stunned by his question and didn't know what to say to that. "Can I?"

"Ano…Inuyasha…I don't…" Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha slowly pushed her back on the bed and lay next to her, one arm around her waist and the other cupping her hand. Kagome's face flushed more and Inuyasha leaned in more towards her. Kagome was too much in a daze to even answer. Inuyasha smiled and lightly placed his lips on top of hers. Kagome's eyes widened but she slowly closed them and returned his kiss. Inuyasha deepened the kiss further and raised his hand underneath her back and held her tighter to him. He pulled away from her and said softly:

"I love you Kagome. I don't care if you don't have feelings for me. As long as you're here with me, in my world than I couldn't be any happier."

"Inuyasha…"

"Sh-hh-hh. It's okay. Don't say anything, just let me kiss you." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha kissed her softly once again, but this time, showing how much she meant to him. Kagome knew it was wrong for her to let Inuyasha kiss her but she needed to be loved…even if it didn't last that long. Inuyasha gave her a few pecks on the lips before reseeding down to her neck. She slowly closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of his hair. She felt his hand run along her leg as his claws lightly scrapped her skin. Inuyasha moved down lower but stopped at her cleavage and sighed. She felt his eyes on her and opened her eyes to look deep into his amber ones.

"Nani yo Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha got off of her and stood up. "I just wish…I was able to go back in time…and claim you as my mate instead of Naraku. But…" Inuyasha faced her, grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips again. "In the end, we'll be together hopefully."

"Inuyasha." Kagome felt the tears brim the surface and let them fall. Inuyasha licked them away.

"I'll see you later Kagome." Inuyasha walked out of her room and out the house. Kagome just stared at her door and didn't know what to do. With Inuyasha around, she started to have feelings for him as well and she knew it was wrong. She lay back on her bed and sighed as she wiped the tears away.

_Naraku, I love you too much to let this happen, but what if I can't bring you back. With Inuyasha, I don't know how that happened, but with this new power…will I be able to save you for life?

* * *

_

Elsewhere:

* * *

Moans and screams could be heard from inside Kiba's room and everyone was curious on what was going on. Soon they stopped, but started again.

"Someone go inside and see what's happening," one of them said.

"Why don't you Jackal?" said a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"I would Jasmine, but I'm not that stupid. I just hope they stop before—"

The door was slammed open and Kaguya stepped in soaked from head to toe smelling like seawater.

"What the fuck happened to you Kaguya?" Kaguya shot him a dead on glare and she shut up.

"Where's Kiba?" She growled. Everyone pointed to his room and Kaguya forced the door opened and saw Kiba on top of Sanoske. "What and who the fuck are you?" Kaguya said as she felt her anger build up. Sanoske looked at her and just rolled her eyes.

"We weren't doing anything. I was just showing Kiba an ability I have."

"And does that have to do anything with him being on top of you?"

"Actually we fell like this." Sanoske paused and said, "And why do you smell like seawater?"

"That's known of your concern, but Kiba, don't you think its time?"

"Yeah I know Kaguya. That's why Sanoske is under me." Without another word, Kiba and Sanoske left.

* * *

At the Park:

* * *

Kagome thought she needed to take a breather and decided that the park was the best place for her. Onigumo begged her for him to go with her but she protested and told him she needed to be alone. She sat underneath a cherry oak tree and watched the cherry blossoms fall. She smiled lightly and whispered, "I miss you Naraku."

"I missed you too."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stood up quickly. She stood in a fighting stance and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Its me Kagome…Naraku." Coming from behind the tree, Naraku walked towards her with the care back in his eyes and his bright smile. Kagome felt her heart melt and took a step towards him but staggered.

"Is it really you Naraku?"

"Hai. I managed to take full control over Kiba and lock him back where he was before."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm really sure." Naraku opened his arms and said, "Come to me Kagome."

Kagome didn't take a second thought and ran up to him, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "Naraku!" She cried into his chest. "I've missed you so much."

"I know Kagome, but now I'm here and we can continue from where we left off." Naraku kissed her forehead and moved his lips near her ear and started to lightly suck on them. Kagome laughed and moved her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Sucking on your ear. Does it bother you?"

"Iie."

"Okay." Naraku lifted up her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome closed her eyes and gave in. She felt his tongue slide across her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted into her mouth, twirling along with hers. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Kagome felt this kiss started to become stronger and starting to turn violent. She felt his teeth gnash against hers and his tongue starting to go further in her throat. She tried to pull away but he held her tighter.

"Na..raku."

Naraku couldn't hear her. He was in his own little world. He dug his nails in her back and Kagome whimpered. When she felt his teeth bite into her lip, she finally had the power to force him off. Naraku seemed surprised and just looked at her. "Why'd you push me away?"

"You were hurting me."

"Gomen nansai. Is just that, I haven't touched you in so long…I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Hai." Naraku walked up to her and held her close.

"I'm sorry." Naraku again kissed her lips lightly and started to suckle on them. He trailed his kisses down her neck and without warning dug his teeth into the crook of her neck. Kagome yelled out a scream and tried to push Naraku away but the harder she tried the more force he put in. Kagome's hands started to glow a faint pink and Naraku let go. She placed her hand over the bite wound and looked at him.

"What the…hell Naraku…" Kagome felt her body become weak and her eyes drowsy. She staggered forward and slowly reached out to Naraku. She tried to call out his name but it was only a faint whisper and soon everything around her went into a swirl and she passed out.

* * *

Kagome shot her head up and looked around. Her head was aching but she just shook it off. She looked around and sighed. _Was that all just another dream?_ Kagome held her head but felt something old touch her leg. She couldn't really tell what it was since the room was pitch black. She grabbed onto the cold metal and her eyes widened. _Chains?_ Kagome's heart was pounding. Then it wasn't a dream. Her body still felt weak and she was still a bit drowsy. She laid her back against the damp wall and panicked. "What am I going to do?" She whispered. She heard a door opened and heard footsteps echoing in the room. "Whose there?" She didn't get an answer but heard someone yelp and hit the ground hard, painting hard and coughing. From the sounds it sounded like a girl. Whoever else was in the room looked straight at Kagome and smirked. He walked up to her and grabbed her chin forcefully.

"He'll come for you shortly my dear and you won't feel anything anymore." He let go of her face and walked out the room. Kagome moved her head towards the girl and said:

"Are you okay?"

"Iie! I want to leave! I hate him for what he is doing to me!" She continued to cry and just brought her legs up against her chest.

"What did he do to you?"

"He raped me repeatedly for four hours straight!" Kagome's eyes widened and her body started to shake. "I tried everything I could to stop him…but he just kept on going." The girl looked up and sighed. "I just wished my mate was here."

"Gomen nansai. Is he dead?"

"Iie. Well, I hope not." With that thought in mind the girl started to cry again. Kagome felt girl and leaned towards her.

"Please stop crying." Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say but tried to think of a way to get her to stop crying. "My name is Kagome. What's your?" The girl said something but couldn't hear her. "Can you say that again."

"It's Rin."

* * *

At Kagome's House:

* * *

Onigumo noticed it was starting to get late and Kagome wasn't back at home yet. "Where is she?" Onigumo said harshly.

"Like we know. You should have went with her even when she told you no," Kana said.

"I know, I know but she wouldn't let me go and she would know I was following her."

"Then I don't know what to tell you."

"Let's go."

"Nani?" Onigumo didn't give her an answer and just went in search of Kagome.

About five hours had passed and they could not find any trace of Kagome. "Where the hell did she go? Onigumo yelled.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. Just—" Kana became quiet when she felt another presence with them. Onigumo noticed it and looked at her.

"Nani yo?"

"Sh-hh-hh." She looked around and pulled out three daggers. She looked around and when she found the power she threw her daggers in the direction. Two of the daggers didn't hit anything but one did.

"You found me Kana," said a dark voice from behind a tree. A dark figure stepped out with her dagger between his fingers.

"Bankotsu." Kana said his voice with a deep rancor as she saw him walk towards her.

"Why aren't you happy to see me Kana? I haven't seen you in a long time. I see that you found Onigumo. Master will surely be pleased with you." Bankotsu soon stopped in his tracks and his attitude changed. His expression turned to deep loathe and Kana could feel his power rising. "What the hell! You're not the Kana I use to know."

"That's right." Onigumo said as he stepped in front of her. "I managed to tap into the true her, until you brought the darkness to the surface and made her something she wasn't."

"That's none of your concern Onigumo!"

"You stole her from me! I thought we were boys!"

"I was never you boy! I only got close to you so I could steal Kana away from you! I knew how much you loved her and I loved her as well. I couldn't stand the fact that you had her and I didn't. So when you were off I took her over and I was doing a good job until you came back."

Onigumo couldn't take it anymore and just launched himself at him and tackled him down. "You son of a bitch! Ima kill your punk ass." Bankotsu managed to get Onigumo off and stood up. Onigumo landed on his feet and charged back at him but Bankotsu just moved out the way like it was nothing. He grabbed him by the arm and elbowed Onigumo in the neck. Onigumo fell to the ground and held onto his neck when Bankotsu kicked him in the stomach hard, sending him a few feet away. Kana stepped in front of Onigumo's body with her twin Sais in hand.

"What's this? You plan to fight me? You know you cannot beat me."

"Did you forget you taught me how to fight?"

"Doesn't matter. You still wont beat me."

"We'll see about that." Kana closed her eyes and let her special power rise up. Bankotsu just smirked and took the charge in.

* * *

Back in the cell:

* * *

Kagome screamed in pain when she felt contact with the brick wall. She slid down towards the ground, feeling weak. Her hair was tangled, blood dripped from different parts of her body and her clothes were ripped, exposing different parts. She couldn't fight any longer. She knew if she kept going she would eventually die. Kiba just laughed as he walked towards her. He grabbed her by the neck and forced her to look him in the eye.

"And I thought this would be fun killing you. You are just some type of rag-doll to me now." Kiba threw her body back on the ground and got on top of her. He grabbed her face as he ran his other hand along her side. "You have such a beautiful body Kagome, but it's a shame that I have to get rid of it." Kiba ran his hand down across her lower region and slid his finger passed her folds. He felt her clench against him and he just smirked. "And you are so warm and wet." He smirked as he went deeper inside of her, making her arch against him. "Feels nice don't it?"

"Kiba…please…stop…"

"Iie. I am never going to stop until you die you son of a bitch."

"Naraku…" Kagome struggled to look into his eyes as she slowly raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Please…I know you have more control then this." She said softly. "Please…stop."

Kiba's face went calm and he closed his eyes. "Kagome." He whispered her name softly and Kagome smiled a bit. Kiba slid his fingers out of her and she relaxed as he started to get off of her. He stood straight up, his bangs covering his eyes. Kagome looked at him and took her chance. She gathered up all the energy she had left as Kiba started to back up with his hands against his head. As soon as she had reached her max she sat up and stuck bother of her hands out towards Kiba. He looked up at her with shock written all over his face. "What are you…?"

"Good-bye Kiba." She shot out a bright pink force and it pierced Kiba straight into his stomach. The energy swirled around him and soon faded away and Kiba hit the ground. Kagome crawled over to him and collapsed on top of him. "Naraku. Naraku. Are you okay?" Kiba opened his eyes and tried to focus them. He saw Kagome's face and smiled.

"Kagome?"

Kagome felt over joyed and hugged him tightly as she cried into his chest. Naraku placed his hand on top of her back and rubbed it softly. "I am so glad you are back!"

"So am I." Naraku sat up and leaned his back up against the wall. Kagome looked at him and leaned up against him and placed her lips softly on his. Naraku slid his tongue past her lips and held her close. He pulled her on top of him, making her straddle around his hips. He kissed down her neck, pulling away the torn clothing away from her breast. He cupped each one and massaged them softly as he felt her gasp. He slid his mouth down over one breast and took in her nipple and lightly sucked on it. Kagome gasped again and clenched onto him harder. Naraku started to bite on it as he pulled and teased her other hard nipple. He laid her down on the ground and started to undo his pants. He pulled down her underwear and rubbed his member softly against her opening. Kagome moaned and begged for him to take her. Just before he entered her the door opened.

"Kiba! You are needed in the corridor!" The person who walked in gasped. "What are you doing? Kiba! You can have sex with her dead body later. Let's go!"

Kagome didn't understand. She was about to tell them that Kiba was gone and that Naraku was back but something stopped her. She suddenly felt a dark aurora around her and looked up at Naraku.

"Naraku?"

Naraku started to giggle but soon started to laugh hysterically. Kagome became frighten and looked into her eyes and Kagome felt like she was being torn apart. Naraku's eyes were a bloodshot red with black around the outside of his eyes. A bloody red mark streaked over his eye and his cheek. He gave her a heinous smirk and thrashed himself inside of her hard without her being ready for it. She screamed in pain and he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "I am now free. You purified me, yes, but instead of my spirit going away you got rid of Naraku's." Kagome's eyes widened and she felt like she was an empty shell. Kiba sat up and slapped her heard across the face until she black out. He slid out of her and sipped his pants back up. He picked up Kagome's body and walked towards the door.

"You dirty bastard. I thought you killed her off already."

"Iie. I'm still going to have my fun with her."

"Okay."

* * *

Back at the Park:

* * *

Kana was breathing hard on the ground. She couldn't think of anything else. Bankotsu would surely kill her now. She tried to stand up but he stepped on her back hard, causing her to scream. Onigumo came up from behind him and grasped his arms, pulling him back. Bankotsu head butted him but Onigumo would not let go.

"Kana! Now!"

Kana stood up, took three off her daggers and stabbed Bankotsu repeatedly in the stomach until he was dead. Onigumo let his body fall to the ground and he collapsed after wards. He crawled over to Kana and lay next to her.

"That was a crazy battle huh?" Kana said, as she laughed a bit.

"Yeah…it was." Onigumo looked at her and saw that she bruises and cuts everywhere. Onigumo lay on his side and rubbed her stomach. She winced but soon relaxed. He bent towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm just glad that you didn't die on me."

"So am I."

"I want to make love to you."

"Right now?"

"Hai."

"We can't Onigumo. We still have to look for Kagome."

"Damn…you're right. Okay…come on then." Onigumo stood up, helping Kana as well. "I think I know where she would be, but we need a lot of backup."

"I know." Kana walked behind him with her hands around his waist. "We will find her. Just wait and be patient."

"I'll try."


	22. Finale Part 1

* * *

You're My Only One

* * *

Chapter 22: The Finale Part 1

* * *

Kagome felt so hurt and betrayed. She had killed the person she had cherished the most and she couldn't bring him back. Her eyes had lost their color and were now blank and she was as pale as a ghost. She just wanted to die. There was no point in living anymore since everything just went down the drain for her. She didn't even want to move. She just lay on the ground, not waiting for Kiba to come back and finish her off once and for all. The door had opened once again and someone ran over to Kagome's body.

"Kagome. Kagome! Are you still alive."

"Nani?"

"Let's get out of here."

"Who's there?"

"It's me…Rin."

"Rin-chan? What are you doing here and how'd you manage to escape from Kohaku?"

"I don't have anytime to explain. I need to get you out of here before he finds us." Rin picked up Kagome's lifeless body and placed her on her back. "Just hold on okay." Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck and let Rin take her out wherever they were going.

* * *

Onigumo's Condo:

* * *

Onigumo was going nuts. He punched several holes in the wall and Kanna tried everything to calm him down but nothing was working.

"This is bullshit! I knew we should have followed her. I should have never believed her word."

"Don't worry so much okay. We'll find her."

"I hope you're right." Onigumo's head shot up when he heard the doorbell ring. He grabbed his gun and walked up to the door, standing three feet away from it. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Onigumo opened the door and was surprised to see Sesshomaru, but he didn't look like himself. It seemed he hadn't slept for days and it also smelled like he had been drinking and smoking. "What the fuck happened to you man?"

Sesshomaru had walked passed him and sat on the couch. "Rin was killed a couple of nights ago."

"Nani? By whom?"

"That bastard Kohaku."

"K-Kohaku?"

Sesshomaru looked up at him with his dull eyes. "Don't worry. I killed him, but how you know him?"

"Know him! I've known him since I was five! Trust me, he's not dead but what the hell is he doing out?"

"What do you mean?" Onigumo now had Sesshomaru's attention and Sesshomaru wanted some answers.

"Last time I saw him was about five years ago. He was in jail."

"For what?"

" Fifteen homicides, rape, and for hijacking a plane." Sesshomaru whistled. "Yeah I know, but he was sentenced to life in prison. My question is how did he get out."

Kana looked at him and said, "You're father."

Onigumo frowned and cursed every word he could think of. Sesshomaru's attention was now full on. "What do you mean, 'your father'?"

Onigumo sighed and rested his back on the wall. "My father is the founder of the Dark Wolf Clan." Sesshomaru gasped and Onigumo kept going. "He is the most ruthless man you could probably face on this earth and doesn't give a rat's ass for anyone, not even his only two sons; maybe except for Naraku."

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I mean that Naraku is my father's secret weapon. His other side, Kiba, is his dark side. After he saw our mother die before his very eyes, he went ballistic. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even to me. And then something finally snapped and Kiba was born. The only way for me to tell if Kiba was brought out was the different shift in the air. Me an my brother are connected and when he is in danger or he is the one causing the danger, I can feel his other half, Naraku, begging for help.

"I only helped Naraku once and I almost died during the process. Now, Naraku is gone. I don't think there is anyway to bring him back."

"Nani?" Both Kana and Sesshomaru said.

"It seems the plan failed. Kagome is with Kiba right now as we speak. Instead of getting rid of Kiba, she got rid of Naraku."

"But how?" Kana yelled.

"Kiba is a smart guy. It will take a lot to take him out. Maybe he knew about the plan and put Naraku out when she shot the beam."

"Oh no."

"So what do we do now?" Sesshomaru asked when he stood up.

"I say its time for us to go to the head honcho himself, my father." All three of them looked at each other. "And I know exactly where he would be on this fine night." They huddled into a circle and Onigumo told them what he had planned.

"Do you think it will work?" Kana asked.

"The only way is to do it. Are you ready?" They all nodded their heads and Onigumo smirked. "Then let's go."

* * *

Back at the Hideout:

* * *

Rin and Kagome were being chased and soon Rin was running out of ideas and knew that Kagome was in no shape to save them. She ran into a dead end and panicked. She wanted to get out of this hell whole and now there was no way out. Rin heard someone laughing and spun around to see that Kohaku was walking up to her but he stopped about five feet away.

"I'm surprised in you Rin. Trying to escape from me. No one has ever escaped from me knowing the consequences." He walked closer to her and she took a step back. "Oh come now. Don't tell me that you're scared." His look went deadly. "Cause when you are it turns me on." Kohaku took a step closer and Rin found her back up against the wall. Kohaku snapped his fingers. "Take Kagome. I know Kiba misses her body already." His henchmen took Kagome's body and Kohaku just grinned wickedly. "You are now mine." Kohaku took few more steps closer to her as he unzipped his pants. Rin cringed when he grabbed her arm and slammed her up against the wall as he wrapped her legs around him and forced himself inside of her. Rin didn't even bother to cry, there was no point. She was just glad he wouldn't be pregnant with his baby. Sesshomaru had already made her his and now his baby was forming inside of her. Kohaku noticed that she wasn't screaming or crying and stopped what he was doing.

"Why aren't you screaming or crying?" He snapped.

"Because there is no point. I'm used to it." Kohaku actually looked hurt for once. "I'm used to you, your touch, your threats. You already taken everything away from me so there's no point in screaming and crying anymore." Kohaku's anger was starting to build and he let go of Rin and backed away. His head was down and Rin knew she had got him. Rin smirked and walked passed Kohaku, knowing that she was able to go. As she walked down the hall, with a smile on her face, it soon turned into a shock and she slowly hit the ground. Kohaku ad shot her with a pistol and it went through her side. Kohaku walked passed her body and kicked it against the wall and left, leaving her to die.

* * *

Kagome felt her something cold in circle her wrist as she slowly started to open her eyes. She could have sworn she was dead and was upset that she wasn't. She already lost the love of her love more than once and he was now dead and gone forever. She wanted to cry but nothing came up. Her tears were dry. She looked up when she heard the door slam open and saw Kiba walk in. She dropped her head and Kiba ran up to her and punched her hard in the face. Blood flew from her mouth and landed on the floor next to her. Kiba smirked and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Now…what does the little miko have to say now. Your love Naraku is gone thanks to your help. Now I'm free to do all the terror I had caused in the past. Now tell me…what do you have to say!"

Kagome turned her eyes towards him and moved her lips, only a soft whisper protruding out.

"Nani!" He yelled.

She smirked a bit and said with more of a tone, "I said goodbye." With that said, Kagome closed her eyes and her head dropped. Kiba smiled and said:

"My work here is done." As he started to walk away, he felt a strong power arise from nowhere.

"I don't think so Kiba!" said a haunting voice. Kiba turned around to see Kagome's dead body start to glow a dark pinkish color. Something shot from out of her, shaped like an arrow and shot towards Kiba, hitting him square in the heart. A bloody scream coming from his mouth as he hit the ground as the light surrounded his body and quickly disappeared into a tornado form. His body lay limp and the chains around Kagome's wrist and ankles slowly started to disintegrate and she fell to the floor with a hard 'thud.'

Kiba's eyes open slowly and he looked dazed and confused. He sat up, placing his hand on his head and let out a moan of agony. "Damn, why does my head hurt?" As he slowly started to stand up, he noticed that he felt different. "This is…a strange feeling? What is this?" Kiba tried to figure it out but couldn't place his finger on it. He patted himself down and noticed that his shirt had a whole where his heart was. He looked at the article of clothing and then it hit him. The arrow that had pierced his heart had purified him whole and Kiba was gone, bringing back Naraku, his true self. "But…how was I saved? I was dead when the first arrow hit me."

"_It was because of me." _ Naraku looked around but didn't see anything. "Who's there?" He asked.

"_Silly Naraku. How can you forget about m? Well, you were young when I died." _Naraku's eyes widened and then he saw a faint figure starting to appear in front of him and then it became solid and Naraku thought he was going to cry. "M-Mother."

She smiled and nodded her head. _Yes, Naraku. It is I. _Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he fell on his knees and cried into his hands.

"Mother! I have missed you so much." She walked over to him and cupped his head as she placed it on her lower stomach. He clung onto her and she just rubbed his head. "I don't believe it though. Did you save me?"

"_Hai, I did. Something told me that you're rime was not meant to come yet. You still have a long time to live until you pass on."_

Naraku looked up at her and said, "So, Kiba is gone?" She nodded her head and he just smiled. "Now, I don't have to worry about him any longer. My soul is finally free."

"_Hai. All thanks to this girl."_ His mother stepped aside and pointed to Kagome. Naraku's eyes widened and he ran to her. "Kagome!" He fell next to her and turned her around holding her close to him. "Kagome! Wake up!" He stared at her body and couldn't believe what Kiba did to her. He shook her, but didn't get a response from her. He laid his ear against her chest and noticed that her heart had stopped beating. She was dead. Tears started to overwhelm Naraku and he just held her tight against him as he cried. "Iie! Kagome! Please don't leave me! I still need you here with me. Even though I treated you wrong at times and you knew about Kiba, you still stayed by my side, knowing you would get killed." Naraku whimpered and just held onto her tighter. "I love you."

His mother just smiled and said, "_You love this girl dearly, don't you?"_

"Hai. I do. More than anything." Naraku looked over her body and kissed her lips.

_"Then I should grant you this one wish." _She moved her hands around in a circle and the stopped. _"Never let her go Naraku. I can tell how much she loves you. I have to go now. Remember, I will always watch over you."_ And with that she disappeared. Naraku smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks mom." Naraku smiled as one tear fell down his cheek and landed on Kagome's cheek. Kagome made a little sound and Naraku looked down. "Kagome?" Kagome's eyes opened slowly and painfully. As her vision started to become clear she looked around and her vision started to clear as Naraku came into focus. She squinted her eyes and whispered:

"Naraku?" She said with a hoarse voice. Naraku smiled and kissed her lips softly. Kagome was too weak to return his kiss and Naraku stopped. "What am I still doing alive. I thought I had died."

"You did."

"Then…who brought me back?"

"I know this might sound crazy, but, my mother brought you back." Kagome looked at him and just smiled. She looked up at the ceiling and whispered a 'Thank You', before she passed out in his arms. Naraku smiled and stood up, placing his arm under her legs and held her close as he walked her out the door of the room. "Don't worry Kagome. I'll get you home and then we can take down the big guns." Naraku ran through the halls, and was lucky no one was out. As he passed down the hall he saw a body. He went down the dead end and saw that it was Rin. "Oh, Rin." He couldn't tell if she was still breathing but placed her on his back and carried them both out, with out anyone knowing.

* * *

Onigumo stopped in his tracks, as they were half way to the hideout. Kana looked at him. "What is it?"

"Kana, Kiba…is gone."

"Nani?" Both Sesshomaru and Kana said. "He's gone."

"Yeah. I'm not sure, but…somehow."

"So, do we need to see you're father still?"

"Iie. Not now." Onigumo smiled. "Now that my brother is back to himself, we need to prepare ourselves, and the, we will be ready." The smile on Onigumo's face widened and he started to run back to Kagome's house, with Sesshomaru and Kana following behind laughing. Sesshomaru looked up into the night sky and smiled.

"Rin, I hope you're happy in the place you are in."

As they reached Onigumo's condo, Onigumo felt something and so did the others. "Onigumo…do you think it's—."

"Shh-hh." Onigumo shushed Kana and opened his door cautiously, but to see that it was already open. He looked around and pulled out his gun, ready to shoot anything. As he walked into the family room, he saw a dark figure standing by the couch. Onigumo was about to shoot, but finally recognized the presence. He laughed and said. "It's nice to have you back…Naraku." Onigumo turned on the lights and saw the condition his brother was in. Naraku looked up at him and smirked.

"It's good to be back."

"Where's Kagome?" He asked as he placed his gun back in its pouch. Naraku pointed on the couch and saw her. "My God." Onigumo placed his hands to her neck and sighed. "She's still alive." She had bandages in every spot where she was cut. Onigumo looked to his left then back at Kagome but then did a double take. "Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Huh."

"Remember when you told me Rin was dead."

"Hai. Doishite?"

"Come here." Sesshomaru walked over to Onigumo and said:

"I don't know why you brought her up. You know how I—feel—RIN!" Sesshomaru walked up to her and kneeled by her side by the couch. He felt tears swell up in his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. He started to cry and he laid his head on Rin's stomach and cried harder. Rin's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru. She smiled and slowly placed her hand on his head, stroking his silver hair. Sesshomaru looked up at her with teary eyes. "Rin. I thought you were…dead."

She shook her head. "Kohaku had kidnapped me."

"I know. Onigumo told me." Sesshomaru patted her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm just glad to have my mate back." Sesshomaru gazed over her body and noticed that her side was bandaged up and he frowned. "Was the--."

"Iie. It didn't hit my stomach, just my side. The baby is fine."

"Baby?" Everyone in the room said. Sesshomaru gave them a sweat drop look.

"Heh. Well, Rin is pregnant with my child." Everyone looked at one another buts just smiled.

"Well," Onigumo said. "We all need some rest. I have a spare bedroom if anyone of ya'll want to use it, but Kana and I are going to bed."

"Alright." They both said as they watched them go. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku and before he could say anything Naraku said:

"You can have the room." Sesshomaru nodded his head and picked up Rin and led her to the room and closed the door. Naraku looked over Kagome's body and just sighed. He couldn't believe all the damaged that Kiba…or should he say, what he did. He dropped his head and sighed once again. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"N-Naraku?"

"Hai?" Naraku looked at Kagome and leaned towards her.

"Sleep with me."

"How? I don't think the couch is big enough."

"Then I'm coming on the floor." Kagome staggered to get up and Naraku helped her. He placed her on the soft carpet and laid her next to him. Naraku pulled the blanket off of the couch and placed it over them as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. "Naraku."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Naraku smiled and kissed her lips softly and this time she was able to return his kiss. Naraku smiled and whispered, "I love you too Kagome." And with that said, the two fell asleep in each other's arms as they finally had each other once again.


	23. New Enemy?

You're My Only One!

Chapter 23: Finale Part 2

As the sun rose over the horizon behind Mt. Fuji, Sanoske was lurking in the sewers underneath the streets. When Naraku's scent came in contact with her nose she existed out of the drain and slithered behind a wall and transformed into her human stage. A sinister look came across her face as she walked up the street towards Onigumo's condo.

"Ooooh Naraku. You made a mistake leaving like you did. When I capture you, I'm going to make sure you're father and I handle you good." She neared the stairs and looked up. His room was several stories high and she wasn't going to take her time. She hopped up the balconies and crawled her way up until she made it to his room and knocked down the door. She looked around and noticed something was wrong. No one was in the house. She checked each of the rooms but didn't find Naraku or Kagome. "Where'd he go?"

"Looking for me?" Sanoske whipped her head around saw Naraku. She jumped back a bit and went into a fighting stance. Naraku just chuckled and leaned up against the wall and just stared at her. Sanoske was breathing hard from being frightened but soon just stood up and stared him down.

"Hai, I was looking for you." Sanoske said as she folded her arms over her breast. Naraku couldn't help but stare at them, but shook his head of his dirty thoughts. Sanoske noticed and smirked. "You like them?"

Naraku shook his head again. "What do you want?"

"You already know. You're father wants you back. Dead or alive."

"Well tell him I ain't going back. Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." As Naraku neared the door Sanoske blocked his way and stared him down. Naraku backed up and Sanoske bared her fangs at him. He shook his head and walked back towards the living room. Sanoske followed him and watched as he sat down on the couch.

"Where's the girl?"

"Nani onnanoko?"

"Don't play stupid. You know."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"So it's like that? Oh Naraku. If only you knew what I would do to you."

"Don't even try." Naraku now had her attention and Sanoske gave him an uncanny look. "Don't give me that look. I've known you for too long Sanoske, not to know your weakness and your weak spot." Sanoske gulped and Naraku just smirked. "Try and pull anything and you're ass is mine."

"You wouldn't even have the guts to harm me. How can you harm the woman who raised you?" Naraku shot her a dangerous look and she backed down.

"I never asked you to be my mother. If it wasn't for t he bastard of a father that I have, I wouldn't be in this situation." Sanoske laughed and Naraku just cocked his head to the side. "What's so damn funny?"

"You. You actually think you can scare me with your little threat. I bet you don't even have anything on you."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Naraku placed his hand in his pocket and held out a tube filled with liquid. Sanoske's eyes widened and she stared at the tube.

"That isn't--?"

"Oh, it its. Try and pull somethin' on me. Just try it." Sanoske knew she couldn't harm Naraku now, since he had her weakness in his hands. She stepped back and bowed to him/

"I'll tell your father what you have said. I will be on my way." With that she was gone in a flash and Naraku just chuckled. He leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Kagome's face appeared into his head and he smiled.

"I'll be home in a little while Kagome. I'll keep you safe now that I'm back."

The New Place:

Kagome, Kanna, Rin, Sesshomaru and Onigumo were unloading their things into their new home. The only place where the Dark Wolf Clan would not be able to find and track them down and the only place for them to be safe. Kagome and Rin were still in pain, but were able to walk and talk. Onigumo and Sesshomaru were in the kitchen preparing a meal while Kanna was in her room, putting thing where they belonged. There were three bedrooms and two baths, so it worked perfectly for all of them. Kagome grabbed the last box and placed it in her and Naraku's room. She fell on the bed and decided to unload the last package later. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was glad to be back at home and to have Naraku back, but something was wrong. She hadn't seen her family in more then a week and they were either dead or they ran off. Either way she didn't care. She rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball and fell to sleep.

The aroma of pasta filled the room as Onigumo and Sesshomaru went crazy in the kitchen. The two were having way too much fun and Kanna and Rin were just having fun watching their boyfriend's act like professional chefs. The door behind them opened and Naraku had walked through the door.

"Hey Naraku," Onigumo said as he turned off the burner and grabbed a couple if bowels.

"Hey. Where's Kagome?"

"In her room I guess. Go wake her up, dinner is ready."

"Alright." Naraku went up the stairs and walked down the hall. He knocked on the door and there was no response. He creaked it open and saw Kagome lying on the bed asleep. He just chuckled and walked over to the bed and saw on the edge of it. He looked over Kagome's body and saw that some of her wounds were starting to heal. He still couldn't believe that he had done all of this to the one girl he loved the most. And even though he tortured her, she still was in love with him and he knew she was the one for him. He lay next to her and placed his hand on her waist and kissed her cheek. He placed his lips near her ear and whispered, "Kagome, you're my only one." He kissed her lightly on the lips and shook her a bit. "Kagome, time to wake up hun."

Kagome made a slight moaning sound and turned to face him. She smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly and said, "Hey baby." She wrapped her legs in between his and kneed him softly and Naraku bit his lip. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. It's time to eat."

"Okay." Kagome sat up and Naraku helped her to her feet. She fell against him once she started to walk and looked up at him with a gazed look. Naraku's face started to turn red and Kagome just laughed. He wanted to take Kagome now and make her fully his, but now wasn't the time. Her body was still in bad condition and he didn't think she could handle him thrusting into her. He knew he had to contain himself. Naraku was lost in his thoughts when Kagome finally spoke up. "Naraku?"

"H-Hai?"

"I want to have you tonight."

Naraku was pleased but shocked at the same time. "Are you sure?" She nodded her head and headed out the door. Naraku just stared at her and shook his head and followed her to the kitchen.

About four hours had passed and everyone was having fun together. They were laying a cared game called Mafia and to them, nothing seemed wrong. Everything seemed right but the all knew that it wasn't going to stay like this until their Father was dead. Naraku saw that Kagome was asleep and just shook his head.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hit the hay." Naraku picked up Kagome and started to head up stairs. "Night."

"Night." They all said in unison and went back to their card game. Naraku laid Kagome on the bed and went to the dresser to get a change of clothes and started to strip of his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Naraku walked over to the mirror and roughed up his hair. He finally looked into the mirror and saw the after affect of Kiba leaving his body. His hair was still it usual length but it looked somewhat faded. His eyes still looked the same but not as bright. He looked pale, almost dead. Naraku ran the water, made a handful and splashed it in his face. He looked back into the mirror and saw that his face looked better. He walked over to the shower and turned the knobs. As the water vapor rose to the ceiling he unzipped his pants, stepped out of them and his boxers as well and threw them to the side. He pulled back the door and stepped inside the hot shower and closed it back. The water splashed around him as he turned around in a slow circle. Naraku felt dirty and knew he had to get clean in order to feel any better. He grabbed a towel and some soap, lathered it up and started to wash his body. After about 25 minutes, washing up his body, he rinsed off and decided to do his hair. As he reached for he shampoo, a knock came to the door.

"Naraku?"

"Hai…Kagome?"

"Can I help you with your hair?"

"Uh, yeah sure Kagome. Let me just—."

"Iie. Let me come in there."

Naraku gulped and before he could stop her, Kagome pulled back the door and stepped in with him, her black raven hair fallen over her tight, perky breast. Naraku could see her rosy nipples and blushed a bit. He could feel himself harden as he looked over her naked body. Her cheeks were rosy and she was afraid to look in his eyes. She soon had the guts and looked but before she could react, Naraku slammed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Naraku knew what she wanted, but couldn't afford to do it, not after what she had been through. He pulled away from her slowly and wiped her hair away from her eyes.

"Kagome…we can't."

"Nani? Doishite?

"Because, after what happened with you, and Kiba taking advantage and almost killing you and that fact that you're not fully healed, I can't take the fact of hurting you. At least, not now."

"But, Naraku. I have you back. We're together again. I love you and I want to make that love with you." Kagome stepped towards him and brushed her hips along with his. Naraku stiffen and closed his eyes.

"Kagome—."

"Shh." Kagome smiled a bit and kissed his lips again. Naraku returned her kiss and started to trail his kisses down her neck. As he nuzzled his lips into her neck, he noticed something different about her. Her scent. Naraku pulled back and gripped her face.

"You're not Kagome." Kagome snickered and placed her hand on his chest.

"What are you talking about love? I am Kagome." Naraku gripped her neck and started to choke her.

"No, you're not." Kagome's face went blank and tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Naraku. You're hurting me." Kagome clawed at his fingers around her neck as she started to chock. "Naraku…"

"Shut up! You're not her!" Naraku through Kagome out of the shower and she hit the floor with a loud thud. She coughed up a bit of blood and wiped it away with the back of her hand. She looked up at Naraku with wide eyes. Naraku stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Who the hell are you?" Kagome staggered to get up but Naraku knocked her back down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome!"

"No, you're not! You don't have Kagome scent!"

"I am her!"

"Bitch would you tell me who are you!"

Kagome shot him a devious look and started to laugh horribly. She stood up and placed her hands on her hip and cocked her head to the side.


	24. Please read

I just wanted to let everyone know that I am so sorry that You're My Only One hasn't been up lately…but I have been busy with school and also working on my book that im going to get published, but this story is not dead yet and it wont die until the ending comes. Just letting u all noe that I am really sorry about this.

Love,

Anime-Freak1332


	25. Touch Me

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

Last Time:

"Shut up! You're not her!" Naraku through Kagome out of the shower and she hit the floor with a loud thud. She coughed up a bit of blood and wiped it away with the back of her hand. She looked up at Naraku with wide eyes. Naraku stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Who the hell are you?" Kagome staggered to get up but Naraku knocked her back down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome!"

"No, you're not! You don't have Kagome scent!"

"I am her!"

"Bitch would you tell me who are you!"

Kagome shot him a devious look and started to laugh horribly. She stood up and placed her hands on her hip and cocked her head to the side.

* * *

Chapter 25:  Touch Me

* * *

"Who the hell are you! Answer me." Naraku could feel his anger just starting to bubble up inside him. He was glad that Kiba was gone, or he would have come up and torn this "fake" Kagome into shreds.

"Aww. Come on baby. Don't be like this with me. Its all me. Just look." Kagome slowly spun around and ran her hands over her body, trying to seduce him. "Now come over here so I can do your hair."

"Get away from me!" Naraku slapped Kagome and hopped on top of her, pinning her down so she couldn't move. "Answer me!"

_Naraku!_

"Fuckin' answer me you son of a bitch!" He slapped her again.

_Naraku!_

Naraku closed his eyes, trying to remain in control. He could just feel Kiba rising again and he was trying hard to hold him back. "No, you won't gain control…"

"Bwa ha ha." Naraku looked down at Kagome and saw her face changing into a more disturbing look. "You can never get rid of me Naraku. I am part of you. You created me." Naraku jumped off of Kagome and crawled back until his back hit the wall. "You and I are one."

"N-no."

"Yes. I will come back, and this time, it will be for good…and I'll be sure to kill off Kagome."

_Naraku!_

_Naraku!_

"Naraku!"

"Ah!" Naraku shot up in a hot sweat and looked around. His eyes laid on Kagome and he backed away. "What the hell!?"

"Calm down Naraku. It's me. You were having a nightmare. You were yelling in your sleep."

"Oh…what was I saying?"

"You were saying: "Get away from me," "Answer me," and other stuff. It took me awhile to wake you up. You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm okay." Naraku started to contemplate on his dream and tried to understand what it was about. _I will come back…and I'll be sure to kill off Kagome._

"Naraku?"

"Uh yeah. Sorry, just tired…."

"Okay baby. Well just get some rest okay?" Naraku just laid back and sighed. Kagome rested her head on his chest and rubbed his arm. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just go to sleep." He kissed her lightly on the head before relaxing against the bed. He tried clearing his mind and fell fast to sleep when his heart rate went down.

Kagome was the first to get up when the sun rose over the horizon. She looked over at her sleeping Naraku and a small smile swept across her lips. She didn't want to disturb him by waking him up so she just left him to sleep. She slid out of the covers and walked over to the bathroom to wash up. She looked into the mirror and saw that her bruises and scars were barely visible. Touching her arm, she ran her fingers up over her shoulder and over her breast, rubbing and squeezing them softly. She cooed softly, wanting to have Naraku's hands on her at the very moment. Running it over in her mind, she decided to take a bath and have some fun. Walking back into the bedroom to grab some underwear, Naraku was still asleep. She wanted to just hop on top of him, but she would get him later.

Grabbing the things she needed, she walked back into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stripped out of her gown and started the water. Kagome took a step back to look at her whole body in the mirror and was surprised to see how developed it was, even though it has gone under so much. Hojo raping her repeatedly, then Kiba, and all the fights she's been in. She couldn't understand why Naraku wouldn't touch her at all. She slowly slid her hand down over herself and slipped a finger inside, taking a deep breath before putting in another one. She wanted Naraku to do this to her for so long, but yet he wouldn't. Not even close to reaching her climax, she stopped and stepped into the bath to finish what she had started and what Naraku wouldn't finish.

Positioning herself just right underneath the running water, she opened her legs and let the rush of the water hit against her clit and down into her hard. She moaned softly as she started to go up and down, feeling the rush of the water giving her, her joyous pleasure. Right when she was about to climax, a knock came on the door. She jumped and covered herself under the water before Naraku came in.

"You're taking a bath and didn't even invite me in?"

She laughed, "Well it looked like you were sleeping peacefully, especially after last night." Naraku just looked at her as he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the bathtub with her. He stood on his knees and started to stroke himself, showing her how erect he was. Kagome just blushed as he opened her legs and laid himself in between her and softly stroked her cheek.

"I heard you moaning Kagome. You were pleasuring yourself weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was." Kagome arched her back when she felt Naraku slid a finger inside her. "Ah…Naraku…"

"I'm sorry that I haven't paid your body attention Kagome. I'm just scared to hurt you."

"I'm fine N-Naraku," she moaned softly.

"Still, after what Kiba did, I don't wanna take any chances." He slid another finger inside her wetness and she bucked against him. "You like that?" He teased.

"H-hai. So…very much N-Naraku." She clenched onto his shoulders, wanting him to go in further. A cruel smile just came across Naraku's face as he pulled his fingers out and stepped out of the tub as well. Kagome looked flustered. "N-Naraku?"

"Get out of the tub. I wanna try something on you." Kagome did as he asked and got out of the tub and dried herself, letting the water run down the drain. She followed him into the bedroom and saw him standing in the corner. "What do you have planned?"

"Lay on the bed and you'll see. On your back." Kagome laid on her back and waited for whatever Naraku was going to do. He slowly crawled on top of her and kissed her lips softly, sliding his finger back inside her. She moaned into his kisses and arched her back against him. He kissed her neck down to her breast and softly nibbled and bit on them. Her moans just became louder and heavy as he kissed down her stomach.

"Kagome…do you love me?"

"Oh so very much…N-Naraku. Every part of you."

"Good." He opened her legs and started to pump harder and faster inside her. She arched a bit more, softly moaning his name. He pulled them out before she came and rubbed her wetness against her clit. She bit her lip and looked down at him. He gave her a wicked look and she knew she was in store for something. She watched him lower his head and lightly lick her clit. She twitched from the wetness of his tongue against her and moaned a bit louder when she felt his tongue slip inside her, slowly making out with her lower lips. She felt like her whole body was on fire and was just gripping onto the sheets tightly, trying not to loose control. She would feel him nip her a bit but that just made her buck more.

"Aha…Naraku, that feels—so good. Don't stop. Don't stop."

He pinned her legs down on the side so she wouldn't flail as much and ate her out as much until she came into his mouth.

He lifted his head up a bit and suckled on her clit like a newborn kitten loving the way she had tasted. Eating her out and hearing her moan like the way she did made him more erect then he was before. He turned Kagome over on her stomach and brought her lower body down onto the edge of the bed. He rubbed the tip of his dick against her opening and saw her clench.

"Mmm, Kagome, you taste so delicious. Mmm baby, I want you so bad right now." He lightly rubbed against her more and more, pushing in the head inside her and back out, letting her get the feel.

"Oh please Naraku. I need you inside me."

"Oh really?" He pushed the head all the way in fast, but slowly pushed the rest of him inside her, teasing her, by slipping out some. "You like that."

"Stop teasing m-me Naraku."

Naraku just chuckled and pushed the rest of him inside her, hearing her moan softly. He didn't even give her time to adjust to him and just started to thrust inside her deeply and hard with each pound. Flesh on flesh were smacking against each other as the two were making hard love. Kagome was moaning Naraku's name on and off, telling him to go harder or deeper until she felt him hitting against her stomach.

"Naraku—I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum for me baby…I'm not done with your ass yet."

"N-Naraku…" Naraku wanted her to cum badly so he could give her a back-to-back orgasm. He slipped his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit hard up and down, giving her more pleasure. She came but Naraku was still working her until he would come. "Ah…Naraku…t-that hurts."

"I know Kagome, I'm sorry." He grabbed her hips and turned her around on her back so he could go in deeper. "N-Naraku!"

"K-Kagome," he whispered softly as he felt her legs wrap around his waist, rocking with him.

A knock came on the door, but neither one of them heard it until Onigumo walked in. "Naraku!"

"What!" He shouted, still thrusting inside her. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, I can, but it's important."

"Can't it wait?" Kagome had come on him again and he could just smell her wetness. It was driving him crazy and he just sped up. "Cum for me again Kagome."

Onigumo just rolled his eyes and left. Kagome stared at her lover with lustful eyes and sat up, tangling her arms around his neck and riding on him.

"Ah…K-Kagome."

"N-Naraku…" Kagome kept riding him until she felt him cum inside her and she came as well. She collapsed back onto the bed as Naraku pulled out of her slowly. "Ah…Naraku…I love you."

Naraku kissed her lips softly and smiled. "I love you too. Did you enjoy yourself?" She nodded her head and looked into his eyes. Naraku leaned up and started to laugh. "Kagome, some of my cum is coming out of you."

"Well that's what happens when you bust a huge nut inside me." She chuckled a bit and curled against him. "I'm tired now. I'm gonna take a quick nap."

"Alright, but don't be surprised if you feel me back inside you again."

"I'll be waiting." She winked at him and Naraku got up, put his boxers on and left the room to see what his brother wanted.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Are you done yet?"

"Will you hold on Rin?" Sesshomaru yelled from bathroom.

"I don't know why you just won't let me bathe with you."

"Because I don't want you too!"

Rin was hurt by his words and softly whispered, "Doishite?" No reply. Ever since she had come back, Sesshomaru hadn't touched her in any sexual way or even looked at her the way he used to. She wasn't sure if it was because of the baby or for what had happened. She sighed and walked away from the door, leaving Sesshomaru to his bidding.

Sesshomaru sulked in the shower and leaned against the wall, stroking his erection softly. _Rin, I want to be with you right now, but after what has happened to you…I'm so afraid to touch you. I can't even look at you the same way because of it... and since… the baby...is gone._ He rubbed the tip of his dick and let out a soft purr. _How I want to feel your lips around me right now._ Sesshomaru purred himself to pleasure until he felt eyes on him. He stopped what he was doing and made his claws sharper. He stayed steady until he heard what he thought was crying. He opened the door and saw Rin staring at him with teary eyes, with nothing on. Her arms behind her so that Sesshomaru could get a good look at her. "Rin?"

"Sesshomaru, why won't you look or touch me the way you used to anymore? Do you not love me anymore? What did I do wrong?"

Sesshomaru couldn't say anything to her. He drifted his eyes on the floor and clenched his hands into fist. "Rin, I just…can't."

"But why?" Rin walked up to him but he backed away. She dropped her head, her hair flowing over her shoulders. "Is it because of the baby?"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes up to hers. He couldn't tell her that the baby was dead and just shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

"Rin…gomen nansai. I just can't do this right now." Rin looked up at him with broken eyes. "Gomen."

"Iie!" Rin ran to him and flung herself on him. Sesshomaru tried pushing her off but she wouldn't budge. "Please Sesshomaru. Don't do this to me!"

"Get off of me Rin."

"Iie! Iie!" Rin slid down and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Doishite! Tell me why you won't. I hate the way you look at me now." He just looked off in the distance but Rin could see that he was getting turned on by this. She softly smiled and kissed the tip of his dick before slipping it in her mouth.

"Iie…R-Rin…" Sesshomaru gripped the back of Rin's head and laced his fingers in her hair. Without a warning, he shoved his dick all the way in her mouth, trying to choke her. He could see the fear in her eyes and she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He finally let her go and she fell back, his cum spraying over her body. He stood up straight and tall like a true demon dog. "When I tell you to stop, you better do as I say, or suffer the consequences." He walked off, leaving her behind crying into her lap. Sesshomaru knew he would regret this later, but for now, he didn't care.

* * *

"Onigumo!" Naraku yelled. "What the fuck did you want?" Naraku looked around the whole house until he reached outside and saw his brother standing up against a tree. "What did you want?"

"Look." Onigumo pointed up at the tree and Naraku just shrugged his shoulders. "Do you not get it!? Look closer." Naraku did what he said and saw black orbs hanging from some of the branches. Naraku's mouth dropped and Onigumo nodded his head. "Yes, apparently Kiba never disappeared."

"So, she never killed him, but separated his soul into black orbs. But, why are they on this tree?"

"Because, wherever you go, they follow. Kiba is a part of you Naraku and always will be. He is still somewhere deep in you, just not enough to be activated."

"Damn him. But what do these orbs mean now."

"They mean he's dormant, for now, but I think Kagome can probably kill them now since they are here."

"No, let them stay."

"Nani!? Are you mad? Did you forget what Kiba did to Kagome and to us when he was alive?"

"Iie, I haven't, but I want to be able to control Kiba, and use him against father."

Onigumo let this rest in his mind and didn't see any harm in why it wouldn't work. "Alright, but what if you can't control him."

"Then, I want you to kill me."

"Naraku—

"Do it without hesitation. I'd rather for Kagome to be save then go through that same shit again."

"Alright."

"Hey." Onigumo and Naraku turned their heads and saw Sesshomaru walking towards them.

"Uh-oh. Someone back to their Demon ways. Did something happen between you and Rin?"

"She—the baby—…. That bullet wound that she had…the baby is dead."

"Aw, Sesshomaru, I'm sorry."

"And since she's been through everything, I can't look or even touch her the same way I used to."

"Because of Kohaku."

"I know I'm going to regret this later, but I think I should stay way from Rin for awhile until everything is okay again."

"But her being touched by Kohaku will never change Sesshomaru. We both know that you love her more than anything, so why are you scared."

"Because that bastard killed my baby and tortured my wife! I'm scared because it might happen again and her memories of it will never go away. I can't be with that kind of person. I mean I love her, but not as much as I used to."

They all became quiet, not sure what to say until Sesshomaru couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"So, what's the plan for now Onigumo?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we're gonna try and see if Naraku can control Kiba and—

"Kiba? I thought that he was dead."

"Apparently Kagome doesn't have that kind of power yet. She only managed to separate his soul into black orbs. If you see, they are in this tree."

"Ah."

"So, starting tomorrow, I'm gonna take a piece of Kiba and see if I can control it and work my way up to control all of him so I can use it as a secret weapon."

"That sounds like it could work, but what it if backfires?"

"It won't Sesshomaru. Now, if ya'll don't mind, I'm gonna go back to Kagome now."

"Have fun."

"And next time Onigumo, knock." Naraku punched him in the arm and laughed.

"I did, but ya'll are just too damn loud."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, well I guess I'll go and get some rest." Onigumo left Sesshomaru underneath the tree to do whatever it was he planned on doing. Sesshomaru followed and went into his bedroom, hoping to find Rin sitting there, but she wasn't. Instead, he found a note.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_I heard everything that you were telling Naraku and Onigumo. I was wondering why you were ignoring me and not looking at me like the way you used to. I'm sorry that the baby is dead. I had no idea. You should have told me if you knew. But you're right, the memories I have of what Kohaku did will never go away, but I can forget about them._

_It hurts me that you don't love me anymore and for that, I decided to leave you permanently. Why should I stay with a demon that doesn't even love me anymore? You probably could care less if I died right now. I was thinking about just killing myself, but I know it wouldn't affect you at all since I loved you Sesshomaru, but you never did. So this is my good-bye to you for now and forever._

_Don't even bother come looking for me, oh right, you won't cause you don't love me…but I will always love you. So good-bye my dear Sesshomaru. I hope you find someone that will make you happy._

_Rin._

_What? Iie…she can't be…gone._ Sesshomaru thought. "Iie…Rin…" Sesshomaru dropped to his knees, the note clenched in his fist as tiny droplets fell to the floor. "RIN!"

* * *

Well, that was the new chapter to this story. I know its been a looooooooooooong time since I updated it, but here this is and the rest are more to come. So...I hoped you enjoyed it. Leave me comments and please don't be mean cause it took me forever. . 

* * *


	26. Alone

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

It has been three months since Kagome had returned to Naraku and the others, and Rin had left Sesshomaru. Since Rin's departure, no one has seen much of Sesshomaru, and Onigumo is starting to become very concerned.

Other than that, The Dark Wolf Clan has been awfully quiet and everyone is anxious on why they are. Naraku believes they are waiting for him to make the first move. Maybe they know that Kiba isn't dead and that he is in hiding among the tree branches in the back…maybe not. With everything going as peaceful as it is, they plan to keep it that way until they stir up something.

But with Sesshomaru in the condition he is in, no one knows if he will be his natural self or if something new will be born inside of him.

* * *

Chapter 26: Alone

* * *

"Sesshomaru? Come on out. You have been in there for three months now." Kagome protested from behind the locked door. "Look, I know you're upset, but moping is not going to get Rin back." There was no response. "Sesshomaru?"

"You don't understand…Kagome. I hurt the only one that had loved me."

"She still does love you—

"Do you actually think I'm going to take that bull shit!" He yelled from the door. "I hurt her to the brink. How could she ever love this Sesshomaru?"

"But—

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Kagome jumped from the door when she heard something slam against it. She had worry struck on her face and knew there was nothing that anyone can do to help Sesshomaru, except for Rin.

Walking into the living room, she saw Onigumo and Naraku talking about something amongst them. Right when she walked in, they stopped. "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing at all Kagome…we're just…ano…"

"We're thinking of a way to get Sesshomaru out of that room."

"Uh-huh." Kagome folded her arms across her chest and eyed them both. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go out looking for Rin."

"I'll go with you," Onigumo announced.

"As with me. Just because the Clan is under raps for now, doesn't mean they won't attack when they see you Kagome."

"I know, I know."

They all grabbed their things and headed off looking for Rin, hoping she will be able to cooperate with them and come back, making Sesshomaru his normal self again.

* * *

**SPOV**

((This will now be my point of view, this sad demon dog Sesshomaru. I wish I never said what I said.))

* * *

I couldn't take this anymore. I had missed Rin, and I was going crazy with her not beside me. I loved Rin; I just couldn't get over the fact of what had happened to her and that…our baby…was killed by that bastard Kohaku. I swear, when I get my hands on him or anybody from that Clan, I will kill them very slowly and painfully.

_Eh? It seems like the wicked Sesshomaru is talking._ A deep demonic voice said from around me.

"Nani? Who's there?" I whipped my head around, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

_Oh don't act like you don't remember me you pathetic cur._

"You dare call me a cur? The Great Demon Dog Sesshomaru?!"

_You are no great demon dog. You were in the past, until you let this world get to you, especially that girl._

Where is this voice coming from? Was it coming from within me? I walked up to the mirror and staggered back a bit when I saw my old self the Old Sesshomaru from the Shinkon Era, look back at me. The bitter cold I used to have when I had no one except for Jaken and Au Un…and the little child. "What do you want? I thought I got rid of you for good?"

_Oh you can never forget about me Sesshomaru. I am you, did you forget? Just because you thought you could get rid of me so easily? Iie, you can and never will._

"Shut up you bastard."

The evil Sesshomaru just laughed wickedly as I walked into the bathroom to splash some water in my face.

_Do you not wish to be with Rin?_

"Why does it matter to you? Did you forget that you are part of the reason why she left? My anger took control of me when Rin was put through all that."

_Hai, but you and I both know that you love her. Pfft, a damn shame. You should be in love with a demon…not a –a HUMAN!_

"Shut up!" I balled my hands into a fist and punched the mirror. It shattered around me as my old reflection disappeared.

_You impudent! You may not like who you used to be, but you will never change._

I was not going to respond to that bastard. I was getting tired of this. I missed Rin. I needed to feel her touch again, just her love in general.

_That girl made you weak. Just like the child back then. It's time to get rid of this girl inside both you and me for good. Do you not want to be strong again?_

I am strong. Nothing can change that, but Rin had made me stronger. Didn't she?

_Do you want to find Rin?_

That caught my attention. "What do you mean? You know where she is?"

_Of course I do. Since you got rid of me, only half of your demon senses remained, but I have the most of them, and the strongest part of them. Unite back with me, and we'll find your __**precious**__ lover again._

"You swear on it?"

_I do._

I know this would be the best or maybe the worst change I would make, but the only way to know is to go for it. I want Rin back, with everything. It's been way too long since I haven't seen her. I wonder how she is, even if she's okay at least. As I stood there, I could feel the warmth inside my body starting to shift and becoming cold. The old side of me was coming back and just by feeling all the power I had let go, I forgot how it felt. My heartbeat started to go faster and I can just feel all my power returning. My silver hair whipped around me as it started to become its bright sheen, and my amber eyes getting that wonderful, dreadful glow that put fear in everyone's eyes. The purple strips streaked across my cheeks as I felt my crescent moon appear back in the middle of my forehead. Taking in a deep breath, I knew I was back to my old, cold, self. I looked around and a sly smirk came across my lips.

"Jaken..." I noticed my voice a bit deeper when I said that old name. "Come to me." A flash appeared in the room as a tiny little imp came through it.

"My Lord. It's been a long time hasn't it now. Almost one hundred thousand years…or maybe longer."

"Hai, I believe so Jaken. How have you been?"

"Oh you have no idea what I have been through. I was waiting for you to take your whole soul back. Do you know how hard it was to contain that thing?!"

"Jaken."

"Hai?"

"Shut up. Now if you do not mind," I took in a deep breath and extract my claws. "I'm going to go and get Rin." I punched the window open and sniffed the air until I picked up her scent. "Gotcha." I jumped down onto the ground and followed that scent until it led me to where I needed to go.

END OF SPOV

* * *

"Another work day, another failure."

"Oh don't say that Rin. You're not a failure," said a female voice from the kitchen.

"Yes I am! I swear Jinn-sama is going to fire me sooner or later." Rin said as she fell onto the couch.

"Oh don't worry about it baby." A tall woman, about the same size as Rin with purple hair and green eyes walked out drying off her hands. "Why don't you come over here and let mama take care of you hm?"

"I'm not in the mood for sex Hina."

"I swear you're never in the mood for sex. Did that Sesshomaru guy hurt you that bad that you don't want sex?"

"Apparently…yes, he did."

"I'm going to kill that bastard."

Rin laughed. "Don't you have a boyfriend anyways?"

"Yeah, but cheating on him with you is worth it."

"Ha-ha. I'm telling you Hina, you are the weirdest straight person I ever met."

"But you know you love it. But I have to run to the store right quick to get some onions for the dish I'm making. So can you make sure nothing burns up when I get back?"

"Oh, very funny." Hina walked out laughing as she closed the door behind her. Rin just rolled her eyes as she turned on the T.V to see if anything interesting was happening.

_On today's news, North and South Korea are finally signing in on a truce. We have Sukio down there at the scene. Sukio._

_Thanks Trina. As you can see…_

Rin sighed. She was wondering what Kagome and the others were doing. Ever since she left, she hadn't spoken to her, or the others. Disturbing her thoughts was a knock at the door.

"Did you forget something Hina?" Opening the door, she saw no one there. "Damn kids." Closing the door behind her, she rested her head against the door. _No matter how long I'm gone for…I'm still going to be thinking about him, even though he did me wrong. Always wanting to know if he'll try looking for me, I guess I was wrong about Sesshomaru. _

Turning her she looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring at her with his bright amber eyes. Her mouth dropped when she saw him. She was happy, but confused at the same time when she saw the strips and the crescent moon on his face. In a quick movement Sesshomaru had her pinned to the door, with his hand covering over her mouth and his hands clasping both her wrist above her head. He could smell the fear within her and loved every inch of it. He gave her a grimace smile as he said, "Hello Rin."

* * *

**SPOV**

It was so nice to see Rin again, especially feeling the fear that radiated off of her when she saw me. I could tell her body was craving for me just how it reacted to my touch. I sniffed her softly, realizing she hadn't had sex since the last time we did, which was too long.

"Rin, aren't you glad to see me?" She just stared at me with her startled eyes. I can tell I was scaring her over the board and she wouldn't say anything if I forced her. Even with my new strength, I wanted to just take her now, not caring about the past, but I knew I had to wait, but she refused, then I would take her by force. I removed my hand from her mouth and just stared at her. "Are you going to answer the question?"

"S-Shessy? Y-you…I…"

"Hai?"

She dropped her head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not the answer to my question."

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"You insolent little wench!" My grip on her wrist tightened and she squealed. "Answer the damn question."

"Ow! You're hurting me Sesshomaru." I made my grip tighter and I could see she was in pain. It was just turning me on more and more. I leaned my head toward her ear and licked it softly, sending a shiver through her.

"Do you want me Rin?" She didn't give me an answer. "Rin…please, tell me."

"I don't know what to tell you Sesshomaru. This is just so…sudden."

"Oh please my Lord. Don't even bother with that little wench—hold on a minute! She looks just like the girl from the Shinkon Era!"

I saw Rin look down at Jaken and she screamed. I covered her mouth again and told her to calm down.

"Jaken…this is the same girl."

"Nani!? But how?"

"She was reincarnated. But that's beside the point. Rin, I'm going to let you go. Will you then tell me if you want me?" She nodded her head and I let her go. She rubbed her wrist where my hands were and looked at me with anger.

"Why do you look so different Sesshomaru?"

"Well you little wench; Sesshomaru finally took in his whole demon side again. After that whole fiasco that happened, he accepted his whole self again." Jaken felt so proud of himself when he said that.

Rin walked up to me and ran her fingers along my crescent moon. I moved my head away. "Don't do that?"

"Doishite?"

"No reason, but answer my question."

"Oh right." Rin walked over to the kitchen and I followed her. I saw her stirring whatever it was in the pot. It tickled my nose and it smelt so good. "I don't know what to tell you Sesshomaru. What exactly do you want to hear? How you made me feel unwanted, how you looked at me like I was underneath you? Giving me the punishment for what I didn't do? I loved you, but you never bothered showing how much you really loved me when I returned home.

"I was on my knees begging you to hold me or at least touch me, but you couldn't even do that. Doishite? Because I was touched by Kohaku, you thought his touch would never be washed off of my skin. Well guess what, it has."

What she was saying, I didn't want to have to hear again. I was just ecstatic to see her again. She still looked the same I wonder if she still felt the same. Jaken was walking around in the living room, trying to get acquainted with his 'new' surroundings.

"Rin, I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

"Are you really, 'cause you sure don't sound like it."

"Yes I'm sure." This girl was trying my patience. I was eager to take her now, with out permission. I could smell it, that she wanted me.

"Please. You're not the same Sesshomaru that I was in love with. You're different. I can feel it radiating off of your body."

"I'm still the same Sesshomaru, but you're warring my patience thin. Answer the damn question Rin!"

"My answer is…that I don't want you Sesshomaru."

I had it, this little bitch was mine whether she liked it or not. "Fine Rin, if that's how you feel then so be it you little worthless shit." I stormed out of that apartment, slamming that door right behind me as I left the premises. Rin had run to the door in the rush to see if I was gone…

"Sesshomaru…" she said so softly.

I came from behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist and clapped my hand back over her mouth. She struggled against me as I closed the door so no one could see. I laid my lips close to her ear and whispered:

"I know that you want me. I can smell it on you. Everything you were telling me was a lie so I could leave. Silly girl…you should know me by now. I wasn't leaving with out you. I marked you when we had sex. You are my mate for life whether you want to be or not. You are mine and always will be Rin. Will you comply or will I have to take force."

To my surprise she nodded her head. I felt my anger softly fade away when she relaxed to my touch. I let my hand drop from her mouth but she grabbed it back up and kissed my hand. She slid one of my fingers in her mouth and the most wonderful shiver ran through my body. "Rin…"

"Do you know how long I waited for this day to come Sesshomaru? I thought you would never come back for me. I'm sorry for trying your patience, but I just wanted to know if you still loved me, and it seems you do. Arrigato Sesshomaru."

I was utterly shocked by her response but I knew she loved me. I completely held her against me and kissed her neck. She giggled a bit and faced me. She kissed me lightly on the lips before I took over and the kiss became heated. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I asked her where her bedroom was and followed where she said. I closed the door behind us, locking it and throwing her down on the bed, getting back on top of her, kissing her lovingly.

My hands ran over her warm body, trying to take in as much as I can. I unbuttoned her top and kissed down her collarbone, tearing off her bra and suckling on her breast like a pup. She cooed under my kisses and just ran her fingers through my hair. Managing to get her pants off, I played with her sacred jewel, feeling her clutch onto me as I slipped a finger inside, being careful not to scratch her with my claws. She moaned sweetly for me and I continued to pump my finger in and out of her, hard and fast, wanting her to cum.

"S-Sesshomaru…"

"H-Hai Rin?"

"Don't stop."

Of course I wasn't going to stop. Just hearing her tell me that, I decided to make her cum faster by hitting her g spot hard. Her legs closed around my hand as I went faster and she finally came for me. She relaxed as I removed my finger and licked her wetness from them. I wanted more of her. My aching erection was going to get its fill soon, but for now, I wanted to please her in a different way. I got off of her and stripped out of my clothes, very slow just for her. She smiled at me and at the erection. She crawled up to me and grasped the head of my dick softly with her lips. As much as I wanted to feel this, I could wait. I pulled out and told her to hang her lower body over the edge of the bed. She did as I said and I slowly rubbed against her again. Getting her wet, I pulled her underwear down to her knees and rubbed the tip of my dick against her.

"Oh please Sesshomaru. I need you."

"Be patient. You'll have this Sesshomaru in you." I knelt down, gripping her ass, and ran my tongue against her clit back and forth before slipping it inside her. She gasped from the touch and clenched onto the sheets of the bed. She wanted more; I could tell by the way she pressed her ass more to me. I gripped it harder, forcing my tongue deep inside her, in and out, making her moan my name. I suckled on her clit until she couldn't take it anymore and came in my mouth. I smiled and ran my dick up and down between her legs, slipping it inside her and out, teasing her. I forced my hard dick inside her pumping everything, all the love I had for her into each thrust.

I wrapped my arms around her and kept thrusting, feeling her tightness wrap around me. I whispered her name softly as I felt all my love for her drain inside her. I collapsed on top of her and took of that sweet scent that we had just made.

"S-Sesshomaru…I love you."

"I-I love you too Rin." I leaned up and kissed her lips softly before holding her tight against me, falling asleep in the most beautiful bliss ever made.

**END SPOV**

* * *

Kagome, Naraku and Onigumo arrived home, sighing in disbelief. They looked everywhere but couldn't find Rin.

"This is ridiculous. Where do you think she would have gone?" Naraku asked.

"I have no idea, but I wonder how Sesshomaru is holding up," Kagome responded.

"I'll go check on him," Naraku said as he walked over to Sesshomaru's room and knocked on it. "Sesshomaru? You in there?" Naraku opened his door and saw him curled in a ball, hugging tightly to a pillow. Naraku heard him whisper Rin's name. "Sesshomaru?"

"She's never coming back is she?"

"We'll find her Sesshomaru."

"Iie…I won't give up finding her."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Please, leave me be." Naraku did as he asked and closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed the pillow that still had Rin's scent on it. Tiny droplets fell on them as for the first time in over a thousand years, the great demon dog Sesshomaru, cried over a loved one.

_Rin…I miss you. Please, please don't leave me to be alone…._


	27. Bloody News

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

It was late at night when a young high school student from Osaka High was on her way home. The night was unusually misty and she was trying to get home before her mother really lost it.

_Oh shit. My mother is going to kill me. I knew I shouldn't have gone to Juto's house. _

The girl turned the corner of the street she lived on and walked the rest of the way there. She sighed in relief when she saw that the porch light was still on. "Maybe I won't have to suffer her wrath." The girl had walked into the house, slipping out of her shoes and into her slippers. "Todoma!" No reply. "Hmm, that's strange. Maybe she's already sleep." She walked up the stairs and was stunned by the mess she saw on the floor. _What is this? Is this…blood? _She bent down and touched the soaked carpet and her heart started to beat faster. _It is! Mother!?_

She ran towards her mother's room and screamed when she saw her soaked in her own blood lying on the bed with her head gone. She fell against the door and ran downstairs to call the cops to only have the line dead on her. "Damnit!" Soon the lights cut off and she knew she was next. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife to defend herself. All was quiet until her cat knocked over something. She whipped herself around and saw two red glowing eyes staring back at her. She screamed and dropped the knife as her life came to an end.

* * *

Chapter 27: Bloody News

* * *

"Naraku…," whispered Kagome.

"I know Kagome…I know."

_This has to be the twentieth attack on innocent people since last week Ginta. I say we are dealing with a homicidal maniac. They all die the same way: Fifteen stab wounds to the body before the head is decapitated off and the weird part is that it's a clean cut. As if the murderer used his own guillotine. The police are doing everything in their power to find this maniac from killing anymore people, most of them women. Are we going to have a new Jack the Ripper in Japan? We need to bring this murderer to –_

Naraku cut off the television. "I don't like this. I don't like this not one bit." Naraku threw the remote on the table before he started to pace the floor. "Onigumo, what do you think?"

"I think that it's still the Dark Wolf Clan. Who else would be doing this? I can't figure out what kind of monster he released out on us, but I can see that it won't be easy to kill whatever it is."

"True, but it has been what three months now and they decide now to release this… _thing_ in Japan?!"

"You know what we have to do Naraku." Naraku's eyes widened but he understood and nodded his head. "Then let's do this."

"Do what? What are you two talking about?" Kagome peeped up.

"I rather for you not to come to find out," Onigumo said.

"But—

"No buts Kagome!" Naraku yelled, not looking at her. "I don't want you to see this. Stay here and that's an order. If you move…well, I don't think you want to die." Naraku walked out of the house with his brother close behind him. Kagome was dumbfounded and just sulked on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome whipped her head around and saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Heh, yeah I know. It has been awhile. So where did Naraku and Onigumo go off to?"

"No idea. Naraku told me to stay here or he would kill me and the look in his eyes let me know he was not bluffing."

"Oh, I see." Sesshomaru walked around the couch and sat next to her, laying his head on her lap. "Kagome…I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Gomen nansai Sesshomaru. We will find her. We just—

"That's not what I mean. I mean, I don't think I can just stay like this. Moping around, waiting for her to come back. It's time for me to let go and move on." Kagome didn't know what to say to that. She laid her hands on his head and stroked his gorgeous silver hair. She heard him purr in his throat and smiled softly.

"So what will you do now?"

"Look for a new mate or just stay single for awhile until my old self comes up again." Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?" He sat up and looked at her.

"It's just that, you seem more calm when your not all tensed up. You seem…human when you're not angry."

"But that's the thing Kagome. I'm not human. I am and always will be a Dog Demon."

"Yes, and you will find another person who will love you for you."

"Yeah. It's amazing that Naraku has a person like you in his life. After all the shit he's put you through, you still love him, even when he had Kiba as his alter ego." Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru just chuckled. "I just wonder how much longer you can love him."

"What makes you say that?" The expression on her face changed to worry.

"You'll see. You don't feel that aurora?" Kagome focused on her surroundings and felt the new strong aurora.

"It can't be?!" Before Kagome could actually get control of herself, she ran outside to the backyard and saw dark shadows plunge into Naraku, his screaming becoming unbearable to hear. She covered her ears and saw Onigumo standing far off from his brother. "Onigumo! ONIGUMO!"

"Amazing! I never knew how much power he had left in stored!" Onigumo started to laugh crazy and Kagome knew something was up. The shadows around Naraku started to die away and he fell on his knees.

"Naraku—

"Wait!" Onigumo yelled to her. He looked at his brother and smiled wickedly as he rose. "I bring to you back the devil from his hell." Kagome fell on her knees when she saw that Naraku was no longer Naraku anymore. As he rose to his feet, Kagome could see that he didn't look like Kiba. His hair was the color of ash from a burning building, cropped up and spiked. His eyes were black with a hint of amber in them and his teeth were sharp and ragged. His pale skin looked like the body of a person left in freezing water, his nails sharp and black, tipped with poison. The new accessory that completed his body was his black and red jiggered wings. Naraku…no, this unknown creature stood before Kagome's eyes, and she didn't know what to say.

Naraku looked at his hands and a vile smirk swept across his face. He laughed wickedly as he wings spread out behind him. Onigumo took a step to him and said, "Brother, how do you feel?" Naraku glanced at him angrily and walked up to him.

"You are no brother of mine," He said in a deep raspy voice. Naraku grabbed Onigumo around the neck and dug his poison claws into him. Onigumo grimaced in pain but didn't give in. Naraku cocked an eyebrow and just laughed. "I see, trying to be brave. I'm surprised that my poison has not affected your body yet. I guess you are a brother of mine."

"So tell me brother, who are you."

Naraku let go of Onigumo's throat and stepped back. "I am the demon that runs and haunts every living thing on this dreadful planet you call home. I am what you call, the devil himself, but you may call me Ryuk." Ryuk bowed his head.

"Nice to meet you finally Ryuk. With you're power, we will be able to kill and destroy our father and his Clan. Together we can—

"What's that smell?!" Ryuk looked up and shot his glare at Kagome. She jumped when his eyes met hers. Before she could even blink, Ryuk floated in front of her. "Who are you and why do you have such a strong aurora around you. Are you some type of priestess?!" Ryuk leaned in towards her and shot his head back. "And why on earth do you smell like me?! Brother!"

"Nani Ryuk!"

"Why does this…this wench smell like me."

"Because I am your mate you ignorant ass!" Kagome yelled. Ryuk looked at her and cocked his head. "I am sick and tired of this shit happening. First your split personality Kiba pops up and tries to kill us all, get rid of him for a second and he comes back and makes my life a living hell. I finally get rid of your ass and now look who comes and takes Kiba's place? You, mister Ryuk, the "devil" himself pops out of nowhere, and thinks you can do the same thing Kiba did? Well I'm tired of it." Kagome's miko power started to shoot out around her. She jumped up on Ryuk and pinned him down on the ground by his throat. Ryuk chocked as the power whipped around him. "Let's end this here and now if you want to kill us all."

"K-Kagome…c-calm down."

"N-Nani?" Kagome let go of him and Ryuk clasped his arms around her waist. Ryuk started to laugh as he kissed her soft lips. Onigumo laughed along with Ryuk as Sesshomaru followed in. "What's so funny?"

Ryuk stood up with her still in his arms. He looked her dead in the eye and said, "You can never take a joke can you. I was pretending Kagome."

"Heke?"

"You couldn't tell the difference?" Sesshomaru asked. "Even though his outer appearance is different and his aurora is somewhat out of whack, Naraku is still Naraku."

"I knew when I accepted this new power, I wasn't sure if I would still be me, but it seems that I am still me. The only time Ryuk really comes to his true life is when I'm around my father. Ryuk was created to destroy him and the Clan."

"Using Ryuk will destroy everything our father has created." Onigumo said as he stepped next to him. "Also to kill any beast he throws at us, plus we have to find that monster that has been killing innocent people."

"So, how are we going to find this monster?"

"With my new found abilities. Like I said, Ryuk is not like Kiba at all. This one can actually help, but there is a flaw when this all ends."

"And what is that Naraku—I mean Ryuk."

"When father is dead and the Clan is no more, I may end up dead, or Kiba will take over and I will be gone."

"Nani!? Iie! I won't let that happen!"

"Kagome listen to me." Ryuk took hold of her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. "If that does happen, I need you to shoot me again with one of your arrows like you did before."

"But I didn't get rid of Kiba like I though when the arrow did strike you."

"Trust me; it will work when you use it. Promise me that when the time comes you'll use it." Kagome looked away from him as tears glossed her eyes. Ryuk kissed her lips tenderly, wiping away her tears before the fell. "Promise me."

"I-I p-promise."

"Ryuk, it's time for us to go to the house where the murder took place last night. We need to catch the scent of this demon so we can kill it before it strikes again."

"Hai, I know. Sesshomaru," Naraku said looking up at him. "Would you like to tag along with us for a…little…little fun tonight?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Sure. I haven't killed anyone in so long; maybe I'll be able to bring back the demon that Rin had subsided in me." He smiled and headed into the house with Onigumo behind him.

"Ryuk?" He looked down at Kagome. "Come back safe…okay?" Ryuk smiled and kissed her lips.

"Don't worry Kagome; I will come back to you. Just stay here and do not leave or let anyone in under any circumstances if you feel a weird vibe about it. Do you understand me?"

"Hai." Ryuk kissed her again and spread his wings before taking off into the sky, hearing the tires scrape on the tar before veering off. "Come back safe…all of you."

* * *

**Dark Wolf Clan**

"_Master…. I finished the deed you had asked me to do."_

"Very good…. Here is your reward." The door in the back opened up and screams of a girl echoed through the room. The demon had walked up to the girl, broke her neck and feasted on her body. "I must tell you it is very hard to find innocent girls in the city."

_"But that is my price if you wish for me to kill for you." _The beast ripped out the girl's heart and sunk his teeth into it until it stopped beating. _"Are you thinking about going against our deal?"_

"No. I am a… man that does not go against his word."

_"Where shall I go now for my next kill?"_

"Wherever you feel fit, but be on you guard. I have a feeling something is going to happen."

The demon nodded his head as he finished up his meal. He spread his wide wings and took flight into the sky, searching for his next victim.

_I promise you father, I will make you proud and make everything like you wanted it to be when you made this Clan._

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Ryuk, Onigumo and Sesshomaru ended up at the house where the young girl and her mother were attacked. The whole house was covered with the yellow police tap, telling everyone not to cross over. Walking onto the pavement, both Sesshomaru and Ryuk's nose turned up.

"God! That is the most putrid smell ever," Ryuk screamed.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Sesshomaru said as they walked under the tape. "It smells like rotten onions, fresh grass, eggs and blood mixed together."

"Thanks for the description Sesshomaru," Onigumo said holding his stomach. Sesshomaru just chuckled as they walked into the door. The smell washed over all of them as they saw all the blood splashed on the floors and walls.

"What did this guy do? Use their body as a rag doll to make a point that he killed them?" Onigumo said in shock.

"I don't know, but Sesshomaru and I need concentrate on this demon's scent so if we run into it, we know which way to go." Onigumo just nodded his head as the two did their job.

After about two hours, they figured out the demons scent. "This demon is no ordinary demon. It took us two hours to find his scent. He must have covered it up, just to be sure if anyone…or anything came after him." Ryuk said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"So what does it smell like?"

"Like fresh moss, pine cones, rain and ash from a volcano. I'm guessing this demon is not from Japan." Sesshomaru glanced at Ryuk and they both shrugged.

"But it took a long time to decipher that. When I first smelt the moss, I'm thinking it was from the plants but it wasn't."

"All we know is that this demon loves women and won't stop till they all are dead. By the time we find him, most likely three more women will be dead by tonight."

"Then we best start looking now."

"What about Kagome?"

"If you feel worried about her, I'll go back and stay with her. I wouldn't be much help to killing this monster anyways."

"You sure brother?" Onigumo nodded his head and Ryuk did the same. "Let's go Sesshomaru." The two took off as Onigumo watched them. He stepped into the car and drove back to the house.

As Onigumo pulled up in the garage, he felt an unruly feeling, something that wasn't there before he left. _I hope that girl didn't bring in anyone when we told her not too._ Onigumo stepped out of the car and ran to the door, bursting threw calling Kagome's name. "Kagome! Kagome!"

"Stop shouting Onigumo I'm right here." Kagome came around the corner with a bowl in her hand stirring up something. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I came to watch you but it's a good thing I did because I feel a weird aurora."

"That's because it's me Onigumo." Onigumo raised his eyebrows when he heard that familiar voice. Rin came around the corner, behind Kagome, and placed her hand on her hip. She gave an innocent smile as she went up to him and gave him a hug. "Long time no see huh."

"R-Rin? What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to Sesshomaru, for leaving him the way I did. When I came, Kagome told me that you all left to fight off the monster that's been killing innocent women."

"Did she also tell you how you left him in a confused state that he wouldn't come out of his room for three months?" Rin looked down and nodded her head. "I was surprised when he decided to come out today. He hadn't eaten, slept or came out of that room since you left him. I wonder how he'll react when he sees you."

"I don't know, but if he doesn't want me back… then I'll accept that and leave him alone for good." Rin walked back into the kitchen before Kagome threw an orb of her power towards him.

"What the hell Onigumo. She's already depressed; you didn't have to make it harder on her."

"Gomen nansai, but you know it's true." Kagome just rolled her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen as well. "What are you guys cooking anyways?"

"Sugar cookies."

"Mmm, my favorite." Onigumo reached for one of the fresh baked before Kagome slapped his hand. "Ow."

"Not for you. Wait for the others to come back then you can have one."

"Alright, alright." Onigumo managed to get one anyways and ran off before Kagome yelled after him.

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Ryuk**

It was getting late and Sesshomaru and Ryuk still had not picked up the scent of the beast. "Ryuk, we have been out here for hours. I don't think we'll find him tonight."

"We have to keep looking before—." Ryuk stopped in midair when his nose had picked up something. "You smell that?"

"Yeah, and he's close. Let's go." They followed the scent before the came across a house that seemed disturbed. "He's in there, I can feel it." The door was swinging open when the walked into the blood soaked room. They followed the strong scent of ash when they came up to a room that was empty. The two walked around and still didn't see anything.

"Fuck! Where did that mother fucker go?" Sesshomaru yelled. Ryuk looked around, trying to focus in all of his sense before something hit him hard across the chest and sent him flying back, hitting the wall. "Nani!?"

Ryuk got up and looked around for what hit him but didn't see anything. "Sesshomaru, keep your guard up, he's somewhere in here."

"Yeah, I feel his –." Before he could finish he was grabbed around the neck and thrown across the floor. "What the fuck?"

"I think he's an iguana demon." Ryuk looked around and felt his power increase when he walked closer. "Show yourself if you're not a pussy."

_"You have a lot of nerve callin' me a pussy. I'm not the one getting my ass kicked."_

"You sure do talk a lot of smack. Show yourself then you coward." The demon showed himself and the smell even hit them harder than they expected. He was olive with red and black stripes that zigzag down his sides, fiery reddish orange hair, jagged sharp black teeth, razor purple nails and a tail that whipped behind him with spikes on the edge of it.

"Damn he's an ugly demon," Sesshomaru said as he took his stance. "Shall we kill him now or later?" The demon laughed hysterically at the statement.

"You will not kill me, for I am Jutinyo. I was summoned by your ruler," Jutinyo said pointing at Ryuk. "If you wish to kill me, it will be a lot harder than you think –." Jutinyo was shot back by a whip before he could finish his sentence. Sesshomaru looked back at Ryuk and could see his deadly aurora returning.

"S-Sesshomaru…leave! I can feel Ryuk's power coming out and I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold him all in. Go now, before I turn my claws on you." Sesshomaru stuttered, not wanting to leave him behind. "I said go!" Sesshomaru just nodded his head and left Ryuk to do the killing.

"That was a cheap shot," Jutinyo said as he got up. "But let's see how well you fight with an opponent that can turn invisible." Jutinyo blended in with his surroundings and took hold of his place. Ryuk just closed his eyes and relaxed, waiting for him to attack. Before Jutinyo struck, Ryuk back handed him hard, causing him to fly back and hit the wall, causing cracks to form. Jutinyo got back up and threw the bed that was in the room at Ryuk. The bed hit him, but didn't cause any damage. _He's stronger than he looks. _

"I promise you Jutinyo," Ryuk said in his hoarse raspy voice. "This will be the last time you will kill innocent women." Ryuk grabbed him around the throat and punched him hard in the face, feeling each bone crack under his fist. "Die you son of a bitch." Ryuk threw one last punch and felt his cheek bone crack and Jutinyo fell threw the floor.

"Ah! You bitch! You will pay for that!" Jutinyo was running out of ideas. Being invisible wasn't giving him the advantage he thought it would give him. _Guess I have no chose to use this. _Jutinyo focused his energy and Ryuk could feel what he was doing.

"Oh no you don't." Ryuk flew down the hole to punch Jutinyo hard in the head but was shot back by a force field that Jutinyo had surrounded him. "Come out you weakling."

"We will see who is weak after I'm done." Jutinyo screamed loud as the room was covered by a black and white explosion.

* * *

**The House**

Kagome, Rin, and Onigumo all felt the intense power that came from across town. "Did you feel that –?"

"Yeah," they all said. "I hope Ryuk is okay?"

"He'll be fine." They all turned their heads and saw Sesshomaru with cuts, bruises and tares in his clothing.

"Sesshomaru!?" They all screamed. "What are you doing here?" Onigumo yelled.

"Ryuk told me to come back. His power was starting to get out of control and he didn't want to kill me in the process. Jutinyo was a strong character, but I think Ryuk can take care of him –." Sesshomaru stopped talking when he saw Rin. "R-Rin?"

She smiled lightly as she got up. "H-Hey Sesshy."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile back when he saw that she was actually here in front of him. He walked up to her, but stopped. He reached out to touch her, just to see if she was real. By feeling her soft skin against his cold hard hands, he knew he wasn't dreaming. He grabbed Rin around the shoulders and held her close to him. "Rin," he said softly.

Rin was surprised by his action, but wrapped her arms around his back and held him tight as well as she started to cry into his chest. "Gomen nansai Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Iie, I'm the one that is sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I was just upset that I couldn't prevent what had happened to you. I was taking most of my anger out on you, the wrong person to be mad at. When you left, I didn't know what to do anymore. It was like the life was sucked out of me. I love you too much. You are my mate for life. No one else can take your place."

Rin smiled at everything that he said and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sesshomaru returned his kiss and tangled his fingers in her hair. "Sesshomaru, I haven't been with anyone else since I left. I just wanted to give you your space. I didn't know what else to do." Sesshomaru silenced her with his finger as he scooped her up in his arms.

"I don't care anymore Rin. As long as you are here with me now, that's all that matters to me." He kissed her neck as he led her to their room. "You would like to bare another child with me?" Rin smiled and nuzzled into his chest. He smiled softly, closing the door behind him.

Both Kagome and Onigumo just smiled at the two. "That was happy. I'm glad everything between them is mended."

"Hai, but I wonder how Ryuk is doing. I didn't think it would take long to kill off this…Jutinyo he said?"

"Yeah, but do you think that amount of power we felt earlier was from them."

"Maybe, let's just hope for the best that everything is going well."

* * *

**Ryuk and Jutinyo**

Ryuk was pinned down and kicked repeatedly in the stomach by another. Jutinyo had made replicas of himself and overpowered Ryuk. Ryuk only managed to kill off four of them and now only three remained. By killing the real one, they all would disappear. Ryuk made his wings razor sharp and cut the head off of both of them and watched the body drop and disappear in smoke.

"Well, it seems that you are very impatient Ryuk."

"No shit. I'm trying to kill you so I can go back home, but I'm still in the mood to play with you."

"What do you mean play?"

"You actually think your power matches mine?! You have got to be jokin me." Ryuk laughed hastily as his power started to rise. "I am only toying with you. I could have killed you easily with one blow, but I wanted to have some fun since I was released today." Ryuk licked the blood that was on his fingers and looked at Jutinyo, seeing the scared look on his face. Ryuk knew he could feel his power growing as he walked closer. "Can you feel it?"

Jutinyo stiffened up but covered up quickly. You're just messing with my mind. There is no way you can beat--" Jutinyo words were cut short when Ryuk plungged his hand into his chest and gripped his heart. Ryuk smiled and ripped it out, his heart still pumping in his hands. Jutinyo clutched where his heart used to be gasped for air. Ryuk bit ino the heart and Jutinyo screamed.

"You have such a juicy heart Jutinyo." He took another bite and he screamed.

"F-Fuck you, you bastard!" Ryuk took another bite and Jutinyo collapsed. "I will not...die like this."

"I'm sorry, but you will." Ryuk's nails started to glow as the posion started to drip from them. He jabbed his nails into the back of his head and into his brain and felt it sizzle underneath. Jutinyo screamed painfully but soon his screams died out when the posion took over his body and killed him slowly. Ryuk smiled softly and shook off his hand from the juices. As he was about to take flight, he heard clapping behind him. He whipped his body around and saw somebody standing in the shadow. "Who's there?"

"Good job Naraku. I knew that was a good pick for you," said a childish voice. The figure stepped out and Ryuk's mouth dropped. His appearance changed back to his normal look as the figure smiled at him. She was a semi-tall girl with short purple hair, crimson eyes just like his and porcelain skin. She had what seemed lik a swimmer and a fighter body that had been through a lot, but managed to stay good to her. She could feel his eyes wondering over her body and blush marks came across her cheeks. "Nani? You act like you never seen me."

"Kyo...Kyoko?!" The girl nodded and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Konnichiwa...big brother."


	28. Decisions

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 28: Decisions

* * *

Naraku stuttered to wrap his arms around her, not sure if he was dreaming. When he could smell the soft scent of cherry blossoms and felt her soft skin, he knew she was real. He wrapped his arms around her as well and held her tight against him. He kissed her cheek softly and pulled her away to look at him. "Kyoko, what are doing still alive? I thought father had killed you...along...with...mother..."

"He did, but he brought me back when he saw that you wouldn't take your place as the leader of Dark Wolf. Father trained me years and years until he thought I was ready and strong enough."

"Where is that bastard now?"

"Dead."

"Nani?!"

"Father has been dead for two months now."

Naraku pondered on this until it hit him. "So that explains why nothing has occurred from the Dark Wolf Clan from these past months. So he appointed you?"

"Not really. Everyone wanted to be the leader and even fought to the death for he position, but something told me that I should take over until something else happened." She kissed Naraku's cheek as she walked away from him. "I wanted to see you but I didn't know where you were so I brought this demon...Jutinyo I think his name was, to start something so you would come out."

"Kyoko, that wasn't something you should have done."

"I'm sorry Naraku but I'm not the same little girl I used to be."

"How old are you now?"

"I'm fifteen now Naraku."

"Damn, you sure are old."

"Shut up!" Naraku felt a gust of wind whip past him from Kyoko. "Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"Wow, someone's trained on their power." Naraku just chuckles and she returned a smile towards him. "You have grown up so much Kyoko. But tell me you don't plan on staying in power; ruling over Dark Wolf."

"Iie. That's not what father wanted. He would never want a woman to rule over the clan, even though he trained me for it. He still wants you to be the leader. That was his dieing wish, and he said if I failed to bring you to your senses, I would have to die."

"Iie, you can't!" Naraku gripped her shoulders. "He took you away from me once; he can't take you away from me now since he is dead. The Clan can die out, why don't we just do that? I'm not loosing you again Kyoko."

"But, who will lead them. Father will be upset with me in the after life if he finds out that I did not fulfill his dieing wish."

Naraku pondered this for awhile until he came down to a conclusion that will work until he made his final decision. "Tell everyone in the Clan that they can go on vacation or something. They cannot kill anyone over that period of time. Till then, you are staying with me until I make a decision whether I go or not."

"Really!? I get to stay with big brother?" She screamed.

"Did you forget about Onigumo?" Kyoko paused and frowned. "That's right, you never liked him."

"That's right. After what he did to me when I was five, I never forgave that bastard."

"Hey! Watch your language."

"Gomen." She rolled her eyes and he punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"Now, tell everyone that –

"It's done."

"That was quick. So you ready to go home with me?" Kyoko nodded her head as she took her brothers hand and they walked back to the house.

* * *

**The House**

* * *

"It has been hours since Ryuk has been gone," Onigumo said pacing back and forth.

"And hours since Sesshomaru and Rin have been in the bedroom. What could they be doing for some many hours?"

"Having sex."

"For three hours!?" The door to Sesshomaru's room opened and Rin stepped out with Sesshomaru's shirt on and him following behind her with only some boxer shorts. "You guys have fun?"

"Very much," Sesshomaru said as he kissed Rin on the cheek. "We're taking a break for now." Both Onigumo and Kagome rolled their eyes. "So, Ryuk's not back yet?"

"Iie." Kagome shook her head and flopped down on the couch.

"Who's not back yet?" Everyone turned their heads to see Naraku and a little girl with him walk into the living room. Onigumo first smiled at his brother but then anger seized him when he saw the girl.

"Kyoko!?"

"Onigumo," she said slyly.

"What the hell!? You're supposed to be dead. Why are you still alive?"

"Father brought me back no thanks to you."

"Father?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes father." Onigumo sneered. "This little fuck is our baby sister."

"Sister?"

"I wish you were never my brother Onigumo. You sick bastard, left me cold in the mud, in the middle of the night."

"I'm surprised the wolves did not eat you when they had the chance."

"Alright you two!" Naraku yelled. "Can you guys at least get a long for one second?" Both Onigumo and Kyoko folded their arms and looked away from one another. "Thank you."

Kagome looked around the room and had a sweat drop expression. "Matte… Onigumo? Where is Kanna; I haven't seen her since I supposedly killed Kiba."

"Oh right. She's in Hawaii with some of her best-friends. She should be back by tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. Naraku…how come you never mentioned, Kyoko's your name?" The girl nodded. "How come you never mentioned you had a sister?"

"Because the night my father killed my mother, he had killed Kyoko as well. Father never approved of a woman taking hold of the leadership in the Clan. If neither I nor Onigumo took the chair then no one would."

"But since Naraku and_him_ did not take the seat, father brought me back to life, trained my hidden powers that were inside me day in and day out. I remember some nights when I couldn't eat until I got the attack right. Eventually, I got it and father, before he died, told me to get Naraku to change his mind on leading the Clan. If I failed to do so, then I have to die." All eyes were on Kyoko when she said those last words. "But you cannot rule as yourself Naraku." He looked down at her puzzled. "You have to be either Ryuk or Kiba when you take the throne."

"Nani? Doishite?"

"Father's orders. He knew if you ruled as yourself, the Clan would die out. In order for it to stay in tact, you have to be either Kiba or Ryuk." Naraku couldn't think of anything to say. He would have to choose to live a happy life with Kagome, or to lead the Dark Wolf Clan and be unhappy without Kagome, but if he didn't, he would loose his baby sister again. His sister looked at him with her crimson eyes and he sighed.

"How much time do I have left in order to make this decision?"

"Well father said you had a day to make your decision, but since I'm the leader now, you can have two days."

"I have two days to make the decision of my life and to take seat as ruler." He looked up at everyone who was in the room until his eyes laid on Kagome. "I don't know what to do."

Kagome walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Whatever decision you make Naraku; I'll still be with you." Naraku smiled a bit until he saw a look of astonishment on Kyoko's face."

"Matte, matte. Who is she Naraku and why does she have her arms all over you."

"Ano…I forgot to tell you Kyoko. This is Kagome, she is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" Kagome stepped back a bit when she saw Kyoko's aurora change colors. "You can't have a girlfriend Naraku. I'm supposed to be the only girl in your life."

"Nani, hold on a minute Kyoko, calm down." Kyoko settled herself a bit until Naraku touched her and she collapsed. "Kyoko! Kyoko!" He shook her in his arms but soon realized that she was asleep. "Wow…okay."

"Is that little bitch asleep?" Onigumo asked.

"Hai, Onigumo. I swear you still act like your eight sometimes." Naraku picked up Kyoko and held her tight against his chest. "What had happened back then is the past, can't you get over it?"

"You try getting over something that cruel." Onigumo stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone winced at the sound and then sighed.

"Well that was a fun show to watch, but its time for me and Rin to go back and have some fun." Sesshomaru picked up Rin as she giggled towards his room and closed the door quietly behind him. Naraku and Kagome just smiled at the two and then looked at Kyoko as a smile light came from her. Slowly, her body had shifted into a small black wolf cub.

"Aw, she can change into a wolf?"

"I guess that's what mother meant when she said that Kyoko was her little wolf." Kyoko had opened up one of her eyes as she yawned and turned over on her stomach and fell back to sleep. "Should we go to sleep as well?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, though I had some plans tonight for the both of us."

"Well with your baby sister staying with us until you make your decision, I don't think we'll be getting any alone time." Kagome laughed softly as she walked towards the bedroom.

"That's not funny baby. I really did have some plans." Kyoko's ears twitched when she heard their conversation. Naraku placed Kyoko on the sheet of the bed as he tackled Kagome with kisses. "I'll still be able to have fun with you." Naraku kissed her neck softly as he ran his hands underneath her shirt and cupped her breast.

"Ooooh Naraku, not in front of your sister."

"She's sleep." Naraku kissed her lips as he kneed her breast softly. "She won't hear us."

"B-but she's in her wolf form."

"Not if you moan softly," he said as he rubbed his lower body against hers. Kagome's mouth agape as she dug her nails into his shirt. Naraku grabbed both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist, placing her back up against the wall.

"N-Naraku…." She whispered softly.

"You want me to stop?" Kagome shook her head and he rubbed himself harder against her.

"Eh hem." Naraku turned his head when he saw that Kyoko was back in her human form, arms crossed below her chest with anger dancing in her eyes. Naraku let go of Kagome while she fixed her shirt. "If you think I can't smell the scent of heat on the both of you, your wrong. Did you forget I'm right here Naraku?"

"Kyoko…go to sleep."

"Iie. How can I go to sleep knowing you're sleeping with that…that whore?"

"Excuse me! I am not a whore!" Kagome exclaimed. "Just because you're Naraku's little sister doesn't mean anything."

"Are you just going to let her talk to me like that Naraku? You told me when we were little that I was you're only one!" That hit a nerve in Naraku and he backed away from Kagome. An evil grin came from Kyoko and Kagome was confused.

"Naraku? What does she mean?"

"Before I ever knew you, before I even knew I had a split personality and that father had planned on me being the new leader, Kyoko and I were…"

"Were what?"

"We were together before I died." Kyoko chimed in. "Naraku and I were lovers until father killed me."

"Nani!?" Kagome slid down onto the ground, her back against the wall. "Naraku you didn't. You dated your own sister?!"

"ADOPTED sister." He emphasized on adopted. "Kyoko is my adopted sister. We were always attached to each other when we were kids. When I was thirteen and she was eleven, we became closer, more intimate. Father found out by Onigumo and forbade us from continuing our love for each other, so we did it in secret."

"I'm confused. You said that your father had killed both your mother and sister. I saw that vision of when your mother had died. You were five, how could your sister be alive with you then if—."

"You're right, father did kill me when Naraku was five, but since both he and Onigumo loved me so much, they brought me back to life."

"Onigumo…loved you?"

"Hai that is why we can't stand each other now; he couldn't handle the fact that I loved Naraku only and tried to get rid of me since I couldn't nor wouldn't love him."

"Wow, that's really low of Onigumo to do that, but I'm still confused."

Kyoko was getting irritated and Naraku just clamed her down by rubbing her head. "In all Kagome, I brought back Kyoko, knowing there was a price to pay. I gave her half of my spirit, my being, my blood. She is part of me, and before I knew it, I was truly in love with her and I never wanted her out of my life. She was really my only one. But I knew that if she died again, I wouldn't be able to bring her back since I already gave up half of my life for hers. When father killed her, I went on a rage. I couldn't stop killing random people. I tried to kill my father but he beat me every time I did. I remember when he had me changed up and wouldn't let me eat for weeks.

"I will never forgive what that bastard did to me, or my family. I hate him and I'm glad that he's dead. But now I either have to take the head of the Clan or let my baby sister die and let the clan die out. If this was an easy option, I would just let the clan die and keep my baby sister, but he knew if he brought you back into the picture, I would have no chose. I love my baby sister way too much to loose her again."

"Yep, because I'm your only one!" Kyoko giggled as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. Naraku returned her hug as he rubbed her head. Kyoko had a smile on her face as she hugged her brother tight, but lifting up her head she gave Kagome an evil stare, softly whispering, "_Naraku is mine."_

Kagome knew she was right, Naraku was hers, but she wasn't going to let Kyoko have him without a fight. Kagome gave her back a cocky look and whispered in return, "_Not without a fight." _ Kyoko's eyes became big and she knew that she was serious. Naraku let go of his sister and patted her head.

"It's time for you to go to bed Kyoko."

"Awww, but onii-chan it's only nine o'clock." Kyoko put out her lower lip. Naraku laughed but threw her over his shoulder. "Onii-chan! Where am I going? I want to sleep with you?"

"Not tonight you won't. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Doishite!"

"I want to spend some time with Kagome, Kyoko. What just happened now, I'm not sure how she's sitting with this. I don't want to loose her over something we had in the past."

"What are you talking about? Who cares Naraku? I'm back now and you and I can be happy like we used to—

"Iie Kyoko-chan." Naraku sat her down on the couch and sat beside her. "What we had is dead and gone. I'm with Kagome now and you're going to have to deal with it."

"Fine, but I'm not going down without a fight to get you back. You're lucky that I still love you this much or I would kill that girl."

"Make no threats Kyoko, because if you kill her, I will kill you in return."

Kyoko just stared at Naraku, not sure if he was kidding or not. "You're not serious. You wouldn't kill your own lover, nonetheless your own sister!?"

"Trust me; you don't want to cross that path of mine. With both Ryuk and Kiba inside of me combined as one, I have no idea what will become of me if Kagome is killed by you or anyone." Naraku got up and started walking towards the bedroom, letting Kyoko think about what he said scramble in her head.

"Whatever you say Naraku, whatever you say." Naraku closed the door behind him and Kyoko just fell back on the couch pouting. "This is some bull shit. I come back and he doesn't want me but that bitch that doesn't even look all that great. I mean hell; she looks like she crawled from under a rock."

_Would you like for me to kill her for you Mistress? Make it seem like it was an accident that caused her death._

"Iie," Kyoko sighed. "I will handle this creature myself. No way am I going to loose Naraku this way. I know he'll have a hard time deciding what he wants to do, but I'll be damned if he doesn't take the seat as leader. Would he rather have me dead?"

_Awww, don't beat yourself up Mistress. Everything will go as planned just as Father said it would._

"Yeah, I hope your right. If the prediction that father had comes true, than I'll just hope that I won't have to make that—" Kyoko heard something outside that had startled her. She sat up and walked over to the window. She saw a black figure go around the other side of the house and she rolled her eyes. "Amateur." She closed her eyes and felt her body shift as she teleported herself outside. Before the burglar came around, he saw Kyoko. He licked his lips seductively as he pulled out a pocket knife.

"Well, well, well. A tiny little girl who has come out to play with me."

"Oh please," Kyoko said cracking her knuckles. "I came out here to kill you with my own two hands."

The burglar just laughed. "We'll see about that girlie."

"Oh, we shall." Kyoko's eyes flashed a bright red as her body shifted into her wolf form, but bigger than a normal size wolf. The burglar became frightened and dropped his knife before Kyoko jumped and bites his neck. She snapped his neck in half before his body fell limp on the ground. Kyoko dragged his body around the corner of the house and decided to have a feast on his body and have a fun night out before the sun rose.

* * *

Naraku couldn't seem to cope with Kagome at all once he stepped in the bedroom. She refused to talk to him or even look at him and Naraku tried talking to her but she just ignored him. Kagome snuggled herself into the bed, refusing to look at him. Naraku felt hurt by her actions and knew he wouldn't stop until she at least talked to him. "Kagome, please, do not act like this towards me. I really do not see why you are. So what if I never told you I had a sister or about my past. I really had no reason to tell you about my haunted past cause I knew once I brought it up, you would do this to me."

"That's not why I'm acting like this towards you Naraku." Kagome shifted underneath the sheets and looked at him. "I'm afraid of the decision that you might make." Kagome sat up and hugged her knees. "Hearing that your father was dead was great news, but then, Kyoko pops up out of nowhere and says that if you don't take the head as leader, she will have to die, and that just puts more on your head. Would you rather be with me and have your sister die, or choose your sister and finish what your father started, leaving me and your friends behind."

"Kagome," Naraku said softly. He crawled on the bed and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Kagome, everything will be fine. I don't know what my decision will be in the end, but right now I have no idea what to do because I don't want to loose you again. I didn't think my Father would come up with a plan such as this, knowing that I and Kyoko were close was a bold move to make to leave her to tell me about this.

"Yes, we were in love at a time, but now my heart belongs to you. Kyoko had been dead for four years, going on five. My feelings for her are gone, because you have my heart Kagome." Kagome smiled as Naraku gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead.

"Almost five years now? Oh! Naraku… your birthday is in two days and…"

"I will have to have a decision by then, once when I turn eighteen." Naraku dropped his head on the pillow and sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do." Kagome smiled softly before laying her head down on his chest. Running her hands on his side, she whispered:

"Whatever you choose to do Naraku, I will still be by your side, no matter what."

"Are you sure you want to do that Kagome? Because once I let Kiba or Ryuk take over my whole body, that's it, they are in control and I don't know what the two will do to you."

"I've been through worse." Naraku growled deep in his throat and Kagome chuckled softly. "I'm kidding Naraku, but seriously, I don't think they can put me through anymore than what I have already been through."

"Kagome—

"Listen Naraku," Kagome said lifting up her head to look into his crimson eyes. "I don't care what you have to say. I love you and that's that, and whatever decision you make, I will be with you. No matter what form you take or what you do to me, I will still love you okay?" Naraku just closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Naraku, just think about it okay, because even if you told me no, I will still go with you— ow."

Naraku eyes shot open when he heard Kagome whimper in pain. "What's the matter Kagome?"

"Nothing really, my stomach is just cramping up."

"Why? You're not starting on your period are you?"

"Iie, it's not those kinds of cramps." Naraku held her close to him before something clicked in his head. "Kagome…do you think you could be…pregnant?" Kagome's eyes became wide when she heard the words. She looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Happy early birthday Naraku."

"Nani? You mean you are?" Kagome nodded her head and Naraku held her closer, kissing over her face. "When were you going to tell me this; how long have you known?"

"I was going to tell you on your birthday, but with everything that was going on, I was going to wait to tell you, but I've known for a week now"

"Oh my god…I'm going to be a father?!" Naraku fell back on the pillows, rubbing his hand over his head. "I'm going to be a father?" He looked back at Kagome and smiled before he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You're having my baby and we're going to be parents." Naraku was overly excited when heard the news. He ran his hands through Kagome's hair before he rested his lips on hers again. "Anata-wa kuso desu Kagome-chan."

Kagome gave him a soft smile before wrapping her legs around his waist and straddling him before kissing him fully on the lips again. Naraku ran his hands up and down her back, bringing her closer, running his tongue against hers. Kagome whimpered a bit as Naraku pulled the strap on her shirt down over her shoulders. He kissed down her neck before getting to her collar bone. Kagome smiled softly, running her fingers deep through his hair, urging him to continue. Naraku slipped her shirt off to her waist and continued his kissing down to her breast, taking in her nipple with his lips, sucking lightly making her coo from his touch. Naraku slid his hands down her back, bringing them up underneath her ass, cupping it fully. Kagome jumped from his touch, but giggled sensitively before gripping his head back and sucking on his neck. Naraku closed his eyes and let Kagome do what she wanted to do with him.

"Do you want me to?" She asked seductively.

"Hai…" Naraku fell under touch and just wanted her hands, lips anything of hers to touch him. Kagome smiled as she glided her hands up underneath his shirt and raised it over his head, kissing down from his lips to his neck to his chest down to his stomach. Naraku started to giggle from her tiny kisses and she knew what he wanted. Her hands reached the edge of his pants and she slowly started to pull them down to his knees, blowing softly on his dick till she reached the tip. Naraku bit his lower lip, wanting her to take him in her mouth, but she slowly teased him to work him up more than what he was.

"Kagome…" he whispered softly. "What are you doing?"

"Teasing you till you can't take it anymore."

"Aw, doishite?" He bucked against her cold lips when he felt them tickle the tip. She smiled before taking the head into her mouth and suckled on it before popping it back out. She heard Naraku's breathing quicken when she let go and decided to tease him that way. "Kagome…stop teasing me," he whimpered.

She laughed before taking him fully into her mouth, sucking it to the point Naraku was breathing rapidly. He ran his hands through her hair before intertwining them, urging her to take him in all the way. She pumped his dick in and out of her warm mouth, rolling her tongue around the head, against the spot she knew that would make him come faster.  
"K-Kagome, don't do that…" Naraku said biting his lip harder. "If you do…"

"You want me to stop?" Kagome asked slipping his dick out of her mouth with a pop noise. Naraku shook his head and she continued until he came into her mouth. Kagome smiled up at him as she licked the remaining cum off her lips. Naraku just smiled in return and grabbed her around her waist before flipping her over onto her back.

"Now it's my turn." Naraku pinned both of Kagome's arms up with one hand before he placed his lips on hers, kissing her tenderly, sliding his other hand down her side before sliding her pants down her legs. Kagome whimpered against his touched when she felt his lips around her nipple again and felt his fingers softly trace over her skin. Her body shot up towards his when she felt his fingers rub against her center. Her legs tightened around his hand and Naraku just had a big smile on his face. "What? You don't want me to continue. You want me to stop teasing you?"

"You always tease me whenever we do this."

"True." Naraku smiled at her before pulling her panties down her knees and sliding one finger inside her, watching her expression on her face change. Kagome gasped softly as he unrelentingly moved his finger in and out of her. By hitting her g spot, he knew he would have Kagome come in a second, but he wanted to just build her up before finishing it. He slipped another finger inside her and Kagome's moans became a bit louder than before.

"Ah, Naraku…" Naraku moved his fingers at steady pace and Kagome started to get louder. "Naraku…don't stop…don't stop." Naraku's smile became bigger as he saw her pleasure face. He knew she was coming close because her walls in the inside her getting tighter around his fingers. He slowly pulled them out and licked her wetness off his fingers.

"As always you taste delicious Kagome."

Naraku settled himself over her and slowly teased her by rubbing the head against her opening, making her want him more. She dug her nails into his arms as he slowly slid himself inside her warmness. Kagome's mouth gaped as she felt Naraku fill her. Naraku couldn't wait to take his time and just started to ride her like a racecar. Every time he pumped out he would pump back inside her with full force, making her gasp and moan at each one. He gripped her legs tight, bringing them up higher as he pushed himself further into her, rubbing his pelvis against hers.

Kagome dug her nails deep enough into his skin that he tiny trails of blood circled down his back. Naraku cringed from her nails and dug inside her deeper, making her want to scream his name out for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"Naraku…Naraku…"

"Kagome…" he whispered softly into her ear as came inside her and she returned in harmony. "K-Kagome… I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome snuggled closer to him as he laid his head on her heart. "Don't pull out of me okay," she whispered. "I want you to stay inside me as long as you can." Naraku just chuckled as he moved up tighter in her, making her moan again.

"Like that?" Kagome nodded and they both slowly fell asleep. Outside their window, Kyoko eyes were filled with tears. Seeing her ex lover make love to a woman she despises broker her heart. She knew if she was getting Naraku break, she would need to break Kagome first and knowing that she was pregnant, Kyoko had a few tricks up her sleeve. She left from the window and went back inside the house to collapse on the couch filled with hatred in her heart.

_Do not worry my Mistress. Everything will be okay._ Said the void inside her head.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one who's still in love with her brother."

_But I am in love with you._ Kyoko relaxed just a bit at that and watched the void in her head take form in front of her. A boy about the same height as her materialized in front of her. He had midnight blue hair that cropped around his head, greenish purple eyes, ivory fangs, olive skin that shone in the moonlight and a voice that could put anyone to sleep for eternity and kills them slowly, which is why he refuses to speak to Kyoko with his voice. His green snake-like tail swayed behind him as he crawled on top of Kyoko.

_Why can't you just accept me Kyoko… . I'm everything you want, I can feel the way your body reacts whenever I come out to see you, especially… _The boy let his words trail off as his tail ran up her leg and pressed against her. Kyoko's mouth fell a bit open as she ran her hands up his arm. _Like that Mistress…. I love it when you make that face._

"I-Iie. Stop…. You know I keep telling you I'm too young for—aha…" He pressed himself a bit harder against her, causing her to come to her senses; to bend to his needs. "Aoi…please…"

_Nani, you want me to stop?_ He stopped rubbing his tail against her for a minute before he phased his tail through her pants and teased her opening. Kyoko whimpered in pleasure when she felt him enter inside her. _But, you're so wet…_

Aoi was always fond of Kyoko since the first day he met her. Even though he was a hundred years older than her, he still looked like her age. He would make her his mate just to be with her for always, even though he is bound to her to protect her from harm. If her brother did not choose her, he would kill him before she dies. Aoi's hardness was starting to bother him, but he knew she would never let him have sex with her since she said she was too young for it. Not wanting to make his hard-on worse, he pulled his tail out of her and sat down on the floor.

"A-Aoi?"

_Hai Mistress?_ Kyoko slapped him across the head hard with her hand. _Ow! What was that for?_

"For doing something I told you not to do. I hate it when you do that and when I tell you to stop you don't."

_Of course I don't because I love the way your body reacts whenever I do that. If you act that way with just my tail inside you, just imagine my—_

"Aoi!" Kyoko hit him again but she missed when he dissolved in front of her and was on top again. "If you don't get off me…"

_What you gonna do about it. You act like you don't like it but I know you do. I can read your body and your mind better than anyone because of the bond we have._ Kyoko tensed up and looked away from him, knowing that it was true. She sighed and closed her eyes as she looked back up at him, only to feel her cheeks heat up. The way Aoi was looking at her made her whole body heat up.

"Nani? You know for a snake demon, you sure do act weird."

_Because I'm in love with you. _Aoi snuggled his lips against her ear before lightly whispering, "I will have you…one day…"

"Nani? What did you say?" Aoi looked up at Kyoko again before resting his cool lips against hers. Kyoko relaxed against his touch as she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell under his touch. Rubbing his tongue against hers, Kyoko could feel the bond that circled around them. She knew he was meant for her, but she couldn't help the way she still felt about Naraku. She was going to have him whether or not and will not give up until Naraku was hers once again.

Aoi could feel that Kyoko was thinking about Naraku and stopped kissing her. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Kyoko looked up at him with a bewildered look. "Nani yo?" Aoi just shook his head and dissolved away back into her mind.

_Nothing, I will just leave you to think about Naraku. I'll leave to you._ Aoi did not respond back to Kyoko after that after so many attempts of her trying to reach him. He had placed a barrier around him in her mind so she could not reach him.

"You know what fine!" Kyoko yelled. "Be that way Aoi, I don't need you since I have my brother!"

"You're right, I do have me, but who are you yelling at Kyoko?" She whipped her head around to see Naraku staring at her with a mystified face. Kyoko just gave him a nervous laugh as she watched him walk into the kitchen. "Well?"

"Oh nothing, just had a nightmare, but why are you up?"

"I should be asking you the same question, but it's already eight o'clock." Kyoko turned to look at a clock and did see that it was the morning. Time always flew by when she was with Aoi. She fell back on the couch and sighed heavily when she saw Naraku head back to the bedroom.

"Oh, and here's a note Naraku, make sure when you and Kagome have sex, that she won't be waking up the neighborhood cause I heard ya'll."

"Oh," Naraku blushed. "My bad."

"And also make sure that the curtains are closed too cause I saw the whole thing."

"Why were you outside in the first place watching us?"

"There was a burglar last night and I killed him and walking back, I saw you guys. Just close them next time." Kyoko closed her eyes and rolled on her side. Naraku just shook his head as he walked into the bedroom to find Kagome still asleep. He only had one more day to make his decision and so far, he's not sure what he wants to do anymore.

_What am I going to do?_


	29. Birthday Wish

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 29: Birthday Wish

* * *

Kanna walked into the house, hoping to feel the same aurora that was in the house before, but this time, it was dark and different. She didn't feel the love that used to be here and wondered where it all went. She walked past the couch and saw a little girl lying down. Kanna cocked her eyebrow and the little girl turned to face her.

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked.

"I should be asking you that same question." Kana didn't like the vibe she was getting from this girl and wondered what type of relation she had with either Naraku or Onigumo. Kanna knew she wasn't going to get an answer from her first or maybe at all but answered anyways. "I am Kanna, Onigumo's girlfriend."

Kyoko's eyes became wide when she heard those words come from her lips. "You're Onigumo's girlfriend? Wow, you don't seem like his type at all."

"Thanks, I guess. But who are you little girl?"

"I am Kyoko; I am Onigumo and Naraku's –

"Adopted baby sister. Oh yeah, Onigumo has mentioned you before, but not in a good way." Kanna laughed and headed towards Onigumo's room and closed the door behind her. Kanna just rolled her eyes and fell back on the couch. She couldn't stand Onigumo with a passion, but she would be able to deal with him for now until Naraku made his choice since today was his eighteenth birthday. _Just you wait and see what will happen today. _

_Kyoko, can I come out. I want to…see you._

"Yea, come on out Aoi." Aoi dissolved in front of her, but this time he did not wear is usual outfit. He appeared in front of her in his true form; nudity. "Ah Aoi!" Kyoko covered her eyes. "Why are you naked…and have an erection!" Kyoko cringed into a ball as she felt Aoi walk closer to her.

_I can't keep this up anymore. I need you Kyoko. _Aoi hovered over her body, softly rubbing his dick against her arm. _I need you, please. I can tell you want me. By the way your body is shivering against me I know you want it too. _Aoi could feel her body temperature rise and a small smile rose up on her cheeks. He bent his head down and rolled his tongue out of his mouth, letting it flick across her ear. Kyoko let out a soft gasp and started to ease up. She looked up at Aoi and saw the lust that danced in his greenish purple eyes. She softly smiled at him and kissed him on his lips. _Kyoko?_

"I want you to Aoi. I can no longer hide it. I mean, I know Naraku will never accept me as his lover as he did before, but I know you will always love me no matter what." Kyoko smiled and Aoi couldn't help but tackle her down deeper into the couch. "Aoi, before we do this, let me change into my older appearance for you." Aoi's eyes widened as he watched her change underneath him. Her height stayed the same but her hair turned into a grayish purple, her eyes turning from the crimson color to a bright pink, her porcelain skin turning into a peachy color, her lips turning into full ones with a hint of red in them. Her breast became larger by three cup sizes and her figure turning into an hourglass shape. Drool slipped from Aoi's mouth when she looked at him with a seductive smile.

_I forgot how beautiful you look in your true form Kyoko. How come you always be in your younger form. I like you a lot more in this one._

"Why? Is it because," Kyoko said as she cupped her breast, pushing them up, "of these two jugs?" Kyoko winked at him and Aoi lunged onto her lips with a forceful kiss. Kyoko pulled away from him slowly and said, "You know you can talk to me now Aoi. You don't have to use telepathy. I'm not affected by your voice. I won't fall asleep."

"Oh right, I forgot. I haven't seen you in this form in so long. I also forgot how good the sex felt." Kyoko blushed and rubbed her hand along his hard on. Aoi sighed softly as his eyes rolled behind his head. "Kyoko."

"Come along Aoi. Let us go to our special place." Aoi's eyes opened and they were clear. The smell in the air changed around them and in an instant they were gone. Kagome walked into the living when she saw Aoi and Kyoko leave.

"Hmm… I wonder where those two went."

"Where who went Kagome?" Kagome turned her head and saw Naraku come up behind her. He kissed her lips tenderly and she couldn't help but sigh. Today was Naraku's eighteenth birthday and the last day for him to make his decision. Naraku knew why she sighed and dropped his head. "Kagome…"

"Have you made your decision yet Naraku?" Kagome asked not looking at him. Naraku shook his head and reached for Kagome's hand. She looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes. He had a tough decision to make and whichever one he chose, he still lost something. Either he took his father's place and has his little sister Kyoko live, or choose to stay with Kagome and the others and have his sister die. Kagome felt pity for Naraku and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She wished he didn't have to make this decision, but she knew whatever choice he made, she will always be by his side. "No matter what you pick Naraku, I will always be with you."

"You say that now."

"Naraku!" Kagome punched him in the arm and he just shook his head. "Naraku?"

"Not today Kagome. I'm not…I'm not in the mood for this at all. I have too much on my mind." Naraku pulled away from her and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Kagome dropped her eyes and knew she had to leave Naraku to his thinking until later on tonight. She walked over to Onigumo's room and knocked on the door only to receive back moaning noises.

"Onigumo, I need to talk to you. Whatever you're doing can wait!" Kagome yelled. The door unlocked and Onigumo appeared, sweat glistening off his body, his hair in a mess and his breathing was ragged. "What exactly, were you doing Onigumo?" Kagome asked.

"I was getting my birthday sex from Kanna. What is it that you want? Shouldn't you be giving Naraku his sex?" Kagome growled at him and Onigumo just laughed. "I'm kidding Kagome. What's up?"

"I need you and Naraku to leave the house."

"Doishite?"

"Cause I have something planned for you guys." Kagome winked at him and Onigumo just gave her a sly smile.

"Alright Kagome, I'll get dressed and drag Naraku out of here for you. Just give me a few minutes to shower and we'll be out of here." Onigumo closed the door and Kagome just shook her head. Today was gonna be a long day, but she had to make this day perfect for her Naraku, since today might be the last day she will see him.

* * *

**Out with the Boys**

* * *

Onigumo, Naraku and Sesshomaru were all hanging out together since the girls kicked them out of the house so they could do whatever they had wanted to do. "So, have you thought of your decision yet Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Iie, I haven't yet, but I will once I know which one is right. This is just so fuckin' hard!" Naraku punched at the closet wall and the people walking the sidewalk stopped and looked at him. Naraku looked up and gave them all death glares. "Nani!? You think this is some type of show?!"

"Naraku calm down!" Onigumo yelled grabbing him. "You need to calm down before you wake up Ryuk. This is not the place nor is it the time for this." Naraku just looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Iie!" Naraku shook out of Onigumo's grasp and stared at the ground. "I just need time to myself. Don't bother come looking for me. I need…to do something. I just need time to think. 

I'll come back to the house when I have my decision." With that said Naraku took off running, leaving both Onigumo and Sesshomaru behind.

"This is not good. Not good at all Sesshomaru."

"He'll be back. Naraku always sticks to his word. You know this better than anyone Onigumo." Onigumo nodded his head. "So where shall we go now. Kagome said we couldn't come back till seven fifteen and it's only four o' clock."

"I don't know. Maybe go wreck some havoc around the little kids?" Sesshomaru just smiled and the two headed towards the playground to tease the kids.

Naraku wondered around, still not sure about what he was going to do. He ended up near the beach and was glad that no one was here. He picked up a few rocks and skipped them across the ocean. The soft breeze blew through his hair and around him as he closed his eyes and sighed. He wished he was left alone, but knew that would never happen. "What do you want Kaguya?"

"You already know what I want Naraku. I want you to come back to me so we can be a happy family again."

"Pfft. A happy family? You were never my family Kaguya."

"Aw, why do you say such things that hurt me? You know I still love you and I know you love me."

"Love you?!" Naraku whipped his head around and stared down Kaguya. "You actually think I still love you? I have no feelings for you what so ever. My heart only belongs to Kagome and you don't mean—

"I mean everything to you. You yelling at me don't work anymore Naraku. I can tell you still want me just by the way you're looking at me. You can't hide it Naraku." Kaguya walked up to Naraku and pressed her hand against his chest. He tensed up but soon relaxed underneath her. "See. Even now you relax against my touch. Is it because you miss how I used to touch you when you got in the mood or how good the sex felt because I always became tight the next day?"

"Kaguya…?" Naraku moaned softly. Kaguya just smiled as she moved her hand down over the bulge that was in his pants. His breathing tightened up a bit when she gripped it softly.

"Look, you're even hard. Is it my voice that is making you this way or the fact that you do miss me?" Kagome gripped it even more and Naraku made a sigh. "Do you want it Naraku?" Naraku just looked at her with dazed eyes and nodded his head. Kagome walked him over to a bench and he softly sat down. Kaguya knelt between his legs and eased his pants down to his 

ankles. She kissed his dick through his boxers as she eased them down as well. His dick popped up with a boing and Kaguya eyes abroad. "It has gotten bigger Naraku. Mmm," she said as she licked her lips, rubbing the head of the dick around. Naraku sighed as he felt her tongue circle the tip and her head slowly following behind, taking him all the way to the base.

"K-Kaguya…" Naraku ran his fingers through her hair, gripping it tightly as she sucked on him nice and hard. Kaguya looked up at him as she bobbed her head up and down on his hard dick, faster and faster, wanting for him to come in her mouth. "K-Kaguya! I'm gonna—

"Come for me Naraku," she said as she went faster.

"Iie."

"Nani?" Kaguya looked up at Naraku and saw that cold look in his eyes once again. "Naraku—

"No one will be able to make me cum except for Kagome." Naraku gripped her hair tighter and threw her away from him. He pulled his boxers and pants up and zipped himself up. "Thanks Kaguya, but no thanks." Naraku started walking back to the house, finally knowing what his decision was, leaving Kaguya to herself.

* * *

**At the House**

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Naraku's arrival but no one knew when he was gonna be back. Kagome and the girls, with no help from Kyoko, decorated the house, getting a surprise from Onigumo, but sadly Naraku wasn't with him.

"It's almost ten thirty. Where is Naraku?" Kagome asked for the twentieth time.

"I don't know, but he said he'll be here when he has his decision," Onigumo said.

"Just calm down Kagome, my brother will be here when he gets here." Kagome glared at Kyoko and growled at her. Kyoko returned the favor but stopped when they heard the door open. "Onii-chan!!" Kyoko screamed as she ran to Naraku when he walked into the family room. "I missed you."

"Missed you too Kyoko," Naraku said. He looked up and saw Kagome's face. He smiled at her softly and she eased up. "Well, since I'm here, let's blow out the candles and eat some cake." Naraku walked into the kitchen and everyone followed behind. "I like the decorations Kagome."

"Arrigato…Naraku." Naraku and Onigumo blew out their candle and the party finally began. Everyone was having a great time until Naraku became quiet.

"Everyone…I have made my decision." Everyone looked at him and they were all nervous. "I have been thinking about this for the past two days, and I have an answer." Naraku looked at Kagome and held her close to him, kissing her deeply. Kyoko rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Just by his action, she knew. "Kagome, I love you so much and I have been thinking this over and over."

Kagome smiled and kissed him back. "You decided to stay with me and the others?" Naraku looked away from Kagome and sighed. "Naraku?" Naraku kissed her again but softly. He moved away from her and her eyes became wide as she saw him walk over to Kyoko. "Naraku?"

"I have decided…to take my father's place and rule over the Dark Wolf Clan." No one knew what to say. They just stared at him and Kyoko had a huge smile on her face.

"Naraku…are you serious? You're gonna take fathers place? Are you sure?" Naraku nodded his head and Kyoko just smiled. She jumped on her brother and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy you have decided to take father's place onii-chan!!" Naraku wrapped his arms around and looked up at Kagome to see her not looking at him, her bang covering her eyes. "Father's prediction didn't come true!"

"What do you mean prediction?" Onigumo asked.

"Father had made a prediction that Naraku was gonna stay with Kagome and when that happened, Naraku and I would have to fight and I would have to try everything to make him come with me, but now, we don't have to. I'm so happy!!" Naraku smiled a bit and held her close to him. He let go of Kyoko and walked towards Kagome. "Naraku…what are you doing?"

"Kagome… please look at me." Kagome looked up at him and Naraku wished he never asked. Her eyes were stricken with tears and she looked at him with hate in her eyes. Naraku couldn't help but chuckle. "I told you, you wouldn't be with me. I can see it in your eyes that you are upset with me."

"Iie Naraku… it's not you. Your aurora has changed, dramatically."

"Nani?"

Kyoko started laughing hysterically and they all turned to look at her. "Raise the dormant beast that has been inside Naraku for far too long. Awaken Ryukiba!!" At that name, Naraku doubled over and screamed. He threw his head back and his crimson eyes turned into lightning gray, his pupils become dark black. His horns grew out curving his head like a rams, his canine teeth growing sharp, his wings spreading out of his back, ragged and ripped at the bottom, a tail with spikes whipping behind him as his nails grew longer and his skin became ghost pale, his faded black hair becoming midnight black. His screams turned into howls as he calmed down and breathed heavily. His muscles rippled and bulged underneath his skin, trying to get used to the new body. He stood up, standing at 6'5" looking over at everyone. He smiled a crooked smile and laughed his deep laugh rumbling through the room. He took in a deep breath and looked at Onigumo and Kanna.

"Onigumo, Kanna, you two are leaving with me, no questions." They both looked at each other and nodded. "And Onigumo, since you are my brother, you will be second in command. Head to the Clan and tell them that Ryukiba has arrived. Kanna, go with him."

"Hai brother." Onigumo and Kanna walked out the door and disappeared. Ryukiba looked at Sesshomaru and Rin and excused them, only leaving Kagome, Kyoko and Aoi in the room.

"Onii-chan, what are you going to do about _her_?!" Kyoko asked.

Ryukiba walked up to Kagome and gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to look at him. "My poor little Kagome, you seem so upset. I am sorry, but I am not able to have you around me any longer."

"Nani?! Doishite?" Kagome eyes moved back and forth.

"Because, you are no longer worth it to me my dear Kagome. So, to make this easier on you, I will make you forget about me and everyone else who has connections to me. And the baby that you have inside you, will no longer be with you," Ryukiba said with a dark smile.

"Iie! I won't let you do that. I don't want to forget about you, or have you take the baby that we are having away. I WON'T LET YOU!!"

"Bitch." Ryukiba slapped Kagome hard across the face and she fell against the wall hard, sliding to the floor. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her head and whispered some words. Kagome's eyes flew opened and she screamed. Everything that she had with Naraku and the others were leaving her memories. Their first kiss, the day he had saved her, their first time, everything.

"Iie!!" Ryukiba could feel all her memories of him fade away. She fell to her side, her eyes turning grey. She looked up at the figure that was standing in front of her and tried to scream but couldn't. The figure knelt by her and placed his hand on her stomach. Kagome felt fear touch her when she realized what he was going to do. "Iie!! Don't kill our baby Naraku!"

"Nani? How do you remember?"

"The baby Ryukiba. Since the baby was not taken care of she still remembers you. With the baby gone, she will not." Ryukiba smirked as he placed his hand on her stomach. Kagome felt a force push through her and felt something like nails scratching her insides. She screamed in pain until she felt what was in her disappear. Kagome's eyes went black and her body just stayed 

still. Ryukiba smiled and balled his hand into a fist. Kyoko came up behind him and placed her hand on his back. "How do you feel Ryukiba?"

"I feel wonderful." He stood and gazed at the body of the girl that he once loved. Something painful came across his face but he got rid of it before Kyoko noticed. "Come little sister, let us join the others and finish what father has started." Kyoko smiled and followed her brother out, leaving behind everything that was.

* * *

((Okay wow. I thought this was gonna be the last chapter, but there is so much more that needs to be said that there is another chapter which is the last one, so get ready for this one. It should be up soon so get ready for the last one yall.))


	30. Memories

* * *

You're My Only One!

* * *

Chapter 30: Memories

* * *

**2 Years Later**

* * *

Being in college for her freshmen year, Kagome felt like nothing could be better. She was engaged to her boyfriend Hojo **((Yes bitches, she is with Hojo. Haha))** , she graduated high school with a 4.1, got into one of the toughest colleges in the world, and had a job that was doing great for her financial wise. Although being seventeen, her eigteenth birthday was just a day away and she couldn't be even more excited; well except for the fact that she thought something was missing.

_I have everything that I want and need, so why do I feel like something is missing._ _I mean Hojo got the help he needed from a therapist and that had set him straight even though I was uncomfortable with him being around me, but I soon grown to love him and we have been together for two years now. I'm doing well at work and I got into the hardest college ever. So why does it feel like I'm missing something?_

Kagome lay back on her bed and flipped on the T.V. to see what was going on. _In Today's news, the Dark Wolf Clan has struck again, this time killing over hundred people in the Tokyo Airport._

"Damn. It seems that this gang will never stop killing. I just hope they find whoever the leader is and kill him so Japan can go back to the way it was, but lucky for me I moved to the states with Hojo, so no worry for me." Kagome giggled as she looked around the bedroom her and Hojo had set up. Everything in California was going great for them both. "Hmm, I wonder when Hojo will be back home. I'm horny as hell!" Kagome rolled over and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over her body.

* * *

**Japan**

* * *

"Ryukiba!" Kaguya yelled. "Baby, come to bed, I miss you."

"Alright baby. I'm coming for you." Ryukiba walked into the bedroom, looking like his old self, Naraku. "Since I am not doing anything else tonight but you, I decided to go with my human form. Does this please you my dear?"

"Oh so very much Ryukiba—I mean, Naraku." Naraku smiled as he crawled into bed with Kaguya and kissed her lips roughly, sliding his hand over her breast squeezing it hard. "Ah, Naraku." Naraku purred when he heard her say his name and let his tongue roll out and lick her nipple. She cringed underneath him when she felt his cold lips wrap around it, biting and sucking on it hard. He slowly slide one hand across her stomach and down over vagina, slipping a quick 

finger inside. Kaguya screamed in pleasure when she felt him thrust his fingers harder and deeper inside her. "Aha, Naraku… I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum for me Kaguya." He thrust his fingers back inside her and felt her whither against him as she came. "Now," Naraku said as he flipped her over on her stomach and caressed his dick. "it is my turn."

"Oh please Naraku, put your dick in my pussy. I want to feel you deep inside me."

"Iie, you know I don't put my dick in no one's pussy." Naraku slapped her ass and spread her cheeks. "Only this sweet ass." Naraku pressed the head of his dick against her ass and slowly pushed it inside her, making her feel every inch of him until she reached the base.

"Ah, Naraku that hurts."

"You're gonna take it so shut up!" Naraku didn't even warn her as rammed his hard ten inch dick inside her ass. Kaguya started to scream, but they soon turned into moans when she felt him slide three fingers into her pussy and finger her deeply. "Ahh, Kaguya, you ass is so…tight." Kaguya smiled and tighten her ass up. "Kaguya…" Naraku gasped as he rammed inside her deeper and harder. Naraku sat down and brought Kaguya with him, forcing her ride his dick, bouncing her up and down.

"Naraku… Im gonna cum…"

"Me too. Kaguya…"

"Naraku!"

"Kago—Kaguya!" The two came at the same time and Kaguya fell against him, her sweaty back clinging to his chest. Naraku felt as if something was off key and pushed Kaguya off of him.

"Naraku?"

"Leave me be Kaguya. I need time to think." Kaguya did as she was told and left Naraku's chamber. Naraku sat on the edge of the bed and held his head down. "God, why can't I—I am the new leader!"

"Is something the matter Naraku?" Naraku looked up and saw Sanoske standing in his room with a see through gown on.

"Sanoske."

"What are you thinking about my son?" She asked as she glided towards him and sat down.

"I am not your son."

"I raised your ass." Naraku was silent and Sanoske just smiled. "You're thinking about that Kagome girl aren't you?"

"I don't know why. I mean, we did the ritual for me to erase my memories of her, but yet they are coming back; everything. I almost moaned out her name while Kaguya and I were having sex."

"Really? This is odd. Remember when you were thirteen, I told you that you would find that half that you gave to Kyoko when you brought her back?" Naraku nodded. "I think that Kagome girl has that part of your soul. Maybe she is supposed to be your true queen beside Kaguya."

"I think you might be right. For two years, I haven't put my dick in Kaguya's or any girls pussy because I felt that something was wrong. Maybe I miss her?" Sanoske just smiled and Naraku shook his head. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Maybe cause deep down you like me as your mother figure."

"Get out Sanoske." She just smiled and lightly kissed him on the forehead as she left his room. Naraku sighed and fell back in his bed, wrapping the covers around his body. _Maybe I do miss her. Tomorrow I will go look for her. _With those last thoughts Naraku drifted off to sleep, remembering the girl he had broken and lost for nothing.

* * *

**California**

* * *

Kagome eyes opened when she felt someone press on the bed. She smiled and pretended that she was asleep as she heard Hojo in the background. She heard the rustle of clothing behind her and felt Hojo come into bed with her, pressing his hard dick against her ass. "Kagome, are you awake?" Kagome didn't respond and a cruel smile came across his lips. "Kagome," Hojo said as he ran his hand up her body towards her breast and squeezed it lightly. Kagome tried not to make a noise as he played with her nipple. "Oh, so you're not awake huh. I know how to wake you up." Hojo slid underneath the covers and pulled her shorts down off of her slender legs carefully along with her panties. He spread her legs apart and stared at her pussy with hunger in his eyes as he licked his lips and blew inside her opening watching her buck. He smiled, cupped her ass and slowly ate her out.

Kagome couldn't help it anymore and cooed as he ate her out wonderfully. "Hojo…" At the sound of his name Hojo ate her deeply. She gripped onto the sheets as she felt herself about to cum. "I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" Kagome came in his mouth and Hojo just lapped it all up. He kissed her up her stomach and over her breast, rubbing and sucking her nipple as he rubbed his dick against her.

"You take the pill baby," Hojo asked as he bit her nipple.

"Aha…hai…"

"Good." Hojo slamm

* * *

ed his dick hard and deep inside her, hitting passed her g spot making her pussy crave for him. "Ah Kagome…so tight." Hojo sped up inside her at the feel of her. "Kagome…" Hojo lifted up Kagome legs up high and pounded deeper.

"Hojo! So…good."

"Say…my name!"

"Hojo! Hojo!"

"Kagome!!" The two came at different times, Kagome first and Hojo was still not satisfied. "Kagome, I want to fuck you all night. Do you have school tomorrow?" Kagome shook her head and Hojo smiled as he took himself out of her pussy and pressed into her ass. "Good cause I want everything," said Hojo as he pounded her ass.

* * *

**Next Day**

Kagome awoke with a start when she felt Hojo attack her with tickles. She started to laugh hysterically when she felt his probing fingers dance across her skin. "Ah Hojo!" she screamed in laughter. "Stop…please!" Hojo did as she asked and rolled her over on top of him, kissing her lips softly. "How are you darling?"

"I'm doing great," he said as he rubbed his erection between her legs. Kagome smiled and kissed his neck. "So, what do you want to do today Kagome? Tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday."

"Yeah I know. Let's go to the shopping center so I can get some new clothes." Kagome smiled as she jumped off of Hojo as she hurried into the bathroom and started to run the water. Hojo couldn't help but smile at her. He finally had her and nothing could tear them apart now.

"Do you mind if I take a shower with you?"

"Iie. Just don't have sex with me Hojo. I'm worn out from last time." Hojo laughed as he pinned her in the shower, the water hitting his back as he looked at her with lustful eyes. Kagome blushed as he moved a strained of hair behind her ear and kissed her romantically.

"Okay Kagome." Hojo smiled as he started to wash her body with a wash cloth.

* * *

**Japan**

Naraku searched every part of Japan and could not find Kagome. Not able to find Kagome anywhere was driving him insane. He trashed his room, yelling for Sanoske to find her or everyone would die.

"Just calm down Naraku, I'll find her. We know that she is nowhere in Japan so just give me a few minutes to find her. Just because you gained all your memory back does not mean anything." Sanoske ducked when a chair flew by her. "Naraku!"

"Naraku's not here!" He barked at her. Sanoske stayed quiet when she saw him as Ryukiba. "Find her now or you will die!"

"Alright, sheesh." Sanoske closed her eyes and focused her power, trying to locate Kagome. Her eyes opened and they were as clear as day. "Come on Kagome…where are you?" Sanoske eyes flashed as she scanned through every part of the world until she caught a glimpse of her. "She's in California—

"Great!" Ryukiba spread his wings to their thirteen inch span and prepared to fly out the window.

"Wait!" Ryukiba stopped. "She seems…happy Ryukiba. She is with someone and –

"I don't give a damn! Kagome is mine and I will take her by force if I have to."

"I'm warning you Ryukiba. If you go down there to see her she won't remember who you are and— Before she could finish Ryukiba was gone. Sanoske just smiled and shook her head. The door behind her burst open and Kaguya stood there with anger on her face.

"Where is Ryukiba?" She asked harshly.

"You just missed him."

"No, I will not let him go back to that girl. She is the only reason why I cannot get pregnant because he refuses to put it inside me. I will not let her take him away from me again!" In a flash she was gone and Sanoske just shook her head.

_Ryukiba, you have trouble. Kaguya knows that you're gone to look for Kagome. She will find you if you're not careful. _Sanoske didn't get a response from him but she knew he got it. _Be careful Ryukiba._

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Kagome and Hojo walked through every store that there was and Kagome had bought a lot of new clothes. Hojo was glad to see her bouncing with joy and nothing could ruin his day. "Come on Hojo you slow poke." Hojo laughed as he caught up with her, lacing his fingers with hers, only being pulled away from her with a tug. "What the hell?"

"Get the fuck off me man," Hojo yelled as he pushed the hand that was on him.

"Me?! You should be the one to keep your hands off of Kagome. You are the one who raped her. Why the hell are you around her anyways?"

"Excuse me?" Kagome said as she stepped around the huge figure in front of her. "Who the hell are you? No one knows about Hojo except for me and my best friend. Now how do you think you are?" Kagome stared at his back, poking into his shoulder until he turned around to face her. She felt her heart skip a beat when she stared into his crimson eyes, a burning blush rising to her cheeks. Hojo saw the reaction he had on her and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her towards him.

"My name is Naraku and I came to take you with me Kagome."

"The hell you will," Hojo yelled. "No one is taking my fiancé away from me."

"Fiance!?" Naraku looked at Kagome with disgust. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're gonna get married to the bastard that raped you?"

"I don't rape her anymore. I got help and now we are doing better than ever. Now if you will excuse us. Come on Kagome." Hojo tugged at Kagome's arm and pulled her along with him.

_What the hell is wrong with you Kagome? Why would you want to get married to that bastard?_

"Naraku!" Naraku looked up and saw Kaguya falling from the sky and landing on top of him. "How dare you leave Japan and come here to get Kagome. Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, you're not good enough for me. I'm only in love with Kagome and I only want her. You can do whatever you want," he said as he pushed her off, "but I no longer need you." Naraku got up and headed towards the direction that Kagome had went, leaving Kaguya in her anger.

* * *

**At the Condo**

"Who does that bastard think he his?" Hojo said with anger in his throat, pacing the floor.

"I don't know honey, but you better get ready for work."

"I know, I just didn't like how he looked at you and how he cause you to blush like that."

"Gomen nansai." Hojo just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay my dear. I will be home late from work so don't fix dinner for me okay?" Kagome nodded as she watched Hojo leave for his job. She sighed as she fell back on the couch and closed her eyes.

_Who the hell was that guy? Did he say his name was Naraku? Gawd he was so sexy. I have never seen him before and yet he has some type of affect on me. _Kagome sighed. "I wonder if I will ever see him again."

"That can be arranged." Kagome's head shot up and in the dark corner of the family room stood Naraku. "So, you wondered when you would meet me again?"

"How did you get in here? These condos are surrounded by ten feet electrical walls and you need to live here in order to get through the gate."

Naraku just chuckled. "Wow. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Kagome got off the couch and stood behind it as he walked towards her. "Come one Kagome, don't run from me. I know you have to remember something."

"Remember what? I have never seen you in my life."

Naraku sighed. "I wish I never had erased your memory…or the baby. He or she would be three by now."

"Baby? What baby? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kagome…come to me. I won't hurt you, I promise." Kagome cocked her eyebrow as she slowly walked to him. "Good girl." Naraku grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm tight around her waist. "Kagome…I've missed you," Naraku said with a soft whisper.

"I feel like…I know you, but I don't."

"Would you like to remember me?" Kagome nodded and Naraku leaned in, kissing her lips softly. She returned his kiss and felt the hole that was inside her fill up. She felt some type of magic surround her when she felt Naraku slip his tongue in between her lips, dancing with hers. When his lips left hers, she felt like she was in a daze. Opening her eyes, she saw a new figure stand in front of her. When she looked at the face, she screamed and struggled away from it. Naraku had shifted into Ryukiba. "Kagome…" he said with his deep voice.

"What-what the hell are you?" Kagome screamed.

"I am still Naraku, but this is my true form Kagome. Come to me and I will return your memory that I took away from you."

"I don't want to remember anything!" Before Kagome had the chance to run, Ryukiba grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "Iie!"

"I love you Kagome. Please remember." Ryukiba placed his hand over her head and very memory that he had erased from her mind returned back to her. As soon as he was done, her body fell limp in his arms and he smiled softly. "You are finally mine again Kagome." He smirked and knew he would be able to make everything right, but before he could do that, he had to get rid of Hojo somehow. "Kaguya."

"Yes…master?" She asked in a sinister voice. She appeared in front of him, kneeling in front of him. She lifted up her head and saw Kagome in his arms. A deep growl formed in her throat.

"Quiet! Go find Hojo and dispose of him."

"As you wish." Kaguya disappeared in an instant and Ryukiba exited out of the condo, taking flight into the sky, bring back what he had lost.

Kagome eyes fluttered when she felt the sun's rays hit her face. She turned over and felt a warm body up against hers. She cuddled against it to feel strong arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. Kagome felt something hard hitting in between her legs and she was more than happy to let it slide inside her. She rubbed against it to receive a deep growl within the body's throat. Hearing that growl she knew it was not Hojo. Kagome jumped out of the bed and fell on the floor with a soft thud, dragging the covers along with her. The body that was in the bed lifted up its head and cocked an eyebrow at her with confusion.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"Nara—I mean Ryukiba, where the hell am I?"

"You're back in Japan with me."

"Doishite?"

"I brought you back. I missed you Kagome –

"Don't give me that bull shit!" She screamed. "You erased my memory and…and…" Kagome felt tears slide down her face as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "You got rid of our baby…"

"Gomen nansai Kagome, but I was not me at the time."

"And you are now? How can you say that when you are Ryukiba!"

"Because I can change my form." A shimmering light covered his boy to show Kagome the man she once loved. Naraku gave her his crooked smirk and she couldn't help but smile even though she was mad at him.

"I still do not understand why you would do this to me Naraku. You wanted me to forget you. You chose to rule over the Dark Wolf Clan. You even killed our baby."

"But we can create another one Kagome. As soon as I arrived here, my memories of you were erased from my mind as well, but slowly they came back over time. Yes, I slept with the women here, but I never had true intercourse. Either they sucked my dick or I did them in the ass."

"Okay? That was too much information for me Naraku."

"Gomen, but I am telling you the truth. You can even see for yourself." Kagome didn't understand what he was implying. "Look at your hand." She looked at her both of her hands to see that the ring that Hojo had given her was replaced by another. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Naraku smiled as he shifted back into Ryukiba. "Kagome, will you marry me and bare my children?" Kagome couldn't think of any words but just smiled and that was enough for him. "I'm glad." Ryukiba climbed out of the bed and stood in front of Kagome. Her eyes couldn't help but trace over every single curve of his body. From the top of his head top the bottom of his feet, but she could not help it if her eyes became big when they lay on his erect penis. He smiled and softly said, "You know what the great part about this body is now that I have you here?"

"Iie, nani?"

"I can use this." Before her very eyes she saw something grow above Ryukiba's penis. If her eyes didn't deceive her it seemed he was growing a second one. She felt a blush rise against her cheeks as she saw it grow to its full length, long and erect, watching him stroke both of his dicks. "I can see that you like this." Kagome nodded her head. Ryukiba smiled and reached for her, helping her stand. He pulled her close to him, making her rub against him. Kagome cooed as he lifted up her head. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too." Kagome fell underneath his gaze as he kissed her tenderly. "Mmm, Ryukiba."

"Kagome." Ryukiba lifted her up bridal style and placed her on the bed as he wiggled himself in between her, one of his dicks pressing against her pussy and the other her ass. He suckled on her lips before kissing her down her neck, leaving tiny love marks on her neck, trailing them down to her breast. He cupped each other with his hands as he rolled his fingers over her nipples softly. Kagome raised her breast up to him when she felt his mouth cover one of 

her nipples. He kissed, sucked and bit over her nipple, leaving dark bruises while massaging the other, pressing his dicks against her. "What do you want for me to do Kagome?"

"Anything…just touch me Ryukiba." He smiled as he kissed further down her body, still playing with her nipples. Reaching to her legs he ordered, "Open your pretty legs for me Kagome." She did what he asked and spread them. Ryukiba smiled as he lowered his mouth to her pussy and took a long sniff of her juicy goodness. He rolled his tongue out of his mouth and wiggled it against her clit, watching her buck against his mouth as he ate her out tenderly, forcing his rough tongue inside of her. "Aha…Ryukiba…I'm gonna cum, if you keep doing that…"

Ryukiba stopped before she did and pulled away from, moving his hands away from her breast. She looked up and saw him sit back, stroking the top of his dick. "Kagome, I need to feel your mouth on my new dick. It's been throbbing for you baby." Kagome crawled over to him and grabbed his new penis and stroked it up and down. Kagome leaned her head over his dick and placed her mouth over it, tugging it in as she bobbed her head on it, nice and slow. Ryukiba purred in his throat while his tail swayed behind him. A cruel smile came across his face as he de-spiked his tail and moved it behind Kagome's ass. He wiggled his tail as he inserted it inside her tight pussy. Kagome moaned at the feel of his entrance and Ryukiba purred as he felt his sensitive tail go in and out of her. With the feel of his dick inside her, Kagome bobbed her head harder and faster on his dick.

"Kagome…Im gonna…" Before he could warn her he busted in her mouth as he felt her cum against her tail. He slowly pulled it out of her and brought his tail to his lips and licked her cum. "You still taste so delicious Kagome." She smiled as he pulled her up to kiss him.

"I'm surprised you're still hard."

"I have two dicks my love, I can go on forever. Now get over and sit your pussy and ass on my dick." Kagome smiled as she climbed over him and readied herself over him, slowly slipping her pussy on him, trying to force his dick inside her ass.

"It won't go in Ryukiba." Ryukiba growled and flipped her on her stomach, her ass up. She felt him press his dick hard against her ass and felt him enter her as well in her pussy. "Ah… Ryukiba."

"You can take it," he said as he pushed all the way in with a good thrust. Kagome screamed but soon they turned into hysteric moans as he rammed inside her. For hours, Ryukiba and Kagome made sweet love. Ryukiba was not only determined to make Kagome his but to also have her bare his child. As he was coming for the last time Ryukiba threw his head back and bit Kagome deep into her neck. She screamed as well but soon relaxes when she felt him lick the bite mark. "Now no one can touch you Kagome. You are mine forever." He snuggled against her and softly whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." The two softly cuddled against each other and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Kagome stood underneath a cherry blossom tree looking towards the sea. Ryukiba walked up behind her as Naraku and wrapped his arms around her. The two were about to kiss until they heard tiny foot prints running up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! I caught a firefly!" The two looked down and saw their son Kirro running towards them.

"Hey baby." Kagome picked him up and nuzzled him against her. Naraku smiled and kissed his son on the head. "Let me see." Kirro showed what he had and they all just smiled, knowing now that since they have each other, everything will be okay. Naraku kissed Kagome sweetly as the first sign of a snowflake came trickling down from the clouded winter sky.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

((Well that is the end of You're My Only One! I hoped you guys enjoyed this book. And watch out for the sequel to this one: My Throbbing Heart. This story will be about Kirro. I'm not going to give the details away, but to give a hint, remember the other Clan. Lol. Thank you for reading and leave tons of views))


End file.
